


Satisfy Me

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 81,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran is a Prince of Hell. It's long been known that sons of The Devil are cursed to imprint on one woman should they look her in the eye while in their true form. If this were to happen they will forever be unsatisfied with anyone else. Saeran, however, always thought imprinting was just rubbish. What will happen when what he thought was rubbish turns out to be truth?





	1. Chapter 1

                A beautiful woman in a flowing gown sat before two children. Holding up a small story book she started to flip the pages. “For thousands and thousands of years the Devil has been the highest in command in Hell. A king you could say. However, Hell would come upon some dark times.” Pausing she turned the page, smiling as the children leaned forward with widened eyes. “Demons and the like began to diminish in number. The Devil’s power was fading. His body was growing weak. To keep Hell flourishing he had children to carry on his bloodline. When he saw his sons were in no way interested to continue the bloodline through future generations he cursed his blood flowing through their veins. To insure succession, his sons would imprint on one woman and would forever lust after her.”

                “Stop reading them that fucking book.” A booming voice came from the door. The woman looked up at the man standing there. The current King of Hell was looking on the scene in annoyance.

                “The need to learn, dear.” The woman said with a smile. The man rolled his eyes before turning around and leaving. She smiled at his back before turning back to the children sitting before her. She smiled as she fell to her knees before them and taking them in her arms. “Oh, my darlings. I only wish you happiness but be wary. Your true forms are to be kept a secret.” She pulled back and kissed them both on the forehead before getting up and following after The King.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “Why are you fucking naked?!”

                I sighed as I lounged on my bed. Keeping my eyes closed I put my hands behind my head. “Because it’s my fucking room that’s why.” I opened one eye and looked at my twin brother, Luciel. “Why are you staring? Jealous?”

                “You wish I was.” Luciel said before walking up and pulling at one of my feathered wings.

                I rolled off the bed and to my feet. “What the fuck?! That hurts you asshole!”

                “Why are you in that form anyways? Do you not what remember what mom told us?”

                Sighing again I reverted to a more human-looking form. “You don’t actually believe all the imprint trash do you?” I threw back my head and laughed. “You are just as much a little kid as you always were.” I pushed him out of the way as I walked passed him.

                “Where are you going?” He said looking over his shoulder at me.

                “I’m bored. I’m going to see what idiotic things the human world is up to today.” I told him as I pulled on some human clothes. I closed my eyes in annoyance when I heard a gasp from Luciel.

                “You can’t just go up there! Father will—“

                “Like I really give a shit what that old fuck will do to me. Just keep your fucking mouth shut and everything will be fine.” I warned him before leaving my room.

 

                I yawned as I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. _What boring creatures. There are no accidents. No robberies. No nothing today._ I scoffed. “And the old man would fucking kill me if I started something myself.”

                “Oh Saaaeraann…” I heard the sing-song voice before I felt someone link their arm around mine. Looking over I knew it was a female demon in a human form herself. She smiled up at me as she pressed her breasts against my arm. “So when are you going to show me your true form?”

                I clicked my tongue as my lip curled in disgust. Every female demon I ran into acted this way. “That imprint shit is just a load, you shouldn’t swallow it too hard.” I told her as I continued to walk down the sidewalk.

                “Oh you’re so funny Saeran!” I head another voice on my other side and quickly had another female demon hanging on me. _I swear these females follow me like bitches in heat._

                I continued to walk, trying to ignore the women hanging on me. Suddenly a human female came around the corner and ran into me. I took a step back to steady myself and cocked an eyebrow as she fell on her ass. Looking down my nose at her I waited until she looked up at me. “Watch where you’re fucking going!” I yelled at her as she started to open her mouth. My fists clenched in my pockets. “If you’re that fucking blind I suggest glasses. Better yet, gouge your eyes out so you have an excuse to be oblivious.” She flinched as I stepped over her, the women hanging on me turned to glare at her.

                I heard the human scramble to her feet and run off. I looked down at my shirt. “It touched me.” I casually said as I continued my pace. The two female demon on either side of me immediately started to console me. “Stop being the whores you are, and go be useful.” I told them, removing a hand from my pants pocket and pinching at the material of my shirt.

                I smiled as the bitches released my arms and glared at each other as they argued who was going to get me new clothes. My smiled widened as they began to push each other while they walked ahead of me. “Hmm?” My attention was caught by many glowing eyes at the end of a dark ally. With a laugh I turned in their direction.

                My shoes crunched against the small pebbles on the ground as I came to a stop. I held up my hand and curled my fingers as my nails grew to their normal length, and turning black in color. “I’m actually glad you all showed up. It was a rather boring day. But I really don’t want to deal with my old man so let’s take this somewhere secluded.” I smiled widely, a fang starting to overlap my lip as I snapped my fingers.

                The next moment, I and the lowly demons wanting to pick a fight with me were facing each other while on the shore of a lake. In the light I saw that they were just mere imps. _Well that’s actually disappointing, there’s only five of them. But bloodshed is bloodshed I suppose._ I looked around and, listened carefully, made sure that it was as secluded as I had hoped. “This is better. Now I won’t get an earful from that old fucker.” I said with a yawn as I cleaned out my ear with one of my nails. “So who’s first?” I told them with an evil smile.

                “A Prince of Hell walking around free! Delicious blood…” They said in unison as they all few at me at once.

                “Figures.” I removed the other hand from my pocket and crossed my arms before flinging them outward. Their bodies were sliced into pieces before they could even touch me. “How boring imps are. They aren’t the brightest of demons either.” Sighing in frustration I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side. “At least there’s one thing the human world is good for.” I looked towards the lake, the sun glittering over the water’s surface. Removing my pants and shoes as well I shrugged my shoulders as my body took on its true form. “If I’m going to enjoy it I’m going to enjoy it _my_ way.” I waded into the water up to my waist before diving below the surface, relishing the chill against my skin.

                After a few moments, I stepped out of the lake soaked by the crisp water. I laid down on the shore. Spreading out my wings I felt a small pleasure as the sun started to dry the cool droplets of water that clung to my feathers. I laughed to myself when I thought of what a nervous wreck Luciel would be right now. Putting my hands behind my head I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I lounged under the sun.

                “Oh my gosh!”

                My eyelids twitched when I heard a gasp and then a woman’s frantic voice not far behind it. It didn’t sound like those demon females from earlier. Uninterested, I kept my eyes closed and pretended to stay asleep.

                “Sir---umm… thing?”

                “Thing?!” I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. “The who fuck do you think you—“ My body froze as I looked into the eyes of the human who had collided with me earlier. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cock twitch as I looked into her eyes. I felt heat coursing through my body and my eyes gradually fell to her lips.

                I turned my body towards her and she quickly covered her eyes. “I-I’m glad you’re alive. Seeing a body just lying there scared me. Even though you look….different.”

                “I look different….” I paused when the realization hit me. I quickly looked at my sides and saw that my wings were still stretched out. She saw me in my true form. I jumped at her and she screamed as I grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

                “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you!” She put her hands over mine as I my fist tightened its grip on her clothes.

                I tried to hold back a groan as she touched my skin. _‘Do you not remember what mom told us?’_ My brother’s words from earlier rang in my ears and my eyes widened slightly as she looked up at me. “It’s not fucking possible!!” I threw her to the ground and felt my cock twitch again as I looked down at her. Her cheeks red in embarrassment only fueled the fire I was feeling. I pointed a finger at her and she shied away from me. “You better keep your fucking mouth shut!!” Her eyes shot open in fear as I threatened her. Without another word I closed my wings around myself and vanished from her sight.


	2. Chapter 2

                I was breathing heavily when I appeared in my room. “NO! It’s not fucking possible!!” I paced back and forth in my room throwing everything that I could. “It’s just a crock of shit!” I yelled into the empty room as if to drown out the doubt I felt in my own words.

                I held my head in my hands and growled as that human’s face flashed in my mind. My cock continued to twitch the more I thought about it until I was completely hard. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! It’s just a human!! As if a mere human could fucking satisfy me.” 

                Concealing some of my true form’s features I walked onto the balcony that was adjacent to my room and I spread my wings. Plucking a single feather I looked at it as I spun it between my thumb and forefinger. Shifting my gaze down to the streets of Hell I flicked the feather in a certain direction and waited.

                A few moments later I wasn’t alone. I turned and leaned against the twisted railing. I slowly cocked an eyebrow as her eyes darted back and forth as she looked at me. _What’s her fucking problem? She’s seen me naked before._ She straightened her back and looked almost proud as a sensual smile played at her lips “You rang, your highness?” She said in a sultry voice as she ran the tip of the feather against her lips.

                “Do I ever summon you to fucking talk?” I couldn’t help but smirk as her eyes landed on my fully erect cock.

                “Indeed you don’t, your highness.” She replied taking her eyes off of my dick. Her gaze shifted as she walked towards me. She over exaggerated the sway of her hips as she sauntered over to me.

                “Then there is some question as to why I still hear your fucking voice!” _What the fuck is wrong with her? What’s with the damn chit-chat?_

                “Apologies your highness, I just haven’t seen you this way.” She said as she sunk down to her knees and took my cock in her hand. “Are you hinting that you want to show me more?” She asked as she smiled up at me, her eyes seeming to look at a spot behind me.

                “Show you—“ My eyes froze on the feather she held in her other hand. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened slightly. _Fuck! How could I fucking forget to conceal the rest?!_ Glaring down at her I fully retracted my wings before I fisted my hand in her hair. I pulled her hair back which revealed small horns that peeked out from her forehead. I growled when I found myself thinking of that human’s smooth skin. “You seem to have forgotten your place, as well as the reason I called you here.” I told the demon bitch at my feet.

                “N-no your high—“

                Before she could finished I thrust my cock deep in her mouth. She put her hands on my hips as she started to bob her head up and down. It felt good but different somehow. Getting a better grip on her hair I started the thrust my hips at a pace that I chose, giving her no room to reject it. I continued for a few minutes before pulling her off my cock.

                “Your highness?” She looked up at me questioningly.

                Growling I pulled her to her feet and leaned her over the railing. Kicking her feet apart I ripped her clothes and thrust into her not caring if she was ready or not. She gripped the railing forcefully as she took in all of my throbbing cock.

                “Y-Your highness…” She looked back at me as I reached around and clasped a hand around her throat.

                “You know better than anyone that I don’t give a fuck about a whore’s _feelings._ You speak again and I will clamp your throat so tight you can’t breathe.”

                Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and faced forward. She let out some whimpering cries before she started moaning and pushing back against me as I thrust into her. Feeling frustrated I lifted one of her legs, changing the angle. It still wasn’t feeling as satisfying as usual. _What the fuck is going on?!_

                “You could at least fuck her in your room.”

                I looked up and saw my brother walking towards me. “Now why would I do that when you seem so willing to watch?” I smiled at him as I continued to roughly thrust into the whore in front of me.

                I watched his shoulders shake in disgust as he grimaced. “You’re disgusting you know that?”

                “Says the one still watching.” I said with a smirk in his direction. He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

                Letting out a low growl, I pulled out of the whore and pushed her to her knees and thrust my cock back into her mouth. After a few thrusts I pushed my cock deep in her throat and climaxed, forcing her to swallow every last drop. Pulling back she stayed on her knees and hunched over as she held a hand to her mouth and coughed. Normally the sight would please me but right now it wasn’t even close. I still felt pent up and unsatisfied as if I hadn’t fucked at all.

                “What the fuck?!” I yelled to no one in particular. The whore looked up at me with tears in her eyes while her hand still covered her mouth. I straightened my back and clenched my fists as I glared down at her. “Get lost you worthless bitch!”

                Without a word she vanished from my sight. I splayed my hands out on the railing of the balcony looking in the distance as my body shook. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! This imprint shit can’t be real!_ “Maybe I just need another whore.” I said to myself.

                “You seem tense, brother.” I heard Luciel’s voice next to me and my shoulders twitched as heard the slight amusement in his voice. “Did something happen when you on Earth?”

                I curled my fingers in irritation, my nails digging into the railing. “Nothing fucking happened.” I told him hoping I sounded even the slightest bit convincing.

                “Sure doesn’t seem like nothing you’re all pent up.” Luciel calmly said as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the railing to look at me. “Did you have fun up there?”

                “Yeah. _Tons_ of fucking fun.” I clenched my fist and shattered the bit of railing in my hands. “Fuck.” Standing up straight I brushed my hands together and watching the crumbled pieces fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Luciel looking at me with a glint in his eyes. “Don’t fucking look at me like that! This is that stupid human bitch’s fault…” I whispered under my breath as I turned around to walk away.

                “Whoa, whoa, whoa!!” He put his hand on my shoulder. “What about a human? Are you pent up because of a human?”

                “Get the fuck off me!” Smacking his hand I continued towards my room. I needed to do something to get my mind off that bitch. “I could just kill her.”

                “Ugh! Dude! Put some fucking pants on!” Luciel held up a hand to block some of his line of sight.

                “What the fuck are you blabbering about?” Looking down I saw that my cock was fully erect once more. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!! I’m going to kill this bitch!” Getting dressed a prepared to head back up to Earth to find the fucking bitch. “I’ll kill her with my own hands! That should cure it.”

                “Cure it? What happened?”

                “The bitch saw me.” I muttered. Realizing what I had just said, I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my jaw. _Fuck, don’t let him have heard that._

                “Wait…” Luciel paused before he started to chuckle. “Did…did you imprint on a human?!”

                Pulling on pants I turned to see my brother laying on the floor, holding his sides as tears of laughter slipped from his eyes. Growling, I kicked him across the room. My mood soured even more as he crashed against the wall but continued to laugh hysterically. “Imprinting doesn’t fucking exist, and you’re an idiot if you think it does!”

                I clenched my fists as he struggled to get to his feet. He tried to catch his breath while wiping the tears from his eyes. “You can’t kill her…” He said seriously, righting his glasses. They were useless but he always said they were a ‘fashion statement’, as if he could look any more like a fucking annoyance. His lips twitched before his laughter echoed through the room once again. “You imprinted on a human… How ironic is this? You hate humans!”

                I bit the inside of my cheek, the faint metallic taste of my blood flowing over my tongue. “And why the fuck can’t I kill the bitch?! Stop fucking laughing!!”

                My patience was wearing thin as my brother continued laugh before taking a deep breath. “You really need to pay attention to mom.” Crossing his arms he walked past me to leave the room. Stopping at the doorway he looked over his shoulder and gave me a sly smile, one that he rarely gave to anyone. “You can’t kill her because if you do you’ll die yourself. You don’t believe in imprinting, so what will you do brother?” With those last words he quietly let my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

               “Mother!” I yelled as I barged into her room.

               She was sitting by her window looking over some things, which I assumed were for my father. She placed the papers down in front of her and got up slowly before walking over to me. Reaching out she grabbed my ear like a child that had gotten in trouble.

               “I cannot control how you treat your harlots but you will not barge into my room like I am one of them. I did not raise you this way.” She said quietly as she pulled my face towards her. She was a loving woman but when she got angry she could bring even my father to his knees. “Do I make myself clear, Saeran?”

               “Yes ma’am.” I said quietly. “I’m sorry.” The words were like vinegar on my tongue but I knew she wouldn’t let go of me until she heard them, whether I meant them or not.

               She gave me a sweet smile and held my face in her hands, before she affectionately kissed my forehead. “Now what do you need, darling?”

               “The imprinting things you would tell Luciel and I…” Her hands fell from my face to her sides as she looked at me.

               “I see.” She turned away from me to go sit back down by the window. “Why the sudden interest? You seemed dead set to believe it was just a bedtime story. Did you find someone?” I couldn’t help but hear the excitement in her voice.

               “Well, more or less.” I muttered before continuing. “Anyways… What would happen if I would kill her?”

               Her movements froze as she took in my words. “Why would you want to kill her?”

               “The situation is less than ideal.”  _Just tell me what I want to know mother!_

               She sighed as she put down the papers again. She looked out the window refusing to look at me. “Should you kill her, you would, in turn, die yourself.”  _Well fuck!_ “Also should you stand by and watch her die, it would be as if you had killed her yourself and the result would be the same.”  _Double fuck!_

“So what the fuck to I do?! I don’t want this bitch!!”

               She sighed again. “My darling son, sometimes fate intervenes, whether you would like it to or not. There is nothing you can do about it.” She finally turned to me and gave me that same sly smile that Luciel had apparently inherited. “You have been dealt your cards of fate, and have no choice but to play the hand.”

 

 

                I walked down the same path I when the human bitch had first ran into me. “The cards I was dealt. What the fuck is that kind of shit?! There’s got to be some way to fix this!”

                “Oh Saeran~~” I heard a familiar sing-song voice.

                _Do these whores just fucking follow me everywhere?_ “I’m not in the mood to deal with you. Don’t fucking touch me!” I pulled my arm away as she tried to hug it to her breasts.

                “Oh but Saeran I—“

                My anger got the better of me and I froze the time around me as I clamped a hand around her neck and threw her against the sidewalk as I knelt down. I leaned in so our lips almost touched. Tears began to well in her eyes at the sudden pain.

                “I am not in the fucking mood to deal with any of you fucking whores. Touch me again and I will drag you to the nearest alleyway, rip your head from your body and make you watch as you suffocate and die! Is that understood?!” I spoke in a low voice and her body shivered from fear.

                With a tight squeeze of her throat her only option was to nod. Letting her go I stood up and glared down at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet before she unsteadily ran from me as fast as she could. When she was out of my sight, I started time again with a sigh.

                Placing a hand against my forehead I leaned against the closest building. “Fuck that really takes too much energy to do.” I pinched the bridge of my nose as I kept my eyes closed while listening to the humans that passed me.

                Hours passed without me moving, only listening. _The human came down the way before there was a chance that the bitch would again right?_ “Fuck! I hate waiting!”

                “Thank you so much, they’ll really bring color to my window!”

                My body flinched and my chest tightened when I heard a small voice in the distance. I quickly pushed my body from the building and walked in the direction I heard the voice. It was that human’s voice. It had to be. “Shit! Why am I so frantic?” I clutched a hand to my chest, feeling my heart race. “What a fucking unpleasant feeling! Ugh I just need to fuck this bitch and I’ll be done with the whore.”

                I caught a glimpse of her as she got into a cab, some fresh flowers in her hand. I scoffed as I watched the cab drive off in a direction out of town. “Simple enough. I’ll find her, fuck her, willing or not, and be back in hell before I know it.” Smiling triumphantly I shrouded myself from the world around me. I released my wings took off after the cab.

                The cab stopped where a dirt road ended and she got out and paid the man with a smile. _Keep smiling bitch. Those lips will be around me and I’ll wipe that smile off your face._ Once the cab drove off I landed quietly and followed her as she trekked through the woods. I had to stifle a laugh as I realized just how much easier this was becoming.

                By the time she had gotten to where she wanted the sun had started to set and night was quickly falling. _So she lives in the middle of nowhere, probably alone. This couldn’t_ be _more perfect!_ I watched from the cover of the trees as she opened the front door and closed it behind her. Crossing my arms I leisurely leaned against the trunk of a tree. _I’ll wait until she’s asleep. No reason I can’t enjoy it either._ I felt my cock start to twitch when I thought about the screams that would slip from that delicate throat of hers.

                The lights went out one by one and I could feel the anticipation in me rising as I silently walked towards the cabin. I looked in the window and saw what I could only assume was a line salt on the windowsill. I couldn’t hold back the small laugh that tickled my throat. “Dealing with something much more menacing, bitch.”

                I strolled to the front door and put my hand on the doorknob. Smiling I melted the metal easily allowing me access to the cabin without making too much noise. _What a small place._ I looked around and my gaze landed on the pentagram I was standing in.  A creak on the floorboards caused me to glance upward. The human was standing there, still fully dressed with a frying pan in her hand? I threw my head back and laughed.

                “And what do you plan to do with that?” Her answer was a glare. “As you are, you think normal pentagrams can hold me? Let’s end this little joke shall we?” I tried to walk out of it only to find that I was, in fact, trapped. “What the fuck?! This isn’t possible to be able to hold me you’d need something genetic from me!!”

                “Like your clothes?” She said with a small smirk, her stance never faultering.

                “How the fuck would you ha—“ I blinked in shock before regaining my composure. _The clothes I had left on the shore. Well played, bitch._ She was actually smarter than I gave her credit for. I felt my anger rising as I found a certain curiosity growing for this human.


	4. Chapter 4

                “What do you want with me?”

                She kept the frying pan pointed at me, something I found thoroughly amusing. _What could she possibly do with that?_ I put on my most sensual smile and placed my left over my heart while holding out my right hand as far as I could. “Why I’m here to make your dreams come true, princess.” _Surely this would work and she’d let me out._

                The fire in her eyes flared at my words, not the reaction I was hoping for. “Cut the crap! Like I’m going to listen to some demon!”

                My left hand fell to my side as I clenched it into a fist. I turned my right hand and angrily pointed a finger at her. “This is _your_ fault you fucking bitch! If you hadn’t approached me in the first damn place I wouldn’t fucking be here!”

                “I thought you were someone who was playing around in a costume and died! Then you vanished, and now show up days later!” She yelled back at me, taking no responsibility for the situation.

                _Ahh, yes the time difference between Earth and Hell is different but that’s not important. What the fuck did she say?_ “A fucking costume?! Are you _that_ much of an idiot?!” Her glare deepened as I insulted her.

                Her shoulders squared and she spread her legs to steady her frame. I held back a groan as I looked her up and down. Her jeans hugged her long legs nicely and my eyes continued up her legs leading up to her shapely hips. My mind brought forth the mental image of her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel my cock hardening. I frowned as my eyes continued to trail up her body, a sweater covered her torso. Well that left everything to the imagination. _Her breasts probably aren’t that fucking great anyways._

                What got me the most though, was the look in her eyes. She looked so timid and scared on that first day by the lake, but now she was like a different person. _What had happened to her? Could the imprint have affected the woman as well?_ I shook my head. “This isn’t important. Just break the seal and I’ll fuck you and we’ll both be happy.”

                “You’re out of your damn mind!” She spat back at me. Her knuckles were turning white as her grip on the frying pan tightened.

                I growled and lunged at her only to be reminded that I was trapped. Taking a deep breath I sighed and sat down casually. Bending one knee I kept my foot flat on the ground and leaned back on my hand. _She could’ve at least made it a bit bigger._ “How did you get this information anyways?”

                “What information?” I cocked an eyebrow at her words and tapped my foot on the floor, silently repeating my question. “What business it is of yours?”

                “Well considering it’s not information readily available to just anyone…”

                She put a hand on her hip and sarcastically swayed the pan back and forth in my direction. “So I’m supposed to tell you because you change your tone of voice? Talking like we’re best buds now?” _Something definitely happened to her._

                “We could be fuck buds if you let me out.”

                “Ha! Like I would ever lay down with the likes of you.” She walked over to the sink and put the frying pan in the water that had filled it. “If we’ve moved on to asking questions. What are you? I mean I know you’re a demon but why did I have to make a special pentagram?”

                “I suppose there’s no harm in answering since I can’t kill you and I can’t get out. The Devil is my father, I’m a prince of Hell. What you saw that one day was my true from. Which is something no female is supposed to fucking see me in apparently.” I told her as I grit my teeth. It seemed like if I yelled at her, she yelled back. I had to keep the situation calm and maybe I could talk her into letting me out and I can get down to business.

                “If no one is supposed to see it, why were you in it?” She kept her eyes on me as she walked to the table and pulled out a chair.

                She crossed her arms and legs as she sat in it and faced me. “It gets tiring to conceal it.”

                “Huh. That was your true form?” She looked to the side, thinking about something.

                “Is there something wrong with it?”

                She shrugged her shoulders and held out a hand and rolled her wrist as if looking for the right words. “I just thought it would be more mythological, you know? Like hooved feet and the like.”

                “What a fucking simpleton. You believe everything you read in books or see on television, don’t you?”

                “I do not!” She uncrossed her legs at the same time a loud thump came from the ceiling.

                We both looked up but only I could hear what was on the other side. _Imps again. Fucking pests._ There were more this time, maybe even a grand imp. Easy battle _._ She continued to look up at the ceiling. I glanced over at her and tilted my head as she had turned from me. _Her ass doesn’t look that bad._ She grabbed the frying pan again, water from it dripping to the floor. I smiled widely as another thump rang out. There’s no way she’ll be able to protect herself. She’ll have to let me out.

                _‘Also should you stand by and watch her die, it would be as if you had killed her yourself…’_

My mother’s words rang in my ear and I shot to my feet. “You have to let me out!” _There’s no way she can handle them herself and if she dies…_ The thumping stopped and was replaced with a loud crack as the wood of the roof began to weaken.

                “Fat chance of that happening. I don’t have to trust a damn demon!”

                “This is not a fucking game!” I crossed my arms trying to feign concern. “Unless you want to die that is. In which case I’ll happily watch as they rip you apart.” Her body twitched as I smiled at her.

                She covered her head as splinters of wood rained down on her and a small imp flew in through the hole. Its solid green eyes focused on her and she spread her feet as she brought the pan back preparing to swing. With a loud ‘clang’ she hit it dead center, causing it to fly across the room. Its body smoked as the water that had been on the pan touched its skin.

                _Holy water? Definitely mistook her for a stupid human._ I looked back up at the ceiling and could only watch as the rest of the imps clawed at the small hole. One of them was exponentially bigger than the rest. “A grand imp. Your frying pan won’t be able to hurt that one. It’s bigger than you are. Still don’t want to let me out?”

                “No, I don’t!”

                My lip curled back in a sneer. “You’ll fucking die if you don’t let me out!”

                “And I’m supposed to believe you’re some knight in shining armor?!”

                “What the fuck is wrong with you? You really have a death wish don’t you?”

                She ignored me and looked up at the roof at the same time the grand imp’s hand was reaching inside. She dove out of the way just in time, landing at my feet. The imp’s hand reached again, this time grabbing her. She looked up at me at the same time she dug her nails into the floor. As she was being dragged away her nails scraped away places of the completed circle allowing me my freedom.

                Casually stepping out of the circle, I spread my wings fully and allowed my true form to surface. She’s already seen it and from the small bit I remember imprints only happen on one female. “No need to hide it around the human bitch.” Smiling at the excitement of the battle to come, I shot up through the hole in the roof going after her.


	5. Chapter 5

                My wings flapped in place allowing me to hover as I took in the scene. The grand imp had the human in its hands and she was pushing against its fingers. I couldn’t help but smile at the spunk she had. The grand imp roared and the smaller imps that had been flapping around it like bats changed direction. I laughed in amusement as I curled my fingers and swiped a hand in front of me.

                Like the idiotic imps that attacked me a few days before, their bodies were sliced into pieces. One of them tried to be smart and used its comrades as a shield. It snarled as it flew at me, its clawed hands outstretched. I easily caught the fucker’s head in my hand and applied enough pressure for it to be crushed.

                “Child’s play.” I said as I let go of its limp body before licking its blood off my fingers. “Annoying fucking pests!”

                My heart sank when I heard a scream coming from her. Looking up I saw her clawing at the grand imps fingers while her face held a pained expression. One of her eyes opened slightly as she looked over at me. “Are you going to save me or not you motherfucker?!”

                My eyes widened before I laughed and flew towards the grand imp, killing all the lingering smaller imps along the way. I dove down towards the ground as the grand imp swung its other hand at me. With one strong flap of my wings my angle changed dramatically. I brought my arm back, preparing to strike. With an uppercut my claws sliced through its arm, cleanly severing it. It arched back and roared out in pain.

                The fingers of its severed arm loosened and she slipped out of them. She screamed as she started to fall from the sky. Flying after her I wrapped my hand around her ankle, her face inches from the ground. She breathed heavily as she slowly opened her eyes.

                Her sweater started to fall and I was able to catch a glimpse of her bra before she pulled her sweater down to her waist. _Not bad._ She looked up at me. “Are you going to put me down now?”

                “Nah, I think I like you like this.”

                “Put me the fuck down!!” I smiled down at her and she glared back at me. “Look out you asshole!”

                I looked over my shoulder and saw the grand imp swinging down with his intact hand. Its speed had increased in anger.  I threw her up into the air before putting my feet on the ground and launching myself upward. A split second later its hand crashed against the earth. _Tsk. That was close. I can’t concentrate when she’s around!_

                I reached out and grabbed her wrist this time. The skin to skin contact made me groan slightly and I felt heat rage through my body. I looked below her and saw the moon reflected on the surface of the lake. “Can you swim?” I asked her with a smile, the tip of my fang poking out between my lips.

                “Of course I can swim! Don’t you da—“ The last word merged with a scream as I let her go.

                Her body broke the surface of the lake, the splash fairly small. “At least she knew how to land in the water correctly.” I continued to watch the surface waiting for her to break it again. When I heard her gasp for air and start to make for the shore, I turned towards the grand imp. I rolled my shoulders and shot my hands out to my sides. “Now things are fair!”

                The grand imp growled at me and looked over at the woman. With swift movements I slashed across one of its eyes. “Your battle is with me!” I dodged its hand and slid down its back dragging my claws along the way. My feet touched the ground softly. Flicking my wrist I flung its blood off my hands. “While I’ve enjoyed all this excitement for little old me. I’m getting rather bored. Let’s end this shall we?” Cracking my knuckles I turned toward the grand imp. Crouching down, I gathered energy in my claws before I shot up, effectively slicing it in half.

                “Why did I drag that out?” Gliding down to the lake I ran my hands through the water to rinse the blood off them. The gravel on the shore crunched beneath my feet when I landed. “Now where did the bitch go?”

                “You fucker!” I turned slightly and looked over my shoulder at the sound of her voice. “You fucking dropped me!!!”

                My jaw clenched as I looked her up and down. Water dripped from her hair and her sweater clung to her body. I groaned as I continued to look at her. Shaking my head I cursed myself as I continued to think of how amazing her body must really look. I turned to face her as she marched over to me.

                “I swear to fucking God!!” She raised her hands like a crazed banshee.

                I grabbed her wrists and my body shivered as I touched her skin.  “I saved you. You know what that means?”

                “Saved me?! I had never seen those things before you showed up! It’s your fault they were here in the first place!”

                “So fucking feisty.” I held her hands at her sides. “Where is that timid little thing from before?”

                “Fuck you!”

                “I plan on having you do just that.” Smiling, I tightened my hold on her wrists as she tried to pull away from me. My gaze dropped, transfixed on her lips. I had purposely never kissed anyone. It would give the wrong idea and I didn’t want to be bothered with the increased affection from a whore. _But I wanted to kiss this bitch?_ I knew she was still glaring at me but I just couldn’t take my eyes off her lips.

                “What are you staring at?” Her voice sounded distance to my ears and I couldn’t focus on it.

                It was obvious she didn’t like me so there would be no increased affection with her if I did kiss her. Letting go of her wrists I immediately wrapped my arms around her before she could step away from me. Our bodies pressed together and with a growl, my claws dug into her sweater. I ripped in in half pulling it from her body. Her eyes widened and her body froze in shock. My eyes hungrily trailed over her bare skin before she crossed her arms and covered her breasts.

                My cock was painfully erect and the only urge I had was to bury it between her legs. The anger of the attraction that had driven me before was quickly pushed aside. _What the fuck is this?_ Never once had I felt the need to fuck as strong as I do now. My eyes locked with hers and I heard a faint gasp come from her parted lips.

                She took a step away from me and tripped over a branch embedded in the ground. She fell on her ass but still kept her breast covered with one arm while she steadied herself with the other. She looked up at me and I saw the eyes of the timid girl from before. _So she is still in there somewhere._

                “G-get away from me!” She screamed as she scooted away from me.

                I jumped towards her, landing perfectly between her legs. Grabbing both wrists I pinned them to the ground, causing her back to dig into the gravel of the shoreline. With my whip-like tail I wrapped it around one wrist to replace my hand. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. She was gritting her teeth, in obvious pain as her back pressed against the ground.

                I ignored to small pain that ran though my head as I applied pressure to her jaw and forced her to open her mouth. I crashed my lips against hers, my tongue delving into her mouth. The taste of the kiss was intoxicating. She tried to turn her head away as she tried to wiggle out from underneath me. Her struggles were futile and I was not going to be denied what I wanted. When I finally broke the kiss she was breathing heavily to catch her breath. Our mixed saliva kept our lips connected which I found oddly erotic.

                I leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’m going to fuck you whether you like it or not.”

                “No!! Get off me!!” She yelled in my ear.

                The sound froze my body, an immense pain ripped through my head. Closing my eyes tightly, I sat back on my heels as I held my head in my hands. “What the fuck?!”

                Opening one eye and squinting I looked at her. Her fist collided with my face before she scrambled to her feet and ran back towards the cabin. I watched her back as she vanished into the home. Rubbing my cheek with one hand while pressing my forehead with the other I sat there not knowing what to make of the events that just happened. _What the fuck is going on?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some disgusting actions towards the end of the chapter.

                It took me a few minutes before I could even try to stand. “What did that bitch do to me?!” I clenched my teeth as I tried to stay on my feet. With my vision slightly blurred I kept one hand pressed to my forehead as I staggered towards the cabin.  My wings stayed outstretched in order for me to keep my balance. My body swayed as I reached forward. My claws dug into the wood as I gripped the doorframe. “What the fuck did you do?!” The words came out in a snarl as I spat them at her.

                She stood there in dry pants and a tank-top with thin straps, one of which was sliding down her shoulder. _Will the torment never fucking end?_ The faucet of the sink was running and my vision cleared as I focused on the spray nozzle from the sink held in her hands like a weapon. I glanced down at the pentagram on the floor making sure that she hadn’t fixed it before I folded my wings and walked inside.

                I held my hand out in front of me condescendingly as I smirked at her. “What? You’re going to spray me with water?”

                “It’s holy water, bitch!” She smiled at me as my own smile faded. “It won’t kill you but It’ll fucking hurt won’t it?”

                My wings twitched but I didn’t move. _She doesn’t have the guts to piss me off._ I took another step towards her and she spread her legs in a more defiant stance. I saw a glint in her eyes before she pressed the button on the nozzle.

                Yelling out in pain I dove back out of the home. The water seeped through my shirt, burning my skin. “Fuck! You fucking bitch!” I quickly ripped the shirt off as I glared back at her from outside. I saw her eyes widened and I smirked as I straightened my back. “If you wanted me to get undressed you could’ve begged nicely.”

                “I wouldn’t beg you for anything!” She yelled from inside.

                “Oh, I highly doubt that. You should just accept the inevitable and let me fuck you.” I couldn’t help but feel a little angry as she rolled her eyes at me. _Such defiance, angering and yet strangely thrilling as well._ “I’m done with this going back and forth shit.” _It had to have been a fluke right? I just used too much power earlier._

                Bending my knees slightly I jumped for her again. I slapped the nozzle out of her grip with one hand as I clapped the other hand over her mouth. I couldn’t hear her voice but the pain in my head started to return and I instantly let her go. “What the hell are you doing?!”

                “I’m not doing anything! Get away from me!” She raised her hand to slap me.

                Easily grabbing her wrist I pulled her to me so our noses almost touched. “You were able to strike me once. I strongly suggest you refrain from trying to do so again.” My voice was barely above a whisper and a small look of fear glazed over her eyes.

                I placed my hand over her mouth as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. We stared at each other in silence. While she was glaring at me, my mind was racing. _How the fuck am I going to handle this? I can’t fuck her unless she wants it and she doesn’t even have to object verbally. I can’t bring her to Hell with me, but I can’t leave her here unprotected knowing that she could be attacked and killed._

                “This is so fucking frustrating.” I sighed as I pushed her away from me. Her head tilted slightly as I reached up and plucked one of the larger feathers from my wings. Forcefully, I held it out to her. “Here!”

                “I don’t want that!” She took a step away from me looking at the feather in disgust.

                Grabbing her wrist I applied pressure, making her open her hand. I placed the feather in her hand and stepped back. She held it between her fingers as she looked at it from all angles. Raising her other hand she lightly pinched her fingers together and gently ran them from the base to the tip of it. With a growl I grabbed both her wrists. “Don’t fucking do that, I’m losing my damn mind!”

                “So what? Is this a memento of our meeting that I’m supposed to stare at longingly?” She said sarcastically as she looked up at me.

                “That would actually be good news for me.” I gave her a sensual smile, in return she rolled her eyes. I clenched my jaw and backed away from her. “Look. I have shit to figure out and putting it simply if you die I do as well and I have no desire to throw away my life for a worthless human like you. Use it if you get in trouble. Then I’ll be back to save this pitiful thing you call life. Just don’t be fucking stupid!”  I vanished from her sight as she opened her mouth to speak again.

 

                The moment I was back in my room I ripped off my pants and clutched my erect cock eagerly with my hand. Placing my other hand on the bedpost next to me I began to quickly pump the hand wrapped around my cock. “Fucking bitch! She did that shit on purpose!” I tilted my head back as I continued to masturbate. “If she just let me fuck her…” The picture of her naked torso came to mind and a small wave of pleasure ran through me as I came into my hand.

                My breath was somewhat heavy and my body was still tense but at least I got a little satisfaction. I held up my hand and looked at the cum sticking to my fingers. “Not as much satisfaction as I would like but at least it took some of the edge off. Better than that demon whore.” My eyes rolled back into my head in annoyance. “Do you just constantly stand outside my door and wait until I do anything pleasurable to appease your virgin mind?” I looked over my shoulder and saw Luciel walk in.

                “I-I am not a virgin! It’s all coincidence, brother.”

                “Of course you’re not and I’m sure it is.” I flicked my wrist laughing as he had to dodge the cum I flung at him.

                “That is fucking disgusting!” His face lost some of its color as he tried to regain his composure. Pushing his glasses up his nose I saw a smile peak from behind his fingers. “How was that hot, human ass?” His smile widened as he thrust his hips and laughed.

                “I wouldn’t know.” I growled as I picked up the pants I had ripped off and cleaned off the rest of my hand. “I need to speak to mother.” I could feel a vein in my forehead pulsating in anger as he continued to laugh. Slipping on fresh clothes, I prepared to go speak with our mother. _There’s got to be a way around this!_

                “So you’re believing this imprint business now? The first Prince of Hell to imprint on a hu—“

                I turned and flung myself at him. Grasping his clothes I threw him roughly against the wall. “Not a chance, but you better keep your mouth shut!”

                “But it’s a human…” I clenched my jaw as he bit his lips together to keep from laughing.

                I looked at the cum that he had dodged. Turning him around, I put my hand on the back of his head. Smiling to myself I started to push his face towards the sticky, white globs that clung to the wall. “Still think it’s funny, fucker?”

                He frantically put his hands on the wall and tried to push back against me. “Okay! Okay! It’s not funny!” I slacked my strength and he jumped back away from the wall, clutching his chest. “I thought I was going to die.”

                “You’re so overdramatic.” I walked by him and caught sight my reflection. My true form stared back at me. “Why do I keep forgetting? Dammit!” I continued to watch myself, making sure I had all my form’s features hidden.

                “Are you going to leave that shit on the wall? You should really clean up after yourself.” Luciel said as he jumped out of the room and cautiously peeked back inside.

                “I swear you act more like a child than anything else. That’s what the maids are for you fucking dumbass. Don’t bother me with such stupid questions.” Ignoring anything else he had to say I walked passed him and to our mother’s room. _If anyone knows all about this imprint shit, she does._


	7. Chapter 7

                “I’m going to find out what I want to know.” I grumbled to myself as I stood in front of the doors to my mother’s room. Raising my hand I gently knocked my knuckles against her door. _Don’t get mad and storm out, just find out what you want to know so you can get to fucking._ I silently waited for the invitation to enter.

                “Come in.” Her voice was quieter than usual.

                Opening the door I entered and saw the reason why. She was nursing new markings that had been left on her skin. Father had been rough while he fucked her, again. My fists clenched at my sides as she smiled sweetly at me like nothing had happened.

                “Oh, my darling boy.”

                I sighed and scratched the back of my head. “Don’t call me that mother.” I said gruffly as I stood in the middle of the room.

                “I can call you whatever I would like to Saeran, I gave life to you. And it doesn’t matter how old you are you’ll always be one of my darling boys. Did you need something? Perhaps something about this imprinting nonsense?” She gave me a sidelong glance and smiled widely.

                “How did you know that’s why I’m here?” I let out in a small growl.

                “Because I knew what would happen. You can’t have your way with this woman unless she’s willing to let you.” She slowly stood up and walked over to the window to glance outside. “I know, because it was _my_ doing.”

                “What?! What the fuck mother! So because of you I can’t just fuck the bitch as I see fit?!”

                Glancing over her shoulder at me I could see the icy glare she sent my way. “Yes I did. Both you and your brother are this way. The curse on your bloodline was revised. I don’t care how you treat your harlots but the woman that you imprinted on with not suffer the same fate as myself and others before me!”

                My eyes widened slightly as her voice broke with emotion. _So she knows what I’m going through, hopefully she doesn’t know it’s a human._ I shook my head and felt my muscles tense in anger. “Why would you fucking do this?!”

                She put her hand on the window and flung it open. “I hate him. With a passion, I hate him. But I also love him for giving me such handsome and wonderful boys. You think I was a willing participant?” Staring at her back I could feel my claws start to appear as they dug into the palms of my hands. “If you want her body, you have work for it.”

                I fought against the urge to lunge at my mother as she continued to speak to me. _How could she fucking do this?!_ “How could you have changed a curse that’s been around for thousands of years? And all because of your fucking feelings!”

                She turned quickly and walked over to me. Raising a hand she slapped me across the face. I couldn’t hide the shock on my face as I look back at her. “It’s not for me! You think your father and I love each other dearly? Well? Do you?!”

                I put my hand to my cheek rubbing away the pain of the sting. “What does love have to do with anything?”

                “To the woman, everything. One day you’ll see. Whoever you’ve imprinted on, when she smiles at your lovingly, you’ll thank me.” She held my face in her hands. Pulling me down towards her she kissed my forehead. “You may not understand now, but I did it because I want my boys to be happy. It was the last thing I can give you as your mother.” I scoffed at her words as she stepped away from me and back towards the window. “Please leave now, Saeran. I need rest.”

                “Whatever.” I saw her shoulders flinch at my words before I turned and left her room. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway. “What bullshit! If she wanted me to be happy she wouldn’t have interfered with anything and would’ve just let me fuck who I want when I want when the time came!”

                Just then my heart beat strongly and it felt like my body was being separated from itself. I smiled to myself as I held out my hand and saw the feather I had given her materialize before my eyes. Closing my hands around it I brought it to my lips. “I knew it wouldn’t be long until you would call for me.” With a smug laugh I released my wings and wrapped them around myself, vanishing on the spot.

 

                When I arrived in the place she had used the feather I was slightly confused. “Why the fuck am I in the middle of the damn forest?” I heard rustling across the way from me and saw her running out of the dense foliage. Her eyes were wide with fear and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. It was obvious she had called me as a last resort. “You’re a fucking idiot!” I yelled at her as she ran past me.

                Rolling my eyes I went after her. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I folded my wings and easily ran next to her. The trees were too dense to fly and I had to keep an eye on her, so runny would have to do. “And you waited so long because?”

                She glared at me as she continued to run, and I couldn’t help but noticed how her breasts bounced with each step. “It’s…. Not like… You fucking left… Instructions…” She panted.

                After a few minutes she stopped and put her hands on her knees and leaned forward. She pressed her ass against a tree trunk for support. I crossed my arms in boredom and looked her up and down. She looked like she was in pajamas or loungewear of some sort. A baggy shirt and pants made of some thin material. _How dull._

                “What is attacking this time?” I raised my eyebrow at the confused look on her face. “Oh that vast knowledge you had about trapping me was it?”

                “Don’t patronize me! That’s all the blonde man told me!”

                “What blonde man?” Her words piqued my interest. I uncrossed my arms as I tried to remember any blonde people I knew.  My mind was brought back to the present when heard a screech behind me, turning my head I saw what had been chasing her.

                A woman with a beautiful face stood there, staring at us. Her skin was ghostly pale and she had long black hair, the length stopping at her ankles. Her arms were just as incredibly long as her hair. Her nails, almost like daggers, scrapped against the earth as she started to walk towards us. Her body was wrapped in jade-green robes.

                Just a simple type of female vampire, who either died during childbirth or while she was pregnant. Though they prefer the blood of newborns, males over females, they will tend to go after any human blood available. Not the kind of vampire that usually skulks around here. “It’s a langsuir, just curious as to what it’s doing here.”

                “A what??” She leaned her body slightly to get a better look at it.

                “You really don’t know a damned thing about demons do you?” I gave her a condescending smile. Her knowledge at our last meeting was really a fluke. Depending on what this blonde man told her I could use her lacking knowledge of the demon world to my advantage.

                “What was your first fucking clue?”

                I smirked at her before turning fully towards the langsuir. Tougher than a grand imp but still an easy battle to win. The vampire froze as I took on my true form. I sighed in slight pleasure, it was always nice not having to expend any energy to conceal myself.

                “Whyyy protect a human?” The langsuir said eerily as she raised one of her long arms and pointed.

                “That’s my business.” Moving quickly I slid in behind the vampire. “However, since I can’t let this information get out, I have to eradicate you.” I grabbed her hair while slicing my other hand through the air, severing her head cleanly from her torso.

                The langsuir’s body fell limply to the ground as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body gradually turned to ash and the breeze rustling through the forest dispersed all that was left of her. _Why was she here? Someone had to have sent her in this direction._

                Glanced up at the human I watched her intently as I walked towards her. She pressed her back against the tree behind her. “That’s twice I’ve saved you now.”

                “So? It’s your fault anyways.” Her voice quivered slightly as she looked away from me.

                Standing in front of her I noticed her body was shaking. Time to try my advantage. “It was rather scary wasn’t it? Not knowing if you would live or die, and this was just a simpleton.”

                Her head jerked up and she stared at me with wide eyes. “But if I die, you said you would die too!”

                I shrugged seeming to care less. “You never know, I could wake up one day and not care. Then what would you do with that vast knowledge of demons you have?” She bit her lip and looked down, her fingers digging into the bark of the tree. “You can’t protect yourself and you don’t want to die. We can work out a deal.”

                She shied away from me pressing her back harder against the tree. She glanced up at me wearily. “What do you want?” She asked but sounded like she already knew the answer. _I was going to get what I wanted._

                Grabbing her chin I tilted her face up towards me as I stepped closer, pressing my body against hers. Lowering my head, my lips were a breath away from hers. I made sure our eyes stayed locked together as I spoke. “Simple. My protection for your body.”


	8. Chapter 8

                “My body?” She slowly repeated the words. I could feel her fingers twitch slightly as she put her hands against my chest to push me away. “You’re crazy!” She purposely hit her shoulder against me as she walked past me.

                _Just need to push it a little farther._ I turned and grabbed her wrist. “Do you know what else is out there?” I inwardly smiled as her body froze. “Do you know what lurks in the shadows? Anything could be after you, you never know.”

                She jerked her wrist out of my grip. “S-so, give me one of your feathers again.”

                “Hmmm.” I scratched my cheek pretending to think on her suggestion. “I could do that, but why should I? It’s a real fucking pain to rush to save your ass.” She glared at me as she started to hike back the way she had come from while she ran. _Damn! Can’t ‘save’ her from her sense of direction if she has a decent one._ Knowing she was looking over her shoulder at me I shrugged and followed after her. “Of course, you could always just go try to find blondie again. After all, that seemed to work out so well for you.”

                “Shut up! And for your information he approached me.” She huffed as she started to climb up a slightly steep incline.

                “So you talk to strangers about the inner workings of your life? How are you not dead yet?”

                “I tend to keep to myself. I’m more of an outcast anyways. Which is fine with me, less that I have to deal with. Then you fucking showed up.” Getting to the top of the incline she brushed her hands together to remove the dirt on her palms

                “You’re blaming all this fucking shit on me?” I could feel anger boiling inside me but forced it down to keep this somewhat civil. _It’s all to get what I want._

                “Well it is your fucking fault! Lounging around naked like you owned the damn place.”

                “Maybe you should keep your curiosity at a minimum and you wouldn’t fuck up someone else’s life.” _It’s all to get what I want._

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” She spat at me while she continued.

                _And you’re a fucking prudish bitch._

 

                The banter between us continued until we got to the lake. She paused and looked at the clearing where the grand imp had been killed. “So umm… Do demons just vanish when they die?” She hugged herself as she continued to look at the area.

                “Most do. Which is the best news for me because that means less clean up that I have to fucking do.” _Come the fuck on! Just give in already!_ “There are much larger things out there.” I smiled as her body flinched. I slowly walked up to her and put my lips by her ear. “It would be wise for you to take the deal I have given you.” I whispered before I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk leisurely towards her home.

                “_______.” Her voice was soft but still audible.

                “What?” I turned back towards her. The moon was just a sliver in the sky but it still gave just enough lighting to make her seem almost angelic.

                She walked over and stood in front of me. My breath hitched when she looked up. Her eyes were shining brilliantly and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. “My name is _____. I want know your name before anything.” She cleared her throat, straightened her back, and squared her shoulders. “It… It’ll be my body on _my_ terms.”

                Smiling triumphantly I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. Grasping her chin to keep her head in place I replied. “Saeran. And I’ll be taking some of my payment now.” Before she could protest I pressed my lips to hers.

                There was no pain in my head. The pain I would’ve felt before was replaced with a pleasurable electric wave that pulsed through my body with every heartbeat. I pulled back and with a low growl pulled her inside her home. Putting my hands on her hips I lifted her and guided her to put her legs around my waist before pressing her back to the wall. My hands wrapped around her wrists and pinned them against the wall. Her eyes were wide but there was something almost sensual flickering in them. 

                _Holy fuck!_   _Where was that look before?_  I swallowed hard before kissing her again. There was a hunger I couldn’t explain and her body was the only thing that could satisfy it. I pulled back and looked at her. “Open your mouth.”

                Her brow furrowed as she looked away from me. Adjusting my grip on her wrists I held them in one hand as I grabbed her chin with my other hand, forcing her to look at me. It was obvious she wasn’t going to be as submissive as the women I was used to.  _What a fucking pain, but as long as I get what I want that can’t be helped._  I pressed my hardening cock against her through our clothes. She gasped as she closed her eyes. She bit at her plump lower lip and she tried to hold back a small moan. As I watched her reaction, I could feel my cock twitch as it got harder.

                _I’ve hardly done anything and her body was already very responsive to each little movement. Either she hasn’t fucked in a long time or…_  “Are you a virgin?” The thought that she might very well be pure and untouched made my cock fully erect, aching, and begging me to be inside her.

                “That’s none of your business.” I pressed against her again and she whimpered as she wiggled against me.

                “Then you’ve fucked before.” The question came out in a growl which surprised even me.

                I kept her head still but she shifted her gaze away from me. “Not exactly.”

                “The fuck does that even mean?” Giving her chin a jerk, her gaze met mine once again.

                “Th-The only sexual contact I’ve had is oral…” She said in a quiet voice.

                My body twitch in something I could only describe as anger. _Why the fuck would I be angry if she’s had contact with anyone else. Doesn’t matter. I’ll erase it._ I started to grind my hips against her, and she moaned softly in response. I crashed my lips against hers wanting to taste the sounds that escaped her lips. My tongue delved into her mouth, claiming every inch of it as my own.

                When I pulled back she was breathing heavily and her body was shaking. _Giving her any more stimulation and she might cum._ The thought of having her body so sensitive to me made me feel unusually possessive. If she was going to be the only bitch I could find satisfaction with, then I was going to make sure no one else would be able to satisfy her either.

                Releasing her wrists, I unwrapped her legs from about my waist and had her place her feed on the floor. Stepping back lightly I looked her up and down slowly. She leaned back against the wall for support as she pressed a hand to her chest. Her breathing was still heavy and her eyes were partially lidded as she looked back at me.

                I put my hands on her hips as I smiled. _Fucking finally!_ _It doesn’t look like foreplay will be needed but any sudden attacks and she’ll refuse, ultimately leaving me in pain._ I kept my eyes on her as I closely watched her reactions. I hooked my thumbs under the waistline of her pants and knelt to my knee as I pulled them down. _Fucking Christ!_ “Never would’ve taken you as one who didn’t wear panties, _____.” The lips of her pussy glistened from the small lighting in the room. _She has to be a virgin being as wet as she is, we haven’t even done anything!_

                “S-shut up!!” She gasped as I put my hand against the inside of her thigh to keep her from pressing her legs together and hiding herself.

                Her legs were smooth and I bit the inside of my cheek as my cock pulsed painfully, begging me to just throw her on the floor and fuck her senseless. I knew if I did that however, pain would be the result. My throat felt dry as I felt the sudden urge to taste her. Lifting one of her legs I put it over my shoulder as I looked up at her.

                Her body twitched as she looked down at me with widened eyes. “What are you doing?!”

                “Claiming my payment.”

                I ran my tongue up the inside of her leg, her hips involuntarily bucking away from the wall. The closer I got to her pussy the more intoxicating her smell was. My mind was clouding and was quickly settling on one thing and one thing only. _I want to taste her._

                Pressing her hips to the wall I slowly ran my tongue over the slit of her pussy. She gasped as she tilted her head back. “D-Don’t…..”

                I paused waiting for any pain to race through my head. When nothing happened I let out a low chuckled and licked her again. “You say that but even your body isn’t convinced by that feeble protest. You were wet before I even started.”

                “That’s not… That’s not true! Nngh!” She moaned as I trailed a hand up the inside of her leg.

                I traced a finger around her, enjoying how her body shivered slightly. “Let’s test that shall we.” Her back arched and she bucked her hips against my hand as I easily inserted two fingers. “You’re really tight.” I groaned as I began to scissor my fingers.

                She held the back of her hand against her mouth as she began to pant. She looked down at me, struggling to keep her eyes open against the pleasure she was feeling. “Don’t…haaa… Don’t say that…” She said quietly.

                _I wonder if demon and human pussy are identical in anatomy._ Keeping my fingers inside her I curled them towards me, pressing against her. Her quick gasp was all I needed to know. “You’re liking this.” I told her before closing my lips around her clit and adding suction while my fingers still pressed against her.

                “Nnngh! Haaa….”

                I inwardly smiled when she let out moan after moan and couldn’t reply to me. I could feel her starting to clench around my fingers and began to thrust them and out of her while rolling my tongue around her clit. Her leg that had been hanging loosely over my shoulder, suddenly came to life as she used it to try to keep my face pressed against her. Her fingers entangled in my hair and her hips arched away from the wall. _Just a little more and she’ll cum._

                “S-Saeran!”

                My eyes widened as she called out my name while she came. My body shook as I groaned. “What the fuck!” I growled at myself as I recognized the same small satisfaction I felt when I came while masturbating to the thought of her. _I fucking came, too?! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_ I shrugged her leg off my shoulder and stood up. Her legs shook as she tried to stay upright. Pushing back the string of curses towards myself I smiled at her triumphantly.

                “Is… Is that enough… Payment for you?” She asked me between pants.

                “Not even close. For full payment, you’ll be begging to have my cock deep inside you.”

                Anger was quickly taking over the pleasure that had shown in her eyes just seconds before. “I’ll never beg you for anything!”

                She flinched as I stepped towards her and grabbed her chin. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I brought our lips a breaths width apart. “Make no mistakes, _____. The first cock you cum around will be mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

                “Then why did you stop?” She asked me as she rose her chin of her own accord, challenging me.

                I stepped even closer and placed my forearm against the wall behind her. Keeping my hold on her chin with my other hand I pressed my body against hers. “Are you saying you want me to continue? I could tease you until you beg for me to fuck you senseless. I wouldn’t take long.” I felt the muscles move in her neck as she swallowed hard.

                “Not a chance!” She put her hand on my wrist and roughly removed my hand from her chin. She put her hands on my chest and put all her weight into trying to push me away from her.

                _Tsk. What a weak thing. How would fucking her not kill her?_ I stepped away from her. “Put your fucking pants on. I want to bathe.”

                “I was already going to put them on! You don’t need to tell me to.”

                She angrily picked her pants up off the floor and bent to put them on. I gave her a sidelong glance and clenched my jaw as I saw the curvature of her ass. Growling silently to myself I looked around the room and saw some of the clothes I had left when I was last on Earth. They were balled up on a chair against an opposite wall. I walked over to them and picked them up. “At least there’s a pair of pants.” _Can’t exactly walk around naked if I seem to have a constant hard-on. It would just take longer to get what I want from her._

                “Why do I care if you bathe?” I looked over my shoulder at her. She had a hip pushed out as she crossed her arms across her chest.

                “I doesn’t matter to me if you care or not, but you’re coming with.”

                “No fucking way!”

                “Calm your fucking tits. I never said you had to join me.” Throwing the pants over my shoulder I walked over to her and put a knuckle under her chin. “That is unless you’re offering to join.” She jerked her chin away from my hand, rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something. “Besides I can’t bathe here. You have it all rigged up with holy water don’t you?” Her mouth open and closed, much like a fish, as she debated on speaking or not.

                Not wanting to stand around for hours waiting for a response I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her out of the cabin and towards the lake, ignoring her protests. I smiled to myself as I thought of the crisp water. _Hopefully this imprinting shit didn’t take pleasure out of_ everything.

                “Hey! Why do I have to come with you? I want to bathe too, you know!” Her footfalls were quick as she tried to keep up with my stride.

                “Are you offering to join?” I looked over my shoulder and gave her a smirk.

                “Fuck off!”

                “You have to come with because I can’t know for certain that you’ll be safe. And I personally would like to remain alive.” I let go of her wrist when we got to the shore and started to undress. I started to unbutton my pants but paused when I heard the shuffle of the gravel and looked over at her. She was facing away from me but I could tell her body was tense. “You shouldn’t deny your urges. If you want to look, have at it.”

                Her shoulders jerked as she huffed. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re not much to look at anyways.”

                “Big talk for a virgin.” I sighed pleasantly as I let out all the features of my true form. I walked over to her and from behind her I trailed the feathers of one of my wings across her cheek. I laughed as she raised a hand and tried to push the feathers away before taking a few steps away from me. “All talk. It won’t take long before you’re on your back.”

                “Keep fucking dreaming.”

                I removed my pants and my lip curled back in anger. _Fucking bullshit, cumming from nothing._ I stomped my way into the lake, diving under the surface when it was deep enough. Breaking the surface again I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I satisfyingly stretched and fluttered my wings. When I glanced _____’s way she quickly averted her eyes. With her arm crossed against her chest again, she sat down and leaned back against a tree trunk.

                “Working for a quick fuck isn’t for me. I’ll break her. The quicker the better.” Cupping some water in my hand I purposely started to bathe myself leisurely. “In a day or two she won’t be a virgin anymore.” I smiled to myself as I continued to unhurriedly bathe myself while feeling her gaze on me. “Won’t take long at all.”

                After a few minutes I stole a glance in her direction. Feeling a little annoyed I quickly got out of the lake and walked over to her. _She fucking fell asleep?!_ I crouched down and looked at her face. “I guess when she’s not glaring she’s not _that_ bad to look at.” I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face up. I turned her face to the side and saw the smooth skin of her neck, her pulse calm and even.

                I leaned in close and ran my tongue along the pulse in her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin. She shivered slightly, though most likely from the cool droplets of water falling form my hair. “Hmm. For added measure…” I slowly adjusted the position of her body, pausing my movements when she started to stir. When she sighed in her sleep I put my lips to her neck, sucking just enough to be able to leave a mark.

                When I pulled back I looked at the slightly bruised skin. _I’ll make a better one when she’s awake. Doing it now would cause her to fucking lose it and I’d rather not be in pain after enjoying that dip in the lake._ Leaning her back against the tree I went to put on the pants I had originally left behind. Walking back over to her I nudged her with my foot.

                “Hey! Wake your ass up! We’re walking back now.” Her brows knitted together and she hugged herself before clicking her tongue and relaxing once again. “Don’t make me carry your fucking ass back.”

                When she still didn’t stir I growled in annoyance. _Fine, but I’m going to touch where I want then._ Reaching out I put my hands on her shoulders and trailed my fingertips down her arms. Resting my hands on her hips I put my hands underneath her shirt and touched the bare skin of her abdomen. I smiled triumphantly as she sighed pleasurably in her sleep.

                “It’s a shame, I don’t think you are a very heavy sleeper.” Pulling my hands out from under her shirt I reached behind her back with one arm while hooking my other under her legs. Lifting her up in one swift movement, she sleepily wrapped an arm around my neck as she put her head on my shoulder. “Bad move, _____.” Moving my I reached over and cupped her breast. Giving it a light squeeze I heard her whimper. I smiled as I walked back towards the cabin. “You can continue to fight me but your body wants it. Just a bit more pushing and you’ll be serving up your body on a silver platter.”


	10. Chapter 10

                I walked into the cabin with _____ still in my arms. Walking into her bedroom I dropped her down onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and for a split second I could’ve sworn she glared at me. Rolling over she mumbled something about me getting the fuck out of her room as she pulled to covers up to her chin.

                _It is a real shame you’re not a heavy sleeper._ With a frustrated sigh I walked out of her room and moved the small couch around so that I could at least look into her room. I plopped down onto it and glanced back into her room. “What a real fucking pain.” I twirled my hand in the air dramatically. “A Prince of Hell forced to be courteous to some lowly human.” My tail twitched in agitation as I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling.

                I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at the amateur repair job in the roof. I gave her room a sideways glance before looking back up to the repair job. “Why didn’t she just pay someone to fix it? It looks like shit. Whatever. Doesn’t matter to me.” Closing my eyes I tried not to think of the woman not ten feet from me who, annoyingly so, seemed completely at ease that she had a demon in her house.

 

The edges of my vision were blurred as I walked down the winding streets of hell. This was a route I knew all too well. I put my hands in my pockets and I walked down the familiar alleyways. My mood grew increasingly foul with each step I took towards the preset destination of my memory. On cue I looked over my shoulder and saw the face of a younger me running excitedly down the streets. I stood still as my younger self ran through me as if I were a mere apparition. So many times I had try to stop him, knowing that it was a useless feat. Closing my eyes I ran my fingers roughly through my hair as I tilted my head back. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the disorder that was always present in the skies of Hell. Balling my fist at my side I continued on the only path this memory would take me to. I stopped at a house that brought forth a wave of anger inside me that I had never experienced before.    
“What is this?!”  
I heard the voice of my younger self and knew exactly what he had seen. A woman I had been with many times, was in the throes of ecstasy with two men. With I sigh I fazed through the wall and looked at the woman who had used me for her own personal amusement for many years. The men she was with had fled the moment they saw my face. Fearful of a prince of hell suddenly showing up.  
“You’re still young. You’ve fulfilled your use to me.”  
I clenched my jaw as the blonde-haired, green-eyed succubus flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. It’s true, I was young and she was the first female I had been intimate with. I would speak about her as if she was a part of me. I ignored the fact that she was a succubus, thinking that I would be enough to keep her satisfied. I had started to connect with her on an emotional level. Even thought that ‘love’ could possibly be something I could look forward to with her. I was wrong.  
“But Rika! We…”  
“Haha ‘we’? There never was a ‘we’. There was only a me and a you. I got what I wanted and I am bored with you now. You may leave.”  
I glanced over at my younger self and I licked my own lip in the same place his fang broke his skin while he shook in anger.  
Three. Two. One.  
He lunged for her, his claws like daggers as he embedded both hands into her chest. Her eyes were wide with shock as she let out a cough, showering his face with small droplets of blood. Blood flowed from her lips as she grabbed at his hair.  
“Don’t….we can be…”  
She feebly tried to plead for her life and shivered as she heard a chilling laugh echo in the room.  
“There was only a me and a you.”  
Turning his hands while they were still embedding in her chest he ripped her body in half. A shower of blood staining his face and clothes. I stood silently as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. One tear slipped from his eye before he got to his feet and licked the blood that had trailed down to his lips. With a smirk he chuckled.  
“Never again.”  
He whispered before he walked out the door never once looking back.

 

                I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. Sitting up I put my head in my hands before running my fingers through my hair. _Stupid fucking memories._ I stretched my cramped wings as I got to my feet. “Probably shouldn’t have slept on them.” I shrugged and slowly flapped them in the space around me. “Oh well, nothing I can fucking do about it now.”

                I looked out the window and saw the sun was now up and with no colors of the dawn tinting the trees outside the double paned glass I guessed it was closer to noon. I glanced into her room and saw the outline of her body still under the covers.

                “Yo! Are you always this fucking lazy? If you want to stay in bed that can be arranged.” I leaned against the doorframe. Something wasn’t right. With the mark I had left on her I also put some of my power into it. I knew the mark was weak but I should be able to feel something no matter how faint it was. I stomped over to the bed and tore back the covers. I could feel anger boiling in my veins as I looked at a line of pillows. “This bitch _wants_ to die!”

                With a growl I ran out of the place before jumping up into the sky and searching the surrounding area. _I don’t feel anything._ I looked toward the direction of the city. “I swear she has a fucking death wish!!” Strongly flapping my wings I made my way towards the city.

                Using simple camouflaging powers I flew over the city before spotting her. My lip curled in a sneer as I landed in an ally before concealing all my features. I waited for her to walk by me before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shaded space with me.

                “What the fuck is your problem!” She yelled as I boxed her in my arms, with her back pressed against the building. She looked up at me with anger flashing in her eyes. “Wait. How did you find me?”

                I smiled down at her before putting a hand on the side of her neck. “How indeed.”

                She pushed at my arm and slapped a hand over her neck. “You fucking marked me, didn’t you?!” Her body shook with anger as I simply shrugged. “How can everything be so easy for you?! Your _powers_ just fix everything don’t they?”

                “They do make things easier. But demons are supposed to have it easy.” I stepped closer to her, fully shrinking the space between our bodies. Grabbing her chin I tilted her face upward. “That’s what fascinates you humans so much. Normally, by nature, humans are drawn to the darker forces that surround them.” I started to lean in my lips a breath away from hers.

                “I think you use them for your own protection more than for the amusement you seem to have in them.” She whispered.

                “What?” I quickly pulled back from her as if she had burned me.

                “You heard me.” She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “I don’t have time to go back and forth with you right now.” She walked back onto the sidewalk. I followed after her like the baby sitter that I had to be. With a small huff she looked over her shoulder at me. “Don’t stand near me you’re half naked you’ll draw attention.”

                “You think me being fully clothed would change that?” I laughed in amusement.

                “You’re an asshole!” She spat before righting herself.

                I continued to follow after her, slightly closing the distance between us as she turned down a street leading to a more shady part of town. “Why the fuck are you walking this way?” I looked around seeing the trash cluttered everywhere. The stench in the air, what I could only compare it to, was the stench death and decomposition of something or someone.

                She stopped in front of a neglected looking home. A woman stood in the doorway smoking a cigarette, looking rather annoyed at our presence there. Her body had been through its own hell and by the tracks on her arms, majority of it was by choice.

                “What do you want you filthy bitch?” The woman said as she put out the cigarette on doorframe she stood in. She let out the long drag she had taken, the smoke reaching ______.

                _______ waved her hand in front of her face as she coughed slightly. Her hand gripped the strap of her bag to the point where her knuckles turned white. “Hello, mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

                _Her mother?_ I looked at the woman in the doorway who eyed me seductively as she lit up a new cigarette. The flames from the lighter brought a different light to her face in the otherwise shadowed area. I could see the decay that drugs and other substances had done to her skin and body. I looked back at _____ as if to rinse my eyes clean of the horror I just saw.

                “Why the fuck are you here, you little bitch.”

                I glanced back up at the woman that was sneering at her daughter. My fist clenched at my side to keep myself from stopping _____ as she took a step forward. The atmosphere was tense and stifling. She took a deep breath before addressing her mother again.

                “I’m here to give you this, mother.” She pulled the strap of the bag off her shoulder and held it out towards her mother.

                The woman held her half-finished cigarette in between her lips as she snatched the bag out of ______’s hand. She flicked the flap open and curious, I leaned slightly to see what was inside. Apples, bread, and other food items were all neatly packed in the bag. The next thing I knew her mother grabbed an apple and threw it at her daughter.

                “Where the fuck is the money?!”

                _______ winced as she rubbed her head where the apple hit. Bending over she picked the apple up off the ground and used the tail of her shirt to wipe it off. “There is no money this time, mother. You’d only use it for drugs anyways.” She muttered the last part under her breath, but I heard it clearly.

                “Then you’re fucking worthless. A useless, good-for-nothing daughter that has been my misfortune to bring to life. I should’ve aborted you when I had the fucking chance.”

                _What a disgusting woman._ I watched ______, her body flinched at her mother’s harsh words. Anger boiled inside me, both from what her mother was saying and the fact that I seemed to care even the slightest.

                Her mother flicked the butt of the cigarette at her daughter before throwing the bag of food at her as well. _____ frantically reached out for the bag to keep the food from spilling out onto the filthy ground. _What a bitch of a mother._

                “I suppose you aren’t completely worthless today though. I could still make some money. Hello handsome.” I cocked my eyebrow as her mother suddenly addressed me. The woman sauntered over to where I stood. A hand on her hip while the other was at her mouth, her teeth gently biting down on the tip of her index finger.

                “Surely you’d like to have some fun? I mean you’re shirtless after all. My daughter can’t possibly keep you _that_ satisfied. I mean, she couldn’t keep the man she wanted all those years ago. Backed out when things got heated. So he came to me and I treated him right.” She reached out and trailed her hand up my arm. “I could treat you the same way.” She whispered as she leaned against me.

                My lip curled in disgust and I rolled my eyes away from the woman, my gaze instantly landing on her daughter. She stood there clutching the bag to her chest, her head hanging in defeat as her body shook. I gave her mother a sideways glance and she smiled at me as if she had won a war.

                _Putrid woman._ I shrugged the woman’s hand off of my shoulder. She looked at me in shock as I walked the few steps over to her daughter. _____ looked up when my boots entered her view. “Saeran what are—“

                I walked to stand behind her and she watched me carefully but thoroughly confused. I wrapped an arm around her waist and roughly pulled her back against me. She gasped slightly and I forced back a groan as her ass pressed against me. With my other hand I grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the side. Keeping an eye on her mother I licked the shell of her ear. “I like women a bit… _tighter_.”

                “How dare you?!”

                I smiled against ______’s cheek as her mother fumed. I heard a slight whimper from _____ and tightened my arm around her as she started to squirm. _Hold the fuck still, shit!_ I could feel my cock hardening with each press of her ass against me.

                “She has no idea what she’s doing! I would be more fun I can promise you that!”

                “I’m not into fucking a corpse, and I’d rather not spend my time trying to get the taste of death out of my mouth.” I stood up straight and pulled _____ against my side as I took the bag out of her hands. With my hand firmly her hip I started to walk us away from this decrepit place. I paused just to shove the bag into her mother’s chest. “Do the world a favor and go overdose somewhere, the rats are hungry.”

                “Saeran!” _____ shouted as she glared up at me.

                “Shut the fuck up.” It annoyed me that she fought me every step of the way. Always had something to say. Though when it came to this pathetic woman before us, she turned into the timid human she was when she had first bumped into me.

                We walked in silence and when we got to the pleasanter part of town she pulled away from me. “Why would you say something like that?! That’s my mother!!” She put her hand on my chest and tried to push me before turning around and stomping away.

                “Why the fuck do you let her talk to you like that and then defend her so strongly?” I said quietly.

                “What?” She spun on her heels and glared at me again. I opened my mouth but was cut off by her next outburst. “Just leave me the fuck alone! No one asked you for your opinion!” She looked up at the sky and her eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. “I’m going home.” Her voice had softened and I could’ve sworn I heard her voice break

                I glanced up at the sky to see what had caused her tone to change. Clouds were building up for a storm but other than that nothing abnormal. Clenching my jaw I walked up to her and picked her up as I spread my wings.

                “I don’t need your help getting home!”

                “For the love of… Can you shut the fuck up for two seconds?! I’m not helping you! _I_ just don’t want to sit in a cab while I’m protecting your pathetic human ass!” She crossed her arms and I could see her jaw moving back and forth as she ground her teeth. Her fingers pressed into her arms as she fought to put her arms around my neck when I jumped up into the air. “You’re such a fucking pain.”

                “Asshole.” She whispered, hoping the wind would drown out her voice.

 

                Minutes later I touched down right before the entrance to the cabin. She scrambled out of my arms, rushed inside, and slammed the door to her room. I continued to stand outside as the sun was getting ready to set. “I guess it was later than I thought when I left.” I looked at all angles of the cabin intently. _No wonder she lives on her own. How long has it been that way?_ I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. “Not that I fucking care.”

                I walked inside and looked around the small but livable space. I couldn’t help but compare my own mother to hers and despite what my mother had done with the curse I was starting to think that _____ got the shit end of the stick. With a sigh I dropped down on the couch and stretched out my body. I put my hands behind my head and crossed my ankles as I propped them on the armrest. I stared up at the ceiling, my lips pressed in a thin line as I repeated to myself that I didn’t give two shits about the human in the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

                 It was pitch black as I slowly opened my eyes. Thunder rolled and shook the windows of the cabin, piercing the otherwise quiet night. Smiling, I rolled my shoulders pleasantly and closed my eyes, imagining the skies back home. Always in chaos, much like this skies above me were now. I saw flashes of light though my eyelids and my smiled widened as I waited for the music to follow.

                I sat up straight as ______’s door flung open and slammed against the wall. “What the fuck?!” I looked at her and my body froze. She was dressed in similar pajama pants like last night and tank top to match them. The straps were falling down her shoulders as she held onto the doorframe breathing heavily. “What the fuck is your—“

                Lightning flashed and the look on her face was one I had never seen from her before. The cabin shook as thunder instantly followed. My eyes widened slightly as she sprung towards me and wrapped her arms around me as she buried her face in my chest. I held my hands out not sure how to handle the sudden physical contact from her. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, pressing harder against me as thunder rolled again.

                I placed a hand on the back of her head and her body flinched before she started to shake violently. _This human, that is so determined to defy me at every turn…is scared of a thunderstorm._ I couldn’t hold back my laughter and my body shook as I let it out. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards me. “I don’t scare you but thunder does?”

                “Sh-shut up!” A flash of light allowed me to fully see her eyes, which seems to shine with unshed tears.

                “You know. There are ways to distract oneself.” I gave her a smirk and the look in her eyes changed from fear to anger. _As expected._

                She pushed herself away from me, her body still shaking. “You’re the devil!”

                “No, that would be my father, but you were close.” I stood up and took a step towards her.

                “You’re just some sex-crazed, perverted demon! A succubus or incubus or whatever!”

                I reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. “And here I thought I was being a good distraction for you.” _This, surprisingly, isn’t a lie. Tsk disgusting._

                “You don’t have enough heart to care about anyone but yourself!” She slapped my hand away. “Stop the bullshitting!!”

                My annoyance towards her attitude was quickly climbing to anger as well. I was fucking trying to make her feel better, for reasons unknown to me, and she was being ungrateful. “I’m not trying to bullshit anything, I’m just trying to get you to calm the fuck down!”

                “Then try something different!!”

                My body seemed to move on its own as I reached out towards her. Grabbing her face in my hands I pulled her towards me, crashing our lips together. She put her hands on my shoulders and I was surprised when I didn’t get the rejection I was expecting.

                Her fingers twitched against my skin before she wrapped her arms around my neck and willingly opened her mouth. I growled deep in my throat as I held the back of her head with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other, pulling her roughly against me. She whimpered as my tongue slid between her lips and flirted with hers. She entangled her fingers in my hair as I broke the kiss, her breaths coming in short pants already. I glanced behind her, saw the bed, and found it extremely inviting. Slanting my mouth over hers again I started to walk us back towards her room.

                Her feet started to trip over mine as I walked us back towards the bed and she tried to pull back from me. _Fuck no! Not now!_ I paused and rubbed my hands up and down her back. I ran my hands over her ass and behind her legs before lifting her and guiding her to wrap her legs around my waist. She gasped against my lips and her arms tightened around my neck.

                I kept her tightly pressed against me as I continued to walk towards the bed. I groaned as I put my knee on the bed and she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled. _What the fuck got into her?!_ I pulled back from the kiss and she looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. Her breasts pressed against me with every quick pant that escaped her kiss swollen lips. “You better not think you’re the one in charge here.”

                I unhooked her legs from around my waist and tossed her onto the bed. She yelped and only bounced once before I laid my body on top of hers. I gave her another fevered kiss before nudging her chin to the side to nip at her neck.

                “Haaa…nngh…” She arched her back as I sucked the thin skin of her neck. I ran my tongue down her neck and bit her shoulder. I tried to keep my breath in check as I paused. “Why…..why are you stopping?”

                I sat up on my knees and looked down at her. The storm continued to cause chaos outside but she looked like she had completely forgotten about it. Her breasts rose and fell with her pants, while she squirmed her hips. I leaned forward slowly and grabbed her chin. “This isn’t going to be like last night, _____. You dare tell me to stop this time and—“

                “I-I won’t.” Her voice was soft and she looked away from me.

                “Prove it to me.” I growled as I jerked her chin forcing her to look at me.

                “How would I do—“

                “Strip.”

                Lightning flashed as her eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

                “I will not remove _one piece_ of clothing from you. _You_ will do that.” I clenched my fists as I got off the bed and started to turn around. _She won’t fucking do it._ I detested the fact that I was even slightly hopeful that she would. _She’d be able to stop me on a dime but dammit I wasn’t going to be a fucking submissive little bitch!_

                “Wait!”

                I was a few steps away from the bed when I heard her soft voice. I looked over my shoulder and watched as she bashfully slid off the bed and stood facing me. Her gaze was downcast and I didn’t need any light to know that she was blushing furiously. I turned around and fully faced her. She timidly glanced up at me and I stared back at her, silently calling her bluff.

                “I’ll…I’ll do it.”


	13. Chapter 13

                The thunder rolled as I looked at her in disbelief. “What did you just say?”

                “I said…I’ll do it.”

                I took a step towards her. “If you’re fucking toying with me—“

                “I’m not.” She whispered as she hooked her thumbs under the elastic of her pants.

                Her body shook slightly and I couldn’t tell if it was from the storm again or from what I had demanded of her. I titled my chin up as I watched her pants fall in a pool of fabric at her feet. She stepped out of them before stepping to the side. My eyes trailed over her silky legs.  _No panties again._  I felt my lips curl in a slight smirk. She kept her face down as she crossed her arms over her body to grab the tail of her tank-top. I swallowed hard as she slowly started pulling it off and tossed it to the side.

                My fists clenched and my cock twitched eagerly as she stood before me, completely naked. She could only be agreeing to this because of what her mom had said but at this point I couldn’t care less. She started to glance up at me and her eyes instantly widened as I quickly pushed her back. Her legs caught against the bed and she gasped as she fell onto her back.

                I put a knee on the mattress directly between her legs as I loomed over her. She wiggled her hips and bit her lip to hold back a moan as she rubbed herself against the fabric of my pants. I roughly put a hand on her hip to still her movements. “I told you. You’re not completely in charge here.” Her eyes widened as she looked up at me.

                I grabbed her wrists as she reached up for me. If she touched me now I would completely lose myself and she would stop me immediately. I hadn’t taken my time with a woman since  _her_ , that succubus bitch. It’s not that I couldn’t take my time and please a woman, I just didn’t give a shit. Holding both wrists in one hand, I pinned _____ to mattress. “Don’t touch me. Touch me and there will be punishable consequences.” Her lips parted slightly as she let out a shaky breath.

                “But I thought—Haaa!” She arched her back as I ducked down and nipped at the swell of her breasts.

                Her skin was smooth and her breasts were fuller than I expected. I cupped her breast with my free hand and squeezed as I flicked my tongue across her budding nipple. “Nngh! Haaa…” My cock twitched again as her moans filled my ears. She squirmed beneath me as I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked roughly.

                “S-Saeran…You…”

                I released her nipple and kissed her lips roughly, keeping her from saying my name. I plunged my tongue between her lips as I started to rock my leg against her, causing friction. I swallowed her moans as she tried to wrench her wrists free. She whimpered in defeat as I tightened my hold.

                I pulled back and looked down at her as her chest rose and fell quickly. Not giving her a moment to relax I leaned in again and bit at her collar bone. I growled against her skin as she arched her back trying to press her chest further into my touch. “Tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

                “I…I want…Nngh!”

                I trailed a hand down her body, slipping it between my knee and her pussy. I groaned when I felt how wet she already was. There was no need to give her body any more attention. I just wanted to hear the words. “Say it!”

                “I…I want you to.”

                “To what?”  _You aren’t getting it that easily._

                “F-fuck me…” She looked away from me as she mumbled the words.

                I let go of her wrists and grabbed her jaw while I simultaneously pressed two fingers into pussy with my other hand. “Not good enough.” Her hands gripped at the sheets as I curled my fingers inside her and pressed against her g-spot. She cried out as her muscles clenched around my fingers. “Say it like you mean it, ______.”

                She looked up at me with lustful eyes as she panted. “Nngh… Fuck me… Haa...please…”

                I cocked my eyebrow as I smirked at her. I stood up and kept my gaze locked with hers as I licked the juices of her off my fingers. She gasped and wiggled her hips as she looked up at me. Not breaking eye contact, I reached down and unbuttoned my pants. I growled as I pulled them down my hips just enough to release my throbbing cock.

                Grasping her hips, I pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. I stood between her legs and held my cock in my hand while rubbing its head against her pussy. _Fucking finally!_ Looking up at her, her eyes were half-lidded at she bit her lip, obviously preparing herself.

                I clenched my jaw as I started to push into her. _She’s so fucking tight_. I watched her reaction as she held the back of her hand to her mouth, a look of pain crossing her face. With a growl, I pulled out removing the little progress I had made. “Don’t fucking tense up.” I said between clenched teeth as ran my hands down her legs, guiding her to wrap them around my waist. Running my hands back up on her legs I grabbed her hips and lifted them off the bed slightly as I started to push my cock inside her again.

                She grabbed the sheets with one hand while holding the other up to her mouth again. _Fuck, she’s making this so fucking difficult_. Feeling slightly annoyed I wrapped my arm underneath her to try to keep the same angle, while I trailed the fingers of my other hand across her abdomen. Turning my wrist, I pressed the pad of my thumb against her clit. She gasped and bucked against me, her pussy taking in more of my cock.

                I continued to rub my thumb against her clit as I started to rock my hips. I was _not_ going to let her fucking stop me if I took this too fast. _No fucking way, you’re not stopping me this time._ I felt her pussy starting to clench around me and knew she was getting close. The look of pain on her face had faded and she had started to moan once again.

                “I’m…I’m…”

                “I know.”

                Her eyes widened before she threw her head back, screaming out. In throes of her orgasm I thrust fully into her and froze as her muscles kept squeezing me. I moved to grab her hips to keep her from moving, my fingers biting into her skin.

                I tilted my head back and breathed deeply, to keep from cumming as well. The pleasure I was feeling was something that seemed to consume my very soul. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at our connect bodies before my eyes trailed up her body. Her breasts were rising and falling quickly and her panting had caused her saliva to dribble from the corner of her mouth. 

                I stared at her intently as I pulled back and thrust back into her again. “We-we aren’t done?”

                I threw my head back and laughed, not able to help myself. “Oh, we’re far from fucking done.” I thrust into her again, a bit harder this time, gauging her reaction. I inwardly smiled as she let out a small gasp. _Yes, we’re nowhere near fucking done!_ I picked up the pace and the force behind each thrust, feeling myself nearing my limit. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

                My eyes widened as she grabbed my forearms and pulled herself up enough to wrap her arms around my neck, changing the angle. _What the fuck?!_ Her fingers entangled in my hair and she pressed her lips to mine. _What is she—oh fuck!_ She suddenly pulled back from the kiss and put her forehead on my shoulder, calling out my name as she came again, her nails digging into my shoulders. With a few more thrusts I couldn’t hold back any longer. With a grunt I thrust one last time, as deep as I could and came inside her as the waves of her second orgasm milked the cum from my cock. 

                My arms wrapped around her, holding onto as if my life depended on it. The pleasure I had experienced, finally able to find fucking release _and_ feeling satisfied, was almost more than my body could take. Pressing my knees against the bed for support I started to peal her away from me. The skin of our bodies slid against each other as I sat her down on the bed. I groaned and shivered as my cock left the warmth of her pussy.

                I stepped away from her and ran a hand through my hair. Feeling my horns, I realized that sometime during our fucking, my true form had surfaced. I looked at her and she scrambled under the covers, while wincing slightly at her sudden movements. She hugged the blankets to her chest as an awkward silence fell around us.

                “I’ve paid in full now, right?”

                I rose an eyebrow at her before I looked down at my cock, a small bit of her blood glistening back at me. I ran my thumb up the shaft of my cock and brought it to my lips. “You fucking think once is enough?’ I made sure she was watching as I licked the proof of her virginity from my thumb. “Your pussy has had a taste of cock now, and from where I was standing, you quite enjoyed it. It won’t be long until you crave it again. And when that comes you’ll beg me to fuck you all over again.” With a smirk in her direction I put my cock back in my pants and heard a whimper escape her lips before I walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

                I stood outside the cabin, a light rain still continuing as the last leg of the storm crossed us over. Thunder rolled quietly in the distance as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting the cool drops of rain splash against my face. I took a deep breath before my letting it out slowly. My body was finally feeling relaxed. Raising my hand, I brushed my hair out of my face.  

                I held my hand out as I thought back on what had just transpired.  I brought my thumb to my lips and licked it again as if it still had her blood on it. Leaning back against the cabin I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. I had taken many virginities and even though she could’ve stopped me if she wanted to, I took it slower than I would’ve liked. I tapped my foot against the ground, feeling annoyed at the patience that I gave her. I didn’t usually give _any_ when fucking anyone.

                I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders before pushing myself away from the cabin and walking back inside. I walked into her room and looked down at her as she slept. I smirked when I realized that she hadn’t gotten dressed. She was covered with a thin sheet, one hand resting on her abdomen the other up by her head, fingers curling gently. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out evenly.

                I reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face, and I clenched my jaw as she turned her face towards my hand. She rolled my direction as I jerked my hand back. _This is fucking stupid. I fucked her, that’s it. It meant absolutely_ nothing _to me._

                Quickly walking out of her room I laid down on the couch in a huff. I forced my hands behind my head to keep from looking at them while I tried to focus on the reason I didn’t trust women. _All women are like that succubus bitch. The only woman I can trust is my…_ I paused when I thought about my mother. Rolling to my side I glared at the back of the couch. “I can’t even trust her now after what she’s done.”

                My claws dug into the palm of my hand as I clenched my fist. I felt angry at myself for feeling a pain in my chest. _A woman is only good for one thing, and one thing only._ I opened my hand and watched my wounds close. I looked back into _____’s room when I heard her rolling over. “Just a few days and you’ll be useful to me again.” Rolling back over I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

 

                I opened my eyes slowly as the sun started to shine through the window. Standing up I walked to her room and once again saw her missing. I felt my anger start to boil before I heard the sound of water running. I smirked to myself and started to walk to the bathroom. Putting my hand on the doorknob I paused as I remembered her whole holy water set up. _Fucking dammit._

                I annoyingly sat on the bed and waiting for her to exit the bathroom. _I’ll have to figure out how to get rid of the holy water without her realizing it._ I smiled as I heard the door start to open. She walked out wrapped in a towel and froze when she saw me.

                “What the fuck are you doing?!” She yelled at me as she clutched the towel tighter to her body.

                I got up off the bed and started to stalk towards her. She backed away from me, her back hitting the bathroom door. Putting my hands on either side of her, I boxed her in. “Ready for round two?”

                “No! There won’t be a round two!” She replied as she tried to push me away, small droplets of water still on her fingers burning me slightly.

                I stepped away from her as I took in a sharp breath. I brushed my hand against my chest and cocked an eyebrow as she watched my hands intently. “Fair enough.” I gave her a smirk before turning my back to her and started to walk out of the room.

                “I said n— Wait. What?”

                I turned slightly to look at her. The shocked look on her face was amusing but faded quickly as she regained her composure. “You’ll beg for it anyways.” I couldn’t help but notice how she tried to hide how she pressed her legs together. I laughed as she stomped towards me. Giving me a quick glare she grabbed the door and slammed it in my face.

                I sat at the kitchen table, taking an apple out of the bowl placed in the center. I tossed it up and caught it, a smile still on my face. I was feeling unusually at peace. I brought the apple to my mouth and took a bite as she walked out, fully dressed. “That was fast.”

                “I have to dress quickly, I’m practically living with a pervert after all.” She muttered without looking my way.

                I tilted my head to the side as I looked her up and down. “You think it’s wise to wear a skirt when living with a so-called pervert?”

                She walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water before downing it. “I need to do laundry, this is what I have left.”

                I shrugged as I raised the apple to my lips. I stopped mid bite as I heard a low growl and looked back over at her as she put a hand to her stomach. I looked her up and down again and pursed my lips. In the light she actually looked skinnier than I had originally thought. “You should eat.”

                “Oh and I’m supposed to assume you care?” She crossed her arms and glared at me like she normally did.

                “Well I don’t fucking care but as I said before, your life is essentially tied to mine so now I’m forced to be your babysitter.” Pushing the chair back I stood up and walked over to her. “So be a good girl and eat.” I told her knowing she would open her mouth to argue. When she did I shoved the apple into her mouth.

                With a roll of her eyes she sunk her teeth into the apple and pulled away from me. Grabbing the apple in her hand she took a bite and looked at me. “Can you even eat human food? Like it’s not going to kill you?”

                I walked back over to sit at the table, taking another apple out of bowl. “I can eat food on Earth. It’s actually more flavorful than food in Hell.” I took a bite of the new apple and enjoyed the crisp flavor of it while I chewed. A dense silence was falling on us much like thick fog. I looked out the window while taking another bite. “Why do you live out here alone?” I bit my tongue while I chewed, shocked that I asked the question.

                I gave her a sideways glance and saw her staring at me, wide-eyed and equally shocked at my question. “You saw my mother. They entire city pretty much knows her and by default knows me. Majority of people there treat me like a social pariah. There are a select few though who don’t judge me by my mother’s actions.” She looked down at the apple in her hands running her finger along the areas that hadn’t been bitten into yet.

                I put my elbow on the table and feigned boredom while I listened to her. _Why is her voice enjoyable right now?_ “How did you get this place?” I didn’t really care just wanted to continue to hear her voice.

                She cleared her throat and leaned against the counter. “Well, this place belonged to an older woman. She was basically my grandmother though we weren’t related by blood. She knew how my mother was and I ended up spending most of my time here.” She paused to sigh and take a breath. “When she died she left this place to me and only me. So then my mother couldn’t sell it for drug money.”

                “Tsk. Your mother is worthless.” I held my arm up in time as she threw her apple at me.

                “Don’t talk about her that way!” She said clenching her fists at her sides. “She may seem worthless to you but she’s the only family I have in this world!” She looked over at the clock on the wall and grabbed her bag.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I don’t eat much but I still need to go grocery shopping.”

                “Grocery shopping?” I stood up and followed her out of the cabin. I tossed the apple core and licked the juice of the apple left off my fingers. I inwardly smiled when I saw her watching me with a lustful look in her eyes. Reaching out I grabbed her wrist and pulled her against me. I smirked down at her when she let out a little whimper. “Or we can do something else.”


	15. Chapter 15

                I held her against me, watching intently while different emotions flashed in her eyes as she looked up at me. Closing her eyes she shook her head and pushed herself away from me. “No!” She clutched the strap of her bag as she looked away from me. _Is she blushing?_ “If you’re going to bitch about me not eating then I have to go grocery shopping.”

                She turned from me and started to walk towards town. “Are you going to walk all the way there?” I followed after her, preparing to lift her up and carry her to town.

                “Yes I am. And don’t!” She turned to me and held up her hand. “I get enough attention directed to me. I don’t need you to help that with your…” She gestured up and down with her hand. “Outfit.” She turned back around and started walking again.

                I looked down at myself and smiled. I was still dressing in my pants only. “You seem to like it.” My smile widened as her back straightened.

                “I don’t like it.”

                “Oh really?” I released my wings and used them to rush in front of her.

                One of her hands reached to hold down her skirt while the other tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked behind herself as I took a step towards her. When she turned back around she almost ran into my chest. Her eyes widened as she scrambled back away from me, her cheeks tinted with a slightly pinkish hue.

                “You did that on purpose!” She said as she glared at me.

                “How astute of you.” I flapped my wings in her direction and laughed as she tried to keep her skirt from riding up with the sudden air current.

                “Stop it!”

                “The sooner you give in the soon we can fuck again. I can see it in your eyes that you want to.” I crossed my arms over my chest while I watched her.

                “I do not! Not all humans are sex-crazed maniacs like you!” She held her chin high and walked past me, purposely hitting her should against me. “I have things to do, and _you_ are nowhere on that list. Please don’t come if you’re not going to put clothes on.”

                “Fine.” In one swift moment I lifted her into my arms. She yelped before she put her arm around my neck. “You know a clothing store right?”

                I looked at her as she looked up at me. Her body twitched in my arms before she slipped her arm from around my neck. “You’re a pompous ass.” She muttered as she grabbed the hem of her skirt to keep it down as I lifted us off the ground.

 

                I stood in the dressing room putting on clothes. _Humans are so annoying. Such cramped, tiny rooms just to try on clothes._ I would’ve changed out by the clothes racks but she pushed me towards the dressing rooms when I started to unbutton my pants. “What’s the big fucking deal? You’re born naked so who the fuck cares?”

                “It’s called being a decent person. You know, decency, that thing that I know you highly lack.”

                “I’m a demon, princess. There’s nothing decent about me.”

                “Don’t have to tell me that twice. And don’t call me ‘princess’!” I heard her grumble and chuckled to myself. I had to force the smile off my face when I started to picture her sitting outside the door with her arms crossed and glaring at the door. “Are you done yet?”

                I walked out wearing new clothes, a red sleeveless shirt with black pants, and a black leather jacket to match. As close as I could get to what I usually wore. As I thought, her arms were tightly crossed but slacked as she looked me up and down. When her gaze reached my face a smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking to the check-out. I watched the sway of her hips for a few seconds before following after her with a knowing smile painting my face.

                “How am I going to pay for this?” I heard her whisper when I caught up to her.

                “We’re not paying for it.” I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at the man behind the register. “Isn’t that right?”

                “Yes, sir.” He said as he bowed slightly. “Have a nice day.”

                I lead her out of the store and once we were out the doors she shrugged my hand off of her. “You can’t do that! It’s stealing!” She yelled at me as she tried to walk back inside.

                I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face me. “You’ve willing fucked a demon. You sins run a lot deeper than stealing.”

                She looked back and forth before lowering her head. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. My body struggled to let go of her wrist and I suddenly felt annoyed at myself. I clenched my jaw and released her, waiting for her to start walking before I pushed her into moving.   _What the fuck was that nonsense?!_ I angrily shoved my hands into my pockets as I followed after her when she started walking.

                “Saaaeran.” _Fucking perfect._ I looked behind me to see the female demon I had threatened the other day. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I forgive you.” She stood beside me and I could tell she was fighting to keep from touching me.

                “Get lost, bitch.” I turned away from her and felt my heart sink for a minute before I caught a sight of _____’s head and I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I don’t have time for your bullshit. I meant what I said, but now if I hear your ear-grating voice again, I’ll rip your tongue out before severing your head as you watch yourself suffocate and die.” I glanced over my shoulder once more and saw the demon whore put her hand to her throat while tears of fear welled in her eyes.

                Leaving her to stand there in shock, I quickly caught up to _____, who hadn’t even noticed I wasn’t behind her. “You need to pay attention.” I muttered to myself.

                “What?” She turned to face me.

                “Nothing. Hurry the fuck up with this shit.” She raised her eyebrow at me, looking slightly confused. The rest of our time out in town was spent in silence.

               

                I put her feet on the ground outside the cabin. “That took for fucking ever!” The sun had set by the time she had finished.

                “I can’t help it if registers aren’t open.” She snapped as she started to walk towards the cabin.

                I watched her back, my fists clenching as I remember how I felt when I took my eyes off her in town. _What a fucking annoyance!_ In the blink of an eye I felt my heart drop for the second time that day. The bags she had been carrying fell to the ground and she was gone. “What the fuck?!” I yelled as I looked around frantically.

                “Why hello, Prince of Darkness.”

                My head jerked up to see a man with jet black wings holding ______ to his side by her waist. She fought to resist him but it didn’t seem to faze him. He face didn’t look like a demon but that of a man. No horns or tail or anything to speak of. He was dressed in fancier clothes. A cape-like overcoat flowing behind him completing his outfit. It was rather over-the-top and not anything that I had seen a demon wear, not even my father.

                “You’ve made some nasty enemies.” He smiled at me as he twirled a cane in his other hand. A bright ruby adorning the top of it.

                With a strong flap of my wings I soared into the air, leveling myself with him. “Put her down!” The anger in my voice shocked me as it reached my own ears.

                The man threw his head back and laughed. “So it’s true is it? A Prince of Hell itself has imprinted on a human woman.” He put the ruby of his cane underneath her chin, tilting her face up towards him. “It’s a shame really. I used to protect these frail creatures.” He started to back away from me and with every inch he took I followed.

                _Used to?_ I raised my chin and looked at him. “You’re a fallen angel. No demon would be caught dead in that ridiculous getup.”

                He clicked his tongue shook his head. “You demons are all alike. No sense of style to speak of. This is class!” He said as he struck a pose.

                “It’s ridiculous.”

                “Such small minds you all have. But I didn’t come here to talk fashion.” He pointed the ruby of his cane in the air and a beam of light shined from it, landing on the surface of the lake.

                I looked down and watched as the calm water started to ripple. “What is…” I looked back up at the man, his cane twirled in his hand before disappearing. Making a fist he pulled it back and swing it in toward ______. His fist sank into her abdomen, hard enough for her to gasp before pass out. I growled at him as my claws dug into my palms as I watched her body go limp.

                He flicked his hand and his cane materialized. He pointed it at me as I started to lunge towards him and I felt an invisible force wrap around my wings causing me to fall towards the ground. My feet landed on the shore and looked up at him. “Oh whatever will you do now?” My eyes widened as he slowly released _____ from his grasp. Her limp body falling towards churning the water.


	16. Chapter 16

                My body moved on its own, rushing into the water as her body plummeted towards the disturbance. A large hand broke the surface of the water and grabbed her arm before pulling her under. I ignored the fallen angel’s laughter as I tried to get my wings free. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

                I dove under the water’s surface and put my back towards the middle of the lake. I put a hand out in front of me and released a blast of energy, propelling myself in the direction of _____ and whatever it was that had grabbed her. When I felt the demon’s energy, I turned around and my eyes widened.

                Within the darkness of the water I could just make out the demon holding out her arms and legs while its tail was wrapped around her throat. The chill of the water must’ve shocked her back into consciousness. She shook her body back and forth trying to break free even through it was futile.

                I felt a sudden wave of anger and when my feet touched the lakebed, energy started to flow from me making currents in the water. The water around me started to spin, a pocket of air formed and continuously started to expand. The newly formed column of air shot the walls of water up into the air trapping us a waterspout. The demon’s eyes widened as it looked at me.

                _A Bukavac? How the fuck did he get the power to summon this thing?!_ The demon stood on its hind legs, curved horns pointing forward in defense as its webbed hands dug into _____’s flesh. Its eel-like tail tightened around here throat and ­­­­_____ let out a small noise of pain. Its skin was gleaming as it produced mucus to keep itself hydrated. It held _____ in front of itself as if to use her as a shield, as its red eyes shined back at me in warning.

                Taking a step back I lunged for the demon. It froze and looked around before letting out a pained roar. I dove into the water behind it and used the current of the water to spin around it. I splashed back into the column of air, just as its tail fell to the rapidly drying lakebed. I stood in the same area I had been before I lunged for it. My body was tense, fingers curled outward, and I was ready to attack again.

                Her head slumped forward and I watched her, not able to tell if she was breathing. I released a small sigh as I heard her cough and gasp for air. The Bukavac started to step back from me, towards the wall of water. Letting go of her arms, it wrapped one of its webbed hands around her neck as it inched back and reached for the water.

                My jaw clenched as she reached up to try to pull its hand away. I glared at it and clenched my fists, the current of the water increasing. With an angry growl ripping from my throat the invisible band that rendering my wings useless disappeared. I smiled evilly as it roared in pain again. The force of the current ripped its arm clean from its body. In anger, the Bukavac threw _____ in the air.

                I jumped up after her, caught her in my arms, and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and her body was chilled but she was breathing. I heard a splash and looked down at the Bukavac. Holding _____ against me, I held my hand out in the direction of the demon.

                Trapping it in a bubble, I used the same water currents as the waterspout. I started to close my hand causing the bubble to gradually shrink in size, the current slowly ripping the demon apart. My eyes widened pleasurably as the howls from it rang through the lake. I closed my hand into a fist and watched as its body, now a bloody cloud, dissolve into the water.

                The walls of the waterspout started to calm, the water collapsing in on the column of air. Flapping my wings I cleared the surface of the lake before the water could emerge us. Gliding over to the shore I held _____ in my arms, cupping her face in my hand. I tilted her face up towards me, watching the trails of water run down her cheeks. I put my ear to her mouth and my body almost lost its strength when I felt the warmth of her breath against my skin.

                “How touching. It’s like you actually care for her.”

                My body stiffened when I heard the fallen angel’s voice. I gently laid ____ on the shore, turning her face in case she coughed up any access water. I stood up and looked down at her. _No. No fucking way!_ “I don’t care for her!” I yelled as I turned to face him.

                My eyes widened as one of his feathers flew by my face, slicing my cheek. He held his cane in his left hand while more of his feathers were held between the fingers of his other. “Are you sure? Such a loving way you laid her down. How long can you protect her though?” He threw his arm outward, the feathers in his hand cutting through the air in my direction.

                I crossed my arms and held them in front of me in defense, the feathers slicing through my clothes like daggers. “You don’t want to hurt her.” I told him putting my arms down to my sides. “Whoever sent you obviously wants me dead or you wouldn’t have attacked her first.” I smirked as the cursed angel cocked an eyebrow before resting both hands on the top of his cane. “You want to fight me, don’t you? One on one. Test your strength now that you’re no longer holy.”

                He tilted his chin upward looking curiously at me. _I’ve got you._ “I would be lying if I said that I wouldn’t enjoy that. However, you’ve seem to have used quite a bit of energy thus far. Rather boring if you’ll half-ass it.”

                I tore off what was left of my jacket and tossed the scraps of fabric to the side. I purposely didn’t look at him, seeming uninterested. “If you think that’s all I’ve got you must be an angel that has fallen recently. I can’t blame you for thinking that that’s all I would have in me. I just thought you’d be interested. You can fight me or you can continue to waste your efforts in attacking her, makes no difference to me.”

                “Wait, wait, wait! Let’s not write this off just yet.” I glanced up at him when he clicked his tongue. He held a finger to his lips while he thought harder about my offer.

                “Time’s wasting. Going once. Going twice…”

                “Okay, okay! I’ll take your offer.” He reached up to his neck, unclasping his cape-like overcoat. It elegantly rolled into a ball and vanished behind him. A wide smile spread across his lips. “I won’t hold back. Don’t insult me by not doing the same.”

                “The only insult here is still that outfit.”

                His hands curled angrily around the ruby of his cane. “So crude in the ways of fashion. It’s such a shame that it’ll be the last thing you see.”


	17. Chapter 17

                I held up my hand to pause him as he smiled and took a fighting stance. “First things first.” Twisting my hand I held it out in his direction, palm up. “You’re name.”

                His smile faded instantly and he glared at me. “Why do you need my name?”

                “Wouldn’t it be rude?”

                He threw his head back and laughed. “Since when do _you_ care about formalities?” I cocked an eyebrow at him and held my hand out again. “Fine. It’s Todd.” He smiled, moving back into his fighting stance.

                “Nice try fallen angel. Now what’s your _real_ name?”

                His smile faded again as he looked down at me from the air. “How do you know about this?!”

                “I have my ways. Much like you have your ways in summoning demons. Let’s not bother with the details.” I crossed my arms on my chest, still shielding _____ from any attacks he might unleash.

                He closed his eyes and groaned. “Fine!” Straightening his back he put his right hand over his heart and bowed his head. “I, Zophiel, pledge to not harm the human behind you during our battle.” A quick flash of dark light flashed from his body before he picked his head up.

                I rolled my tongue around in my mouth as a smile twitched at my lips. I put a hand to my head and laughed. “Zophiel? Your name is Zophiel?”

                He tilted his chin up and pointed his cane at me. “What of it?!”

                I chuckled before I sprang into the air. He followed my movement with his cane before I plucked a feather and threw it to the side. A temporary shadowed version of myself kept his attention as I appeared behind him. “Nothing, little Zophie.”

                “Don’t fucking call me that!” He started to turn his body only to have my boot collide with the side of his head. He flew a few feet from the force of my kick before righting himself. “What the fuck?” He roared.

                I started to charge for him and paused, holding my arms up as he turned quickly and threw some of his dagger-like feathers at me. My eyes widened as the end of his cane, now pointed like a dagger itself, ran through my right shoulder. He put his foot up and kicked my back, effectively causing more damage as he pulled it out. I flapped my wings to give myself a greater distance from him before turning around.

                I held my hand up to the wound which seemed to expand on its own. “What the fucking hell?!”

                I looked at him as he held up his cane. “You shouldn’t underestimate your opponent.” He gave his cane a small flick to rid the blood on it before holding it up again. “Angel feathers fused into the metal.” He sadistically smiled before licking the blade.

                I straightened my back, wincing as I rolled my shoulder, the wound healing slowly. “Trust me. It won’t happen again, _Zophie._ ”

                “I’m going to rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat you insolent swine!!”

                I smiled widely, a fang poking out from between my lips. “Come and get it.” I told him as I readied my claws. “If you can, that is.”

                I saw anger flash in his eyes before he lunged for me. I lifted my arm, dodging the thrust of the dagger. Bringing my arm down, I trapped the shaft of the cane against my body and, wrapping my hand around it, kept it in place. He tried to pull it back and his eyes widened when I swiped the claws of my other hand across his face.

                Letting go of the cane he glided back away from him. Horror reflected in his eyes as he held his hands to his face. “You heathenish devil!!”

                I held his cane in my hand and flew at him. “Come now, Zophie.” Using his hysterics to my advantage, I rushed in behind him. “It’s not like it’s a wing.” His body froze and he pulled his face away from his bloodied hands to look over his shoulder. I arched the blade through the air, slicing through one of his wings, just before the cane vanished from my hand.

                I watched as he swirled down towards the ground, frantically flapping his still intact wing to try to slow his decent. When his body hit the ground with a loud thud, I looked over in ______’s direction. She was now sitting up and holding a hand to mouth as she coughed, some water slipping from between her fingers.

                I found myself landing on the ground in front of her. I knelt down and put my hand on her cheek tilting her face up towards me. “Well you don’t look any worse for wear.”

                One of her eyes closed as she coughed again. “Is that supposed to be comforting?” Her voice was raspy and sounded like she had to force it out. I felt a smile starting to form at her retort. _She’s okay._ “Look out!”

                I turned around and held my hand out instinctively. I inhaled a sharp breath as the blade of the cane came down with such force my hand was pinned to my chest. I heard _____ gasp and scramble away from behind me as Zophiel laughed evilly.

                “Does it hurt?” He asked me as he put his weight behind the cane, embedding the blade into my chest even more. I clenched my jaw in pain while the blade sunk into my flesh as his foot came down on my other hand before I could lift it. He had a wild look in his eyes, blood still flowing from my claw marks on his face. “Oh I hope it hurts.” I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the tip of the blade scrape against my heart.

                I took a deep breath when the weight behind the blade suddenly lessened. “You bitch!” I heard Zophiel’s voice and looked behind me. ______ was in her own fighting stance, holding rocks almost too big for her hands. She threw another one at him and he was forced to step away from me to avoid getting hit.

                I couldn’t hold back my laugh as I got to my feet and jumped towards him, his back sliding against the ground. I grabbed his cane as he tried to impale me with it again. Pressing the shaft of it to his throat I smiled down at him. “Game’s over, Zophie.”

                “For now! Next time you won’t have that bitch’s help!”

                My hands landed on the gravel as he suddenly vanished with a black cloud of smoke. I stayed on my hands and knees breathing heavily while my blood dripped from the wound in my chest, staining the stones beneath me. I held up my hand as I turned and sat on my ass. _The wound is healing rather slowly. I’ll need to watch that blade next time._

                I heard the crunching of the gravel and looked up to see _____ running towards. My brow furrowed at the tears I saw welling in her eyes before she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. “What’s your fucking problem?” I asked her gruffly as I tried to pull her away from me.

                “I was so scared.” _Scared of what? He wasn’t fucking attacking you?_ She kept her arms around me as she adjusted her body. Straddling me, she pressed against me anyway she could as if to keep me from disappearing. My body froze and she pulled away and held my face in her hands. My heart skipped a beat as a tear slipped from her eye. I looked at the curves of her face checking for anything that could cause concern.

                I clenched my hands when I saw a bruise starting to darken around her throat. _That bastard won’t get away—_ My thoughts where interrupted as I felt her soft lips against mine. When she pulled back I looked at her in shock. She looked away as she blushed. I put my hand behind her head and forced her to look at me. “You shouldn’t start what you can’t finish, ______.” I told her before crashing our lips together.


	18. Chapter 18

                She put her hands on my chest and made a weak attempt to push away from me. I pulled back from the kiss and looked up at her. Her eyes slowly opened and locked with mine. Her gaze darted back and forth across my face. She didn’t move any further away from me and uncertainty quickly flashed in her eyes.

                Grabbing her hair I forced her head back before pulling her closer to me. She whimpered as I placed a kiss against the bruise on her neck. “Is there something you wanted, ______?” I asked her as I slid the fingers of my other hand up her thigh.

                “N-no…”

                Her body shivered as my hand slipped under her skirt and cupped her ass over her panties. I ran the tip of my tongue up her neck before blowing cool air against the wet trail. I smiled as she bit her lip and rocked against me. “Are you sure?”

                “No…I…” Her fingers twitched against my chest before she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt.

                “You what?” I chuckled as she pressed her ass into my hand when I started to pull it away.

                She gasped when I squeezed her ass in my hand. I looked up at her when she reached up into her hair and put her hand on top of mine. Her eyes searched mine before she closed them and leaned forward to kiss me. Her kiss was timid and felt almost nonexistent. With an impatient growl, I tightened my hold on her hair causing her to gasp. I slanted my mouth over hers, delving my tongue between her parted lips.

                I swallowed her moan as my tongue danced with hers. Squeezing her ass again I pulled her against me when she started to lean into the kiss. She arched her back and pulled away as I pressed a finger against her pussy through her panties. I tugged at her hair to keep her head back and nipped down the line of her jaw to her ear while I continued to press my finger against her.

                “You want me to fuck you don’t you, _____?”

                “I-I...ahhh…” Her hips bucked against me as when I rolled my finger around her clit.

                “You’re already wet. Your body is crying for me. Begging to be filled.” I pushed her panties to the side and rubbed my finger against her clit directly.

                “D-Don’t say…nngh…things like that. Haaa…” She panted as she started to rock her hips back and forth.

                I forced her to look at me. “You just have to tell me.” She frowned as I pulled my hand away. She mumbled under her breath and I pulled her close, our lips touching faintly. “What was that?”

                “P-please…” She whispered against my lips.

                I reached down between us and undid my pants. I released her hair and trailed my hand down her back and over her ass before hooking my fingers under her panties. I pulled them to side and grasped my cock in my other hand as I freed it from the confines of my pants.

                “Please what?” I teased her pussy with the head of my cock enjoying the way she shook her head back and forth as she grew impatient. “Say it.” I growled. She mewled as her fingers dug into my shoulders. She suddenly dropped her hips, her body taking in the head of my cock. “Ahh...fuck!” Grabbing her hips I pulled her hips down while I thrust up.

                I wrapped an arm around her as she cried out and arched her back. I held her against me as I began to thrust up into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared panting in my ear. This wasn’t a position that I typically fucked in, but she didn’t stop me and I wasn’t about to turn that away.

                I groaned when she started to move her hips in time with my thrusts. “Oh!... Haaa…fuck!” She breathily moaned next to my ear.

                I could feel myself reaching my limit as she started to tighten around me. Sliding a hand between our bodies I started to play with her clit. _No fucking way I’m cumming before she does!_ Her arms tightened around my neck and her moans grew louder as she bit her lip trying to hold them back.

                I turned my face towards her ear and dragged my tongue along its shell. “Cum, ______.” I whispered to her.

                She cried out as her body started to shake. I growled softly as the walls of her pussy started to twitch and spasm, pleasurably squeezing my cock. I increased the pace of my thrusts as I rode out her orgasm. I put my lips against the side of her neck, sucking hard as I grunted and thrust into her one last time before cumming.

                She clung to me while we both panted heavily. I glanced over at her as she rested her cheek on my shoulder, her arms going limp. I felt a smile creep across my lips as I brushed the hair out of her face. “You’re fucking hopeless.” I shivered slightly as she sighed against my neck when I pulled out of her. Her arms tightened around me in her sleep when I tried to push her away. Rolling my eyes I awkwardly adjusted her body so that I could correct my clothes before picking her up in my arms and walking back to the cabin.

 

I found myself in the same memory I always relived whenever I slept. My younger self had just ripped that woman apart. All that was left was for me to wake up. I walked around the bloodied mess of her body wondering why I hadn’t woken up yet. _Come the fuck on!_ I turned around and held up my hand to shield my eyes from a unexpected bright light. _This never happened!_ When the light began to fade I lowered my hand. A figure that looked like ______ stood there with a smile on her face. “I’m…dreaming? Demons don’t dream!”  My body stiffened when she started to walk towards me. “What the fuck do you want?!” She tilted her head and smiled at me as she put her hand on my chest. It felt warm and the tension in my muscles began to ebb away. I looked down at her hand and my eyes widened as it vanished inside of me. Her form leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to mine as her fingertips touched my heart. I closed my eyes tightly as my heart beat painfully. My body didn’t feel like my own and she removed her hand from my chest. She held my face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs underneath my eyes. _I’m…_ crying _? What the fuck?!_

 

                I shot up from the couch and roughly pulled my shirt off. Breathing heavily I looked down at my chest, running my hands over my skin frantically. My wounds had healed and my heart didn’t beat painfully. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. “What the fuck was that?” I asked the darkness around me.

                I closed my eyes and felt something slip. Putting my fingers against my cheek I wiped away a single tear. I looked at my fingers and rubbed them together as the wetness of the tear dried. I stood up and walked over to _____’s room.

                Sometime during the night she had woken up to change her clothes and she slept peacefully while laying on her side. I ground my teeth before crawling onto the bed behind her. She stirred and rolled over to face me. “What are you doing?! Get out!”

                “Shut up and go back to sleep!” I reached up and put my hand behind her head, forcing it back down on the pillows. “Go back to sleep!” I told her again as I closed my eyes.

                Her body was stiff at first but gradually relaxed. I opened one eye to peek down at her as she began to shuffle towards me. Her even breathing fanned across my skin as she slipped back into unconsciousness. I gently brushed her hair out of her face before putting my hand on her hip and closing my eyes. “You really are fucking hopeless.” I whispered, unsure if I was talking to her or myself.


	19. Chapter 19

                With a sigh I opened my eyes. It was becoming increasingly obvious that sleep would continue to elude me. I looked down at _____, who was now laying on her back. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she slept peacefully. I brushed her hair away from her neck and looked at the bruise that ringed around it. I clenched my fist as my blood began to boil.

                “Next time Zophiel, you won’t get away alive.” I watched as _____ rolled away from me and sighed in her sleep. “And you. You’re becoming too relaxed around a demon, especially around me.” My hand trailed up and down the curves of her body. She whimpered in her sleep but scooted away from me. “Fuck this.”

                Grinding my teeth I rolled out of the bed and walked out of cabin into the crisp night air. I looked over to where she had dropped the items she had bought from grocery shopping. It was obvious that she had come out here and gotten them. My lips pressed into a thin line when I looked back into the cabin through the open door. _How was she so fucking quiet that I couldn’t hear her while I was sleeping?_ I smiled to myself. “Looks like I can’t trust you enough to sleep alone anymore, _____.”

                I looked behind myself and readied for another fight when I felt the presence of something. I spun on my heels, taking on my true from simultaneously. My shoulders relaxed and I glared as my brother jumped back in shock.

                “Someone’s touchy.” He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

                “What the fuck are you doing here? You never leave your safe haven in hell.”

                “Mother is worried. You haven’t been home in a long while.”

                My wings fluttered in annoyance. “Well it’s her fucking fault in the first place. If she hadn’t messed with the fucking curse I could’ve fucked the human and been back home sooner.”

                “Yes, it is a real shame you have to actually work to get laid.” He said condescendingly. “So she’s in there I take it.” He jutted his chin in the direction of the cabin.

                “And if she is?”

                “I want to see what this human looks like.” He looked almost excited as he stared to walk towards the cabin.

                Before he passed me I grabbed his clothes, causing him to pause and look at me with widened eyes. “There’s no need for you to see her.”

                His brows furrowed as he blinked rapidly in confusion. “You haven’t hid your ‘conquests’ before.” He looked from me to the cabin, curiosity glimmering in his eyes. “So why hide your newest one?”

                I gave his clothes a quick jerk, forcing him to step back. “Just get fucking lost.”

                His lips curved into a smile as he fixed his clothes. “Uh-huh, sure.” He released his wings and began to wrap them around himself. “Just don’t continue to stay away from home too long. Enjoy your mortal fuck.” A fang poked out from between his lips as his smile widened before he vanished from my sight.

                I blankly stared at the spot he vanished from. I was taken aback by his last comment, his voice had sounded darker. It wasn’t a voice I heard often but it was definitely there. That smile was a bit disconcerting as well. _Mother is so obsessed with my well-being when she should probably be obsessing over his._

                Shaking my head I turned and walked back into the cabin. Closing the door behind me I looked at the couch before looking into her room. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked before walking into the room and laying down next to her. ”You aren’t sleeping alone anymore.” I put my hands behind my head and crossed my ankles, enjoying the upgrade in comfort from the couch. I glanced at her back as she faced away from me, still sound asleep. “After all, I can’t trust you to behave.” Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly and closed my eyes.

 

                “What are we doing here?” I asked ______ as I looked up at the building in front of us.

                We had already gotten me more clothes that weren’t tattered, which again, she wasn’t happy with how I acquired them. She had done laundry before we came to town and she quickly put on pants to avoid any extra attention from me if she had worn the skirt. I looked at her as she started walking up the stairs to the building.

                “It’s a bank.”

                “I can fucking read. I’m asking why we’re here.”

                I rolled my eyes as she looked over her shoulder and glared at me. “I have to pay my mom’s rent for her place.”

                “Wait. You feed the bitch _and_ pay for her home? How do you afford that? Don’t you humans have to have jobs or something?”

                Ignoring me she walked into the bank and up to the teller that seemed to know who she was. “Hello _____. Are you here for a withdrawal?”

                “Yes, please.” _____ smiled and nodded at the teller who was busy looking at me.

                “Just hurry this shit up.”

                “Yes, sir!” The teller said straightening her shoulders and moving faster than I assumed she normally did.

                I leaned towards _____ whispering in her ear. “Why don’t you act obedient like that?”

                She scoffed and tried to jab her elbow into my stomach. “Not everyone is desperate for your attention.”

                “You seemed pretty desperate last night.” I laughed as both her and the teller’s faces blushed a bright crimson. I looked on in amusement as both women put their heads down and avoided looking at me or each other while the transaction was completed.

                Once _____ got the money needed she got something she called a ‘money order.’ Then after that she put it in an envelope and placed it in the mail drop-box. _Humans are so fucking complicated sometimes._ “Are we fucking done now?” I asked her turning in the direction of the cabin.

                “You’re so impatient. I’m not leaving yet. I’m going to treat myself.” She said turning in the opposite direction. “I’m getting ice cream.”

                “Ice cream? What the fuck is ice cream?” I turned and followed after her.

                She walked into a pastel-colored building and a bell annoyingly rang when she opened the door. My lip curled in disgust as I looked around while she ordered something. She pulled out her wallet and was preparing to pay when she paused and turned to me. “Do you want anything?”

                “No.” I walked over to a table and sat in one of the chairs and waited for her to come over.

                She practically pranced over with her cup of ice cream and sat down next to me. I watched as she ate it with gusto while I tapped my finger on the table. “So, how are you able to pay for things if you don’t work?”

                She scooped some of the ice cream onto her spoon before putting it in her mouth. “The same woman that left me the cabin. She pretty much left me everything she had.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

                Her hand paused as she was bringing up another bite. “I didn’t realize I had to gush my life’s story to you.”

                I chuckled as I turned in my chair to face her. She eyed at me suspiciously as I pointed to her ice cream. “Give me some.”

                “What? No way! I asked if you wanted some and you said no. This is mine!” Adding emphases to her words she took a big bite off her spoon.

                Hooking my foot behind the leg of her chair I pulled her towards me and grabbed her jaw. She opened her mouth in shock and I put my lips against hers. My tongue plunged between her lips and I lapped up what was left of the melting treat on top of her tongue. It was sweet and something I had never tasted before.

                I pulled back and licked my lips enjoying the sweetness that spread through my mouth. Putting my elbow on the table, I rested my chin in my hand and smirked at her. “That was a rewarding treat indeed.”

                “You’re so…” She let out a noise of frustration before standing up quickly. “I’m going to the restroom.” She snapped as she balled her fists at her sides. “I don’t need your protection there!”

                I smiled at her almost mortified expression as she stomped off to the bathroom. Reaching over to grab the cup of ice cream I picked up the spoon and finished what was left. _Not bad. Something I’ll definitely want again._ I glanced over in the direction of the bathroom. _Especially if I’m stealing it from her, kissing or otherwise._


	20. Chapter 20

                When I finished what was left of the ice cream I put the spoon down on the table and ran my finger along the inside of the cup. I looked in the direction of the bathroom as I licked my finger. Clinching my jaw I tapped the bottom of the cup against the table. “What the fuck is taking her so long?”

                I slammed the cup on the table, crushing it flat. The metal legs of the chair scrapped against the floor as I quickly stood up. _She’s taking too damn long!_ I took long strides to the bathroom and reached to push the door open when she flung it open herself.

                “What the fuck took so long?” I asked her with a glare.

                My brows furrowed in confusion when she jutted out her hip and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I was just trying to look nice.”

                “Trying to look…What the fuck are you talking about?”

                I looked her up and down. _What the hell is her problem?_ She was acting very flirty, something she had never even tried to do with me. I looked over my shoulder at the flattened ice cream cup one of the employees was throwing away. _Did the ice cream do this to her?_ I had heard of some human foods being something of an aphrodisiac, but ice cream didn’t seem like it would be on that list.

                I looked back at her as she wrapped her arms around me, purposely pressing her breasts against my chest. She looked up at me with an amorous look in her eyes. “Let’s go.” She whispered as she pressed against me again. “I want to have some fun together.” She smiled as she stroked a hand against my cock through my pants before pulling away and walking out of the shop, over exaggerating the sway of her hips.

                My body was frozen at her boldness for a split second before I roughly shook my head and followed after her slowly. _She’s never walked like that before, and honestly never struck me as the type that would even try._ “What the fuck happened to her?” I whispered as I felt an uneasy feeling begin to form in my gut.

                Walking outside, I immediately spotted her. Her hands were behind her back and she was looking me up and down as if she was expecting something. “What the hell’s your problem?” I asked her as I straightened my leather jacket with a shrug.

                “Aren’t we going to fly back?” She asked in a sweet voice, only deepening the unease I felt.

                I suspiciously looked at her and the smile that curled her lips. “You hate flying with me.” I reminded her. She looked away bashfully as she drew circles. I used my powers to make her and myself invisible to those around us before releasing my wings.

                Her eyes widened and glittered in amazement as she looked over my feathers. Cocking an eyebrow I held my arms out and in a heartbeat she jumped into them. She quickly wrapped her arms my neck and nuzzled against me. My lips pressed into a thin line before soaring us both into the sky. Something had happened to her and I had the strong suspicion it wasn’t the ice cream.

 

                By the time I landed by the cabin I was almost grateful. The entire flight back she would arch against me and constantly press her lips to the skin of my neck. My wings twitched in agitation as I unhooked her arms from around my neck. I stepped away from her and started to walk towards the cabin.

                “Saeraaan.”

                Her sing-song voice gave me pause. She had said my name a few times before but never like that. It was her voice for sure, but the way she said my name was annoyingly familiar. Clenching my fists I spun on the balls of my feet to face her again.

                I quickly caught her as she leapt for me. My hands naturally rested on her hips to steady her as she once again wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers snaked their way into my hair as she pressed her body fully against me. I kept completely still as she stood on her tip-toes and looked at me with half-lidded eyes, her lips a breath away from mine.

                “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Her breath fanned against my lips as she spoke.

                My body tensed and I roughly shoved her away from me. “The game is up bitch. What the fuck is going on?!”

                Her eyes widened as she looked at me. “What are you talking about? It’s me. I was just trying to be with you, I’ve waited a long time for it.”

                I crossed my arms across my chest, and glared at her. It was _____ but, then again, it wasn’t. It was her body for sure, which would explain why I didn’t catch on earlier. I tilted my chin up and smiled at her. “I didn’t know less than a twenty-four hours was considered a ‘long time’ for you.”

                I watched as anger filled her eyes. “You’ve already fucked her?!” She screamed before lunging at me with her hand raised, preparing to strike me.

                I caught her wrist and looked into her eyes. “What I’ve done with her is none of your concern.  What you should concern yourself with is explaining why you’re in her body!”

                An evil smile began to spread across her face. “She’s in here. Just…sleeping I suppose you could say.” She lifted her foot and connected it against my shin. There was a force behind it that no human could exert and I released her and jumped back before she would crack my bones.

                “Who would’ve thought that a demon of such high caliber, a prince no less, would succumb to a feeble human.” She held her hands out and her nails extended into dagger-like claws. “You’ve threatened me twice now but while I’m in her, I _know_ you can’t fucking touch me.”

                In a flash she lunged for me again, this time throwing her hand across my chest. My clothes cleanly ripped as the tips of claws caught the material. _Heh, she missed_. I looked at her and the smile that started to curl my lips faded as she smiled back at me.

                A breath hissed between my teeth as I suddenly felt a burning sensation against my skin. Looking down at my chest, I saw the material of my clothes starting to dissolve. “Fuck!” I threw off my jacket and grabbed my shirt, ripping it open and removing it from my skin. I put my hand against my chest and looked at the reddening color of irritation on my skin.

                I heard a dreamy sigh and looked back at her. “I really missed seeing your bare skin. It really is a shame though, I hate to mar such perfection. I suppose it can’t be helped.” She growled as she started to walk towards me slowly. “You’ll regret not putting me in the spotlight and choosing a human instead.”


	21. Chapter 21

                Whoever was controlling ______’s body lunged for me again, her claws aiming for any vulnerable spot they could. Ducking, I kicked her feet out from underneath her. I followed her as she fell onto her back, my fingers curled around her throat.

                “What are you going to do, Prince Saeran?” She said as she casually laid her hands out at her sides and smiled at me. “You can’t kill me. If you kill me you’ll die yourself, won’t you?”

                My fingers twitched against her skin before I slowly started to uncurl them from around her throat. I grunted and lurched away from her as she slashed her claws across my chest. “Fuck!” I pressed my hand against the wound as I fell to my knees, breathing heavily.

                My hand was slick with my blood as I pressed it against my chest. The wound was nowhere near lethal but the pain I felt made it seem like she had clawed at my bones. I pulled my hand away and looked at the blood as it dripped from my fingers. Small flumes of smoke danced up from the ground beneath me as my blood began to dissolve the grass and rocks. _What the fuck?!_

                “Oh this is priceless. He was right.” She threw back her head and laughed. I looked up as I heard the grass crunch beneath her feet. Her shoulders shook when she chuckled before she kicked me across the face.

                The force behind the kick was strong enough to send me sliding across the ground. Pebbles were embedded in my skin while sticks and blades of grass tangled in my feathers. I groaned as I sat up, my anger boiling as she smiled widely at me. “Who the hell are you?!” _How the fuck am I going to fight her?! I can’t kill whoever it is while they’re in ______’s body!_

                She put a hand over her heart and I could’ve sworn I heard her whimper. “You wound me your highness. After all the nights we’ve shared in my bed.”

                “You’re describing almost every whore in hell.” I winced as I plucked a fairly long stick out from between my feathers. I gave her a sidelong glance, her fists were clenched at her sides and her body began to shake in anger.  “Oh? How terrible that you’re not memorable.” I laughed as I began to dig out the rocks in my skin.

                “Gevirah! My name is Gevirah!!” She screamed at me as if to jog my memory. “You’ve looked me in the eye and threatened me twice.”

                “I threatened a lot of demons, names mean nothing to me. If you wanted me to remember you, you should’ve been better at fucking.” I stood up and flicked away a pebble that I dislodged from my skin.

                She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. Her hands opened and closed in time with her breathing. Straightening her shoulders she opened her eyes slowly. “You’ll remember me.” She whispered before scraping a claw against her forearm.

                She smirked at me before her smug face twisted in pain. When she let out an ear-piercing scream I knew she had let _____ take control of her body again. I rushed over to _____ as she fell to her knees, trying to handle the pain as the flesh around the wound began to turn black.

                “Get…back…”

                I heard her whisper before I felt claws digging into my chest just above my heart, Gevirah was in control again. I growled at her as I grabbed her wrist, twisting it once I had her claws free from my chest. I heard a small snap and knew I had broken something. My heart sank, however, when I heard the same high pitched scream from ______ as she crumpled to the ground.

                I roughly ran my hand through my hair. _Fuck! I can’t do anything without Gevirah backing off and having ______ experience the pain instead._ I ground my teeth as I tried to think of something to give me the upper hand.

                My lips curved in a smile slowly when an idea sprang forth. I rolled my shoulders and spread my wings as I revealed the rest of true form. I looked over at _____ and her eyes widened, telling me that Gevirah had surfaced once again.

                “Th-this is your true form?” Her eyes sparked as she slowly stood up. She winched as I slapped her hand away when she reached for me. “But why aren’t you trying to ravish me? Aren’t you supposed to be practically insatiable?”

                I couldn’t help but laugh at her question. “What an absurdity. Demon bitches are all the same.” When I looked over at her I saw disappointment in her eyes. “You aren’t her, I feel no attraction towards you. My cock is quite soft at the thought of you.”

                “So he was right. You _have_ imprinted on a human.” Her voice was so shrill that her voice broke. She slowly stepped away from me. “You’ll regret choosing a human over me. You’re not worthy for me to even touch!”

                I arched my brow at her words. “Well some lowly demon whore thinks rather highly of themselves don’t they?”

                Anger was shining in her eyes as she held up a hand and snapped her fingers. The ground beneath us shook as a dark void began to distort the space behind her. A large six-clawed hand reached out from inside the void as a loud roar echoed.

                A demon I had never seen before stood behind her. Its head was much like a skull from a male deer. Its arms were scaly-looking, like that of eagle, and six fingers on each hand tapered off into sharp claws. Its legs, were just mere hooves that stomped into ground in agitation. While the rest of its body was more like a man’s. Whatever flesh was left clinging to its body was actively decaying, bringing forth a strong scent of death.

                “What the fuck is that thing?!” Nothing in my memory reminded me of this creature.

                She reached up and gently placed a hand against the top of its skull and started to stroke it lovingly. It responded by letting out a small purr-like noise as it tilted its head towards her. “This is my darling pet.”

                “Let me guess, you named it Fluffy?”

                Her hand froze mid stroke before she pulled it away, looking anything but amused. “Actually his name is Bates….” She snapped her fingers again and I barely had enough time to dodge him as he tried to catch me between his talons. “And you shouldn’t underestimate him, he’s much more dangerous than I am.” She clicked her tongue and he lunged for me again. “This is going to be fun.” She said as a smile curled her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

                I kept my eyes on this demon she called Bates. I laced my fingers together and stretched my arms upward. With a twitch of my wings I lunged for the demon. Gliding past him I sharply changed direction to attack him from behind. My claws were primed and ready to spill blood, if any was flowing through his veins. My eyes widened at the last second as he spun one of its six-taloned hands behind itself.

                 I stumbled back, narrowly missing any serious injury. I pressed a hand to my chest before I pulled it back. I heard him grunt in satisfaction as I looked at my blood covered hand, the sunlight making my blood shimmer like a jewel. _Fun? Yes, I suppose this could be fun._

Gevirah stepped forward and pet the hideous thing again. “What a good boy.” She cooed. “Make him pay for hurting me.” 

                I flicked my hand, scattering the blood that covered it. I could feel slight anger at her putting _____ hand against this rubix-cube of body parts. I jumped into the air as he leapt towards me, almost too quick for my eyes to follow. He reached up and grabbed my ankle before I flew out of his reach.

                My lips curled in a snarl as he turned his body and threw me into the ground, face down. Before the dust settled he jammed his talons into the calf muscles of my left leg. “Fuck!” I gasped and raised my head at the physical pain I had never experienced before.

                With his talons still embedded in my leg, I growled as I twisted my body and my swung my right leg up. Catching him off guard I was able to hook his head behind my leg, pinning it to the ground. With one quick sweep of my claws I slashed at his arm but couldn’t sever it. I grit my teeth as his talons in my leg twitched in response.

                I put more pressure on his head as he tried to free himself. Grabbing his arm with both hands I began to pull. I heard tendons snapping over the sound of his agonized wailing. He howled when his muscles began to tear away from his shoulder. I adjusted my grip on his arm, noticing it wasn’t bleeding much, and with one more strong pull his arm ripped away from his body.

                “Nooo!” Gevirah screamed.

                I stood up and pulled the talons from my leg. With a low chuckle, I threw his arm at her feet, my blood staining the ground beneath it as it dripped from the ends of the talons. “You’re right, this is fun.” I said to her as I brushed the dirt off my pants.

                I looked over at the beast still writhing in agony. I smirked and looked back over at Gevirah as I continued to dust myself off. Tears full of anger began to well in her eyes. Her fists were balled up at her sides and her body was shaking.

                “You’ll pay for this!” She screamed, the tears spilling over her lashes and trailing down her cheeks. “Bates! Get up! You’re stronger than this!!”

                I looked over my shoulder at the demon. The howl he released from his rapidly decaying chest cavity made the birds in far off trees squawk and retreat for their own safety. With a low growl he sprung towards me and began to attack me with his still intact arm. His speed had almost doubled what it was before. I ground my teeth together to keep from making any noise of distress as I tried my hardest to dodge his aggressive offence. I crossed my arms in front of me trying to shield myself from any vital blows, as it became increasingly obvious I would just have to wait him out to get any hits on him.   

                I don’t remember how long I was on the defensive but my body was giving out and sank to my knees. Breathing heavily, I added pressure to my deeper wounds and focus my energy on those key spots as my body tried to heal itself. The demon was breathing just a heavily trying to regain his stamina. _He’s injuring me faster than my body can heal._ I glanced over at Gevirah, an evil smile playing at her lips.

                “End him, Bates!” She said before letting out a round of high pitched laughter.

                My legs faltered as I tried to stand. It was no use, the blood loss I had endured and the energy I was expending to heal myself caused me to fall back to my knees. I looked at the monster as he stood up straight and walked slowly towards me.

                My vision was beginning to blur and I tightly closed my eyes and shook my head. I tried to look back towards my imminent death. _Fuck! I just can’t focus._ I looked down at the hooves as they settled in the ground, inches from my knees. I didn’t have to look up to know he was preparing a finishing blow.

                I closed my eyes and my shoulders slumped. _How depressing. A Prince of Hell brought down by someone’s pet._ My lip curved back in a disgusted smile. “Fucking disgusting.”

                I waited for pain that I never felt. Instead I felt something like a warm rain sprinkling my face. Confused, I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. The taste of blood on my tongue was more proof of what I saw. _____’s body was hanging before me. The talons of the beast protruding from her chest.

                “You….bitch. H-how dare you…you step in the way…” Gevirah coughed, blood dribbling down the side of her mouth.

                “You…won’t kill him!”

                My heart sank to my stomach when I heard ____’s faint voice before she gasped in pain. The beast quickly pulled back his hand and I pushed through my own pain to catch _____’s limp body. Her blood was almost hot in contrast to the temperature of her skin. Her eyes rolled back into her head before her head lulled to the side and she fell unconscious.  

                “Fuck fuck fuck!!” Digging my finger into one of my rapidly closing wounds I generously coated my finger with my own blood. I quickly drew an infinity symbol with intricate webbing around it on my chest before slamming my hand against it. My entire body pulsed before the pain a felt left me.

                A few seconds later I heard a voice that I never thought I would ever be happy to hear. “What the hell is going on here?!” Luciel’s worried expression was irritating but oddly comforting at the moment.

                I stood up as quickly as I could and handed _____ over to him and his eyes bulged. “I’ll fucking explain later. Just take her home!” Thankfully he only nodded but turned towards the direction of the cabin. I grabbed the hood of his clothes and he looked at me questioningly. “Not her home you fucking idiot. _Our_ home!”

                “ _Our home?”_

                “I said I’ll fucking explain later! Just make sure she fucking lives!” I flung an arm in his direction. “Now get lost!”

                He looked at the symbol I had drawn on my chest and his brow furrowed. “Don’t be stupid and—“

                “I said get fucking lost!!”

                With another nod he wrapped his wings around the both of them and vanished. I watched as the dust settled before I turned back towards the monster that impaled her and its master simultaneously. She somehow got control of her body again and jumped in the way to save me.

                I looked back at the spot that she and my brother were at and I felt a pit form in my stomach. I didn’t want her to die and it wasn’t for my sake that I wanted her to live. I smirked as I chuckled to myself when I realized I didn’t give a fuck what happened to me at this point. I looked down at the ground as if I was peering down into Hell itself.

                “You’re a fucking idiot, ______.” I spoke as if she could easily hear me. “Don’t you dare fucking die!” _I need to tell you how incredibly fucking stupid you are._ Turning back to the beast I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles. “Let’s finish this, you fucker! I can’t wait to tell your master how this ends.”


	23. Chapter 23

                I glanced over at the beast who was wailing uncontrollably, probably upset that it badly injured his master. While it was distracted, I rolled my shoulders and looked down at the symbol I had drawn on my chest. Luciel and mother had come up with this if there ever was an emergency. Only he and I could use it. I laughed self-deprecatingly. _I can’t believe I fucking used it and asked for help._

                I stuck my finger into a slowly closing wound to wet my finger with blood again. _Luciel told me to be careful, so he probably knows._ I quickly jerked my finger along my skin, giving the infinity symbol marks that resembled spikes. “I have to make this quick anyways or I’ll have to answer to the old man.”

                My gaze remained on the mark and I sucked in a breath when it started to burn. The grass at my feet began to turn brown and became brittle before it died. Likewise the trees near me began to slowly rot. I held up my arm and watched as the wounds I had sustained quickly closed up.  I opened and closed my fist while the greenery around me continued to have its life force ripped away.

                “Now then. Bates, was it?” The monster turned at the sound of my voice. “Are you ready to die?”

                He let out an angry growl before lunging in my direction. I smiled evilly as I matched his lunge with my own. With the new energy running through me, my movements were now faster. With a laugh I reached out and hooked my fingers in his ribs.

                “Tables have turned you motherfucker!” I said excitedly as I used my newer strength and ripped his ribcage apart.

                He quickly stepped back and held up his arm to try to hold the organs in his chest in place. The symbol on my skin began to burn intensely and I could feel a bloodlust building with its intensity. My body shivered in excitement as I shook my hands, freeing them of the rotting flesh that clung to them. _Fuck! I’ve got to hurry._

                The grunts from the beast caught my attention. Looking over at him, his arm was still across his chest but he was leaning down, ready to use the antlers it hadn’t used until now. “How adorable. So they aren’t just for decoration.”

                Without any warning he started to run towards me. Sliding one foot behind me I held my hands out to brace myself for impact. My feet slid along the ground from the force of his charge as I caught his antlers my hands. I tightened my grip when he shook his head vigorously, trying to free himself.

                “Game over.” Quickly turning my hands and adjusting my grip on his antlers I started to push them in opposite directions. The fused lines of his skull started to fracture and split with audible noises. His wails of pain reached my ears, edging me on until I had spit his skull in half.

                I released his antlers from my grasp and his body fell at me feet. Kneeling down, I reached in between the pieces of his skull and curled my fingers around his small brain. Laughter began to bubble in my chest as I began to crush his brain in my hand. I felt a rush of euphoria when the evil laughter that escaped my lips reached my ears.

                Looking at the blood that thinly coated my hand I stood up and started to lick my fingers. Glancing at my surrounds I saw all the vegetation dead and decaying. The colors of my vision were slowly turning into many shades of red. I held my bloodied hand to my face as I wrapped my other arm around my waist. Throwing my head back I began laughing again the sound echoing loudly in the death around me.

                “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

                My pulse was racing in my ears, nearly drowning out the voice I heard. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the blood on my hand. _Blood. I want more of it! A new prey…_ I turned and looked in the direction of the voice. My brother was racing towards me, his hands outstretched.

                My body froze and my eyes widened. _Why the fuck is he here? **Blood!** What happened to…Fuck what was her name?! **New blood!** ____! Her name is _____!_ My thoughts were racing, fighting against one another. Before I knew it my brother had reached me and was clawing at the symbol on my chest before I could react.

                The crimson scenery faded almost instantly, causing my head to throb painfully. Leaning over I held my head in my hands to keep it from splitting in two. “Fucking Hell!!” I opened one eye and looked at my brother who looked deathly pale.

                “Made…it!” Sweat beaded his forehead as he panted, my blood dripping from his claws.

                I looked down at my chest, the symbol was gone and I pulled away the small bits of hanging skin that were barely attached to me. My fist clenched as Luciel wiped his hand on his pants before standing up straight. He opened his mouth to speak to me but I punched him instead, causing his glasses to fly from his face.

                “Why the fuck are you here?!” I yelled at him as I pressed my left hand against my chest to slow the bleeding.

                “I came back for you and your dumbass!”

                I reached out and grabbed his shirt with the same hand that I had just punched him with. I pulled him close and screamed at him. “You’re supposed to making sure ____ lives! Or were my words not fucking clear enough?!”

                His hand covered mine and he took a step back. “I heard you just fine. She’s still alive….for now.”

                “What the fuck do you mean?!” My grip on his shirt tightened and my fist began to shake in anger.

                “I had to more or less fuse parts of the demon inside her to utilize its self-healing so she didn’t bleed out before I got to Hell.” He cleared his throat and smiled at me. “Speaking of which. A human in Hell. That should be interesting if anyone finds her.”

                “Where the fuck did you leave her?!” I released his shirt and pushed him away from me. I spread my wings, my body feeling like it was going to break.

                “Your room, where else would a put her?” He walked over to pick up his glasses. Raising them to his mouth, he blew off the dust before cleaning the lenses with the tail of his shirt. “No one really goes in your room anyways.”

                I winched as I tried to wrap my wings around myself. _Fucking hell!!_ My body was in the most pain I had ever felt and every movement took great effort. “Dammit!” I fell to my knees as the pain started to become unbearable.

                I looked up when I heard the footfalls of Luciel moving in my direction. “Serves you right. You know life isn’t possible without death to follow it.” He slipped the arms of his glasses behind his ears before pushing the frames up his nose with his finger. He then looked around and saw all the damage around us before landing on the beast I had killed. “The life you took was more than the death you used to try to balance it.”

                “Whatever, I got rid of the fucker didn’t I?”

                “That you did but at what cost? You can’t move.”  He stretched out a hand in my direction and a sharp breath of pain hissed between my teeth as I slapped it away from me. “Don’t be an asshole. _____ is unsupervised you know.” I heard him chuckle when my shoulders twitched. Of course he was fucking right about that. “Okay, here we go.” He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet before draping my arm over his shoulders to support my body.

                “You better keep your fucking mouth shut about today!”

                “Sure, sure. Not the first secret I’ve kept.”

                I cocked an eyebrow at his comment. “What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

                “Hmm?” He looked up towards the sky, looking as if he was remembering something. His lips twitched before spreading in a smile. “Nothing in particular. Let’s go.” With that he wrapped his wings around the both of us and transported us to Hell.


	24. Chapter 24

                My room was in shambles and smeared blood covered the walls and there, in the middle of the room, was _____ panting and holding a hand to her chest. Blood was spilling from between her fingers and she looked like she was struggling with something other than staying alive. When her gaze landed on me she snarled. “You’ll pay for all of this!!”

                “You couldn’t suppress the demon bitch when you fused parts of them together?!” I ground my teeth together as I looked at my brother, who was still holding me up.

                “I fused some blood and skin, minimal things at best. She still very much possessed.” He chuckled slightly.

                “You will regret everything! I don’t care if I forfeit my life for my revenge!” She held out her hand and extended her claws.

                “Fucking stop her!” I yelled at my brother as I used the little energy I had gathered in the transport to push him towards her. His eyes widened as he was propelled forward. I reached out towards the wall to support myself. _Fucking pathetic, having to rely on my brother and for the most mundane of things no less._

                I watched as he grabbed her wrist seconds before she embedded her claws into her chest. “Release me you retched cur!” She screamed as she began flailing her other hand, scratching the side of Luciel’s face.

                I heard him intake a sharp breath of pain but he didn’t let go of her wrist. I noticed the blood streaming from the gaping wound in her chest. Despite Luciel fusing bits of them together the wound had hardly healed and at this rate she’d bleed out if we didn’t get her to calm down.

                I stepped away from the wall and clenched my left hand tightly. My claws digging into my palm to give me a specific source of pain to settle on. “Babe.” I said softly. With no specific names I could, hopefully, distract them long enough. I had never used that word with _____ but I didn’t think that would be too much of an issue. Hell, I hardly used it all but it got the reaction I was hoping for when Gevirah looked my way.

                Her eyes were wide but she had frozen in place. I took another step towards her and her shoulders flinched but she made no move to attack me or my brother. I took another step towards her as Luciel let her go and backed away. My eyes didn’t leave hers as I stood in front of her.

                “You want me and you’ll have me.” I cupped her cheek with my right hand and slowly tilted her face upward.

                “I-I will?” She whispered as she started to close her eyes.

                I leaned in close, blowing cool air on her lips. Her body relaxed and she sighed as she leaned in towards me. Before my lips touched hers I stopped and smiled. “Yes, _____, you will.” I whispered against her lips.

                Her eyes shot open. “_____?!”

                She tried to raise her hands to injury me but found her hands had been bound behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Luciel smiling at her, the scratches on his cheek almost healed. I laughed and took a step back, falling into the nearest chair not able to move much more.

                “Watch it you fucker. She’s lost a considerable amount of blood as it is.” I told Luciel when he picked her up and tossed her on to the bed. “Make sure she doesn’t…” I started but paused when I saw him anchoring her ankles to the bed posts before adjusting her so he could do the same with her wrists while she tried to fight him off.  “Well, color me impressed.”

                He turned to face me and shook his head at my exhausted state. “I told you I wasn’t a virgin.”

                “Ha! You still could be. You’ve watched me enough to know how to tie a bitch up.” I looked past him at Gevirah. She was looking at the ceiling and cursing ____, Luciel, and myself in every language she knew.

                Luciel watched me intently before turning and looking at her as well. “This is the first time a woman has been in your bed hasn’t it?”

                “You would know, you’re the voyeur.” I winched as I tried to sit up. Every muscle in my body felt as if it was being torn away, piece by piece.

                Luciel sighed as he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “You need rest brother.”

                “Don’t coddle me!”

                He shot his hand up in defense. “Fine, fine. I’ll be back with something to help you.”

                “I just said don’t fucking coddle me!”

                “Okay so if anything happens you can just call me to assist you.”

                I looked away before I could see his smirk. I didn’t say a word but hear him chuckled before he turned to leave my room. “Fucking prick.” Loath as I was to call for his help in the first place, he was right. Ff I didn’t stop and let my body heal he would need to more or less babysit me, like I was a helpless infant.

                “Saeran…”

                I heard my name uttered so softly I barely heard it, but I knew it was _____’s voice. I looked towards the bed and saw her eyes were closed. Her breathing was shallow and she was trying to roll over.

                “Just rest, ____.”

                “I’m sorry…” I cocked an eyebrow as I continued to look at her. “It’s… I went off alone… It’s all my fault…”

                I closed my eyes and sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. _She must think she’s dying and these are her final moments._ “Yes it is your fault. You can make it up to me later.”

                “I’m so… So sorry….”

                I opened my eyes in time to see a tear slip from her. My brow furrowed when I felt a stinging pain in my chest. _Ugh! Fucking stupid._ I tried to convince myself that it was from overexerting myself. Though, I began to realize that wasn’t why when my gaze automatically landed on the wound in her chest to make sure the bleeding had at least stopped.

                I continued to watch her in silence just watching her chest rise and fall. I couldn’t remember much of my blackout when I lost control on Earth but when I saw Luciel running at me I was pulled out of my haze. My thoughts were instantly on her in that moment. I was still alive so that had meant she was still alive, but for how long would she be.

                I shook my head and looked up at her face. She was sleeping now and didn’t look like she was in much pain. My heart swelled at the thought of her still breathing. _She’s not gone._ I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my cheek in my hand. _She’s alive._ I heaved a sigh of relief and my vision began to blur as I closed my eyes.

                I opened my eyes with a start. Sitting up straight I found my body didn’t feel as strained. I stretched my arms upward. _I thought I only closed my eyes but must’ve fallen asleep. I wonder for how long._ I sighed and looked towards the bed. My eyes widened and my blood ran cold when I saw who was sitting next the bed. “Mother…”


	25. Chapter 25

                My mother looked over her shoulder at me, a smile curving her lips. “I’m glad you’re back and…” She looked back toward my bed. “I see you’ve brought a guest.”

                I cleared my throat as stood up from the chair. “Mother, I can explain.”

                She held up her hand slowly. “There is no need. I can guess as to why you’ve brought a human here and she’s not dead.”

                My brow furrowed as I looked between my mother and _____’s sleeping form. “I assure you mother, it’s not what you think.” _The last thing I needed was someone else to know who _____ was._

                “So you’ve just brought a human here out of the goodness of your heart?” She stood slowly, her elegant gown flowing with every movement. My feet felt as if they were rooted to the floor as she walked over to me. The air felt heavy, a sure sign that she wasn’t in the mood for any of my excuses.

                I closed my eyes as she raised her hand. Moments passed as I waited for the slap that didn’t come. Opening my eyes I looked her as she gently placed her hand against my cheek. Her eyes moved back and forth as she regarded my face. I turned my head trying to escape her intense gaze.

                “You seem different.” She said quietly as she used her other hand to make me look at her.

                Wrapping my hands around her wrists I removed her hands from my face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about mother.”

                She smiled at me tenderly before turning around. “You’ve changed, Saeran.”

                “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, mother.” I watched her carefully as she walked back to the bed. She leaned over _____’s form and looked at the injury on her chest. “I didn’t do that!” I shouted defensively when she gave me an accusing look.

                “It will heal.” She softly said. “Don’t worry, the demon inside her will die if she does so it won’t let her die.”

                _She knows._ “Well that’s just fucking great…” I muttered. I looked at _____’s face and naturally took a step forward when she began to stir, unsure who she would wake up as.

                “Let me fucking go!”

                “Gevirah.” I crossed my arms across my chest. _Fucking bitch…_

                My mother’s smile faded as she looked at Gevirah. She brought her hand back and my eyes widened as she slapped Gevirah across the face. “Now you listen to me. Your situation may not be to your liking but you put yourself in this mess. You will also not have that language in my presence. Is that understood?”

                “Whatever. I don’t give a shit anymore. _Everything_ is taken from me. So why should I fucking care?” Gevirah defiantly said as the corner of her lip twitched into a smirk.

                My mother gave her own smile, one that sent a chill up my spine. “Very well.” She stood up straight and summoned some creature with at least ten legs. It looks almost like a spider of some sort. Mother raised her free hand and gently pet its back.

                _What is with demon women and their creepy pets?!_ I arched my brow as my mother lowered her hand, allowing it to crawl onto Gevirah. Gevirah let out a scream before the thing wrapped around her mouth, effectively silencing her voice.

                “So why is she injured?” My mother asked me as she sat in the chair by the bed.

                I rubbed the back of my head and looked away as I briefly filled my mother in on the events that had transpired. “_____ got possessed by Gevirah. There was a fight with her pet and _____ jumped in the way to save me. She took the blow in my stead. I called Luciel to pick her up and he brought her back here and fused some of Gevirah with _____.” Purposefully, I left out the part about me using a spell I hoped she didn’t know existed. I glanced up at my mother who held an almost blank expression.

                “So her name is _____ but this is Gevirah?” My mother looked back towards the bed and smiled at Gevirah who was glaring back at her. “Your brother didn’t think his actions through, however.”

                “What do you mean?” My brow furrowed as I watched her.  

                “What did he fuse?” She said softly.

                I shrugged, starting to feel annoyed. “I don’t know. He said some flesh and blood. ‘Minimal at best’ in his own words. Why?”

                She sighed and stood up. “Those are anything but minimal. It will be painful for her should you choose to exercise the demon out of her. The longer you wait the more painful it will be.”

                “What?! Wait, will…” I paused as I looked towards the bed. “Will it kill her?”

                “That depends on her.” I didn’t see the smile on my mother’s face but I heard it in her voice. “You will also need to have your brother help the exorcism.”

                “What the fu—“ I paused and cleared tried to hide my curse with a cough. “What do I need him for?!”

                “Because he’s the one that did the fusion.”

                “Of course. Why would an exorcism be simple and easily completed by a demon?” I spat out sarcastically.

                My mother walked up to me and put a hand to my cheek again. “Nothing is easy, my son.” She said before kissing my other cheek and walking to the door.

                “Mother, your…pet.” I told her as my lip curled in disgust when I looked at it.

                “Leave him. I won’t tolerate the foul language and don’t want to hear it.” She smiled as she walked out of my room.

                I watched the door close and clenched my fists at my side. Seconds later, Luciel walked in. “Oh you’re up. Guess you don’t need this.” He said, placing a vial of shimmering liquid on the table beside the door. I had had it once before when I was younger. I had gotten into a fight and Luciel didn’t want mother to find out, it had healed me instantly.

                “Guess not.” I said flatly. I watched him carefully as he walked further into the room. “I need to talk to you. Outside.”

                I walked out to the balcony that connected our bedrooms. I could feel my anger rising as I gripped the railing of the balcony. _He knew what he was doing. He had to fucking know!_ I grit my teeth and he leaned back against the railing and looked at me. “When you fused them, you knew didn’t you?”

                He smiled as he crossed his arms. “Knew what?”

                “Don’t play fucking stupid!”

                “Oh. Did I know it would be painful for her to have the demon ripped from her?” He looked away. “I actually didn’t know that.”

                I chuckled and shook my head. Straightening my back, I turned and took a few steps towards my room. When I heard him start to follow me I spun on my heels and punched him. He fell back on his ass and held his jaw as he checked if anything was broken. He glasses were askew as he looked up at me with widened eyes.

                “You should fucking know by now not to play dumbass with me!” I turned back towards my room and flung the door open. I looked over my shoulder at him. “You will help me and if she dies, I’ll kill you.”


	26. Chapter 26

                I walked back into my room ignoring anything more Luciel might say to me. I glanced towards the bed and saw Gevirah glaring dagger at me. I gave her a smile that made her eyes widen. “Your future isn’t looking very bright. It would be in your best interest, as futile as it may be, to get on my good side.” I look at the wound in her chest. “Get that healed then the _real_ fun can begin.”

                I walked over to the bookshelf in my room that was basically just for show. There was no dust caked onto the books, thanks to the cleaners of the palace that kept my room clean. I shrugged, finding myself oddly grateful to them. I reached up and grabbed every book off the first shelf.

                I sighed as walked over to the table and dropped the books carelessly on top of it. I reached out and pulled one of the still intact chairs behind me. Sitting down, I closed my eyes and ground my teeth. I slowly opened my eyes and cracked one of the books. “Never thought I’d open these again…”

                I heard subdued mumbling and looked up from the open book. Turning my head my gaze landed on the bed. Gevirah was pulling against her restraints with, what I assumed, was a string of curses. “It’s your own fucking fault.” I told her bluntly as I turned the page. “Everything that has fucking happened is because of your inability to comprehend what threats are.” I growled as my eyes fell back to the pages.

                “He’s back~?” A flamboyant voice came from the other side of the door.

                “Oh, for fuck sake!” I held my head in my hands while resting my elbows on the table. I closed my eyes as the knock on the door echoed deafeningly in my ears.

                “My liege I’m so glad you’re ba—Oh my goodness!”

                I sighed and turned in my chair. “Hello, Ricward.”

                He pulled his eyes from the bed and looked at me. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned. “Sir, you know I prefer RiRi.”

                “I’m not fucking calling you that.” I hissed through gritted teeth.

                “Oh poo…” His voice sounded poutier. Rolling my eyes I turned back towards the books laid out haphazardly on the table. “So, my prince, are we not going to discuss the female tied to your bed?”

                “You are, essentially, the head butler for me. There’s no need for you to know if I don’t deem it necessary.” I sighed as I flipped the last page of the book and threw it behind me, feeling aggravated. I chuckled to myself when I didn’t hear the book hit the floor. “Fast as always, Ricward.”

                “Only where it counts, sir.” He replied as he placed the book back on the shelf. “May I ask what you’re looking for?”

                “Are you going to leave me alone if I don’t tell you?”

                “Hmm…No.” I heard the smile in his voice. “I haven’t seen you crack open a book since that woman.” My shoulders jerked at the mention of her. “I am rather intrigued as to why you’ve opened a book after so many long years.” His voice sounded so happy he might as well be singing.

                “I’m looking for a symbol or incantation that binds one life to another.” I muttered as I reached for the next book.

                I didn’t look up at him as he pulled a chair over to the table and sat down across from me and picked up a book himself. “And whose life are you binding?” He asked as he opened it, the brittle pages crackling as he gently smoothed them out.

                “None of your fucking business.” I spat out while angrily turning the page.

                “You continue to get angry that easily, my prince, and you’ll go bald.”

                “What the fuck are you talking about?” I looked up at him and he put a finger to his nose and winked. I groaned in annoyance. “I don’t have time for your… Whatever the fuck you’re doing.”

                His shoulders slumped and he frowned dramatically. He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the corner of his eye. “If only I were a woman.” He sobbed.

                I cocked an eyebrow at him as he continued to act out his heartache. I clenched my fist and slammed it on the table. “Knock it the fuck off, Ricward!”

                He sat up straight and his face became serious before looked at the books on the table. With calculated speed he stacked the books on either side of him. As if he was doing a magic trick he gracefully swept his hands over the last book. With one finger he pushed it in my direction. “What you want is in here.” His voice was monotone as he stood up.

                I stared at the book as he walked past me. “Wait, Ricward.”

                “Yes, sir?”

                I placed my hand on the book he had pushed in my direction. “I could use the help when she’s healed.” My other hand curled into a fist at me asking for help.

                There was a drowning silence in the room and I knew he was looking towards the bed. I heard the sound of his clothes shuffling and looked over my shoulder to see him bowing in my direction with a hand crossed over his chest. “Of course, my liege.” He replied before straightening and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

                I looked towards the bed when I heard muffled laughter. Gevirah’s body shook and her eyes were closed in amusement. “Laugh while you fucking can.” I told her before turning back towards the book. It looked older than the others and almost fell apart as I opened it. I scowled when I saw the text inside had faded, barely legible.

                I ground my teeth together when I made it to the last page. “What the fuck?! There was nothing remotely useful in this!” I felt the pulse in my head as my frustration and anger increased. I ran my tongue roughly against my teeth as I took a deep breath and opened the front cover of the book again. _I had to have missed something_.

                I my eyes carefully traced over every page, reading every single word I could. Half way through the book for the second time, my fingers tapped against the table in annoyance. I shoved the book away from me. “This is fucking pointless there’s nothing here!” I shouted as I shot up to my feet, the chair falling back. I gripped the table, preparing to flip it over in anger. When I started to lift the table something from the opened pages caught my eye. “What the fuck?” I dropped the table and quickly reached for the book.

                I continued to stand as I took a closer look at the weathered page. I ran my fingers across it and felt something strange. My brows furrowed in confusion as I kept my finger were it was and tilted the book in every direction. My eyes widened when a symbol rose from beneath my finger. Below it, wording began to appear, looking as if they had been written in something much thicker than ink. Touching one of the words I pulled my hand back and looked at the pad of my finger, my suspicion confirmed. “Blood.”


	27. Chapter 27

               “Did you find everything you were looking for, my liege?”

               I uncrossed my legs and looked up from the book in my hand and saw Ricward in the doorway of my room. Snapping the book shut, I sighed as I placed it on the table beside me. “It’s been a week. If I don’t have it all by now there’s no fucking point in waiting any longer.” I followed his gaze as he looked towards the bed. “Do you think she’ll be okay?” I asked him.

               Ricward gave me a curious sideways glance before he smiled softly. “Her body is fine but I have no way of gauging her mental state.”

               I signed and buried my face in my hands. “So, her body could make it through the pain but her mind might break?” I heard him walk over to me and quickly got up from my chair when he put a hand on my head. “I don’t need fucking comfort.” I looked over my shoulder and saw him smiling at me as he crossed his arms. “What the fuck are you smiling at?”

               He chuckled before looking back towards the bed. “Nothing at all, sire. Nothing at all.”

               I glared at him as he continued to smile at me.  _What is he so fucking happy about?_  I walked over to the bed just as Gevirah was waking up. I looked down my nose at her and she gasped. “I hope you’re prepared.” I warned her.

               She scoffed. “Prepared for what?” My mother’s pet had long since returned to its owner and every time Gevirah spoke I wished it had stayed longer. She turned her face away, refusing to look me in the eye while she pulled at her restraints.

               “I haven’t tortured in a while. I’m a bit out of practice.” I smiled as her body stiffened. “Good thing you heal fast.” I reached down and roughly turned her face towards me as I loomed over her. “I can make all the mistakes I want and you won’t die.”

               Her eyes widened and shimmered as tears began to form. “I’m sorry, Prince Saeran. Please…”

               I clenched my teeth as willed myself to release her jaw before I broke it. “Do you honestly think that your pitiful words are going to help you now?”

               “I’ll…I’ll let her go I swear! This could kill her you know!” She wailed as the tears slipped from her eyes.

               I growled deep in my throat as a straightened my back and turned away from her. My claws dug into my palms as I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. “You can do this, right?” I questioned Ricward through gritted teeth.

               “Of course, your Highness. Shall we start the preparations?” He bowed at the waist as I gave him nod. He proceeded to pull a knife from his waistband and used the blade to slice along his finger. “I’ll get everything set up, sire.”

               “Good. I’ll go get my brother.” I flung the doors to the balcony that connected mine and Luciel’s rooms. I strode in the direction of his room, raised my fist, and punched through his doors.

               “What the fuck!” Luciel yelled as he slammed his closet doors closed.

               “Knock, knock, brother.” I crossed my arms and observed him. “It’s time to fix what you found so much pleasure in doing. You crack one smile and I’ll rip your wings from your back!” I threatened as I saw the corners of his lips twitching upward.

               He held his hands out and shrugged. “Okay. I’ll smile later.” I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked in my direction. He placed an open hand on my shoulder and looked over the rim of his glasses at me. “You have to admit though, you’re finding all of this a little fun.”

               I growled as I grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall. “Fun?! How is this fucking fun?!” I raged as my hands found their way to his neck. He squinted one eye as he put his hands around my wrists trying to keep the pressure off his throat. “More than one life is at stake!” I squeezed my hands he until gasped for air before I let him go. “You remember what I told you?”

               He slid to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. “You…told me if she dies… You’d kill me.” He choked out as he struggled to stand up.

               “I’m glad you remember. Now think of this, if she dies and we die, who will protect mother?” I cocked an eyebrow and smiled as his eyes shot open in shock. “If it all works out, let this be a lesson to you should you get the itch to fuck with my things again.” Turning on my heels I marched back to my room.

               “Saeran…” He rasped as he followed after me.

               “What the fuck now?” I asked without turning around to face him.

               “You would put mom’s wellbeing into this?”

               “What the matter Luciel? Afraid of collateral damage? You weren’t afraid of it when you fused that demon whore with ______’s body. So  _you’re_  actually the one that put mother’s wellbeing at risk.”

                I ignored him as he sighed and followed me into my room. Ricward had drawn the pentagram on the floor and was restraining Gevirah to a chair in the middle of it. He had put some kind of paste over her mouth. “Oh, sires. Apologies. She wouldn’t stop talking and it was grating on my ears.”

               “You aren’t going to be trapped in that, RiRi?” Luciel questioned from over my shoulder.

               I frowned when Richard’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “Don’t fucking call him that, he’ll whine even more because I refuse to.”

               “Lord Luciel, I’m fine. Like the two of you, a simple thing like this can’t contain me.” To prove his point he theatrically stepped outside the pentagram. I rolled my eyes as my brother gasped in amazement. “I’m not just a pretty face.” Ricward chimed as he smiled and winked.

               “Knock it off! We have work to fucking do!” I growled.

               “Yes, Sire.”

               “You!” I turned and pointed to Luciel. “Don’t turn to your true self until you’re behind her.”

               He smiled as he sauntered past me. “Someone’s touchy.” He chuckled as he positioned himself behind her before taking on his true attributes. He pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms. “So what now?”

               I gave him my own smile as I revealed my true form as well. “One more step then we can proceed.” I pressed the claw on my right thumb to the palm of my left hand and slashed it across my skin.

               “What the fuck?!” Luciel shouted as he stared at me.  

               “Don’t worry brother, you don’t have to do anything for this part.” I stepped into the pentagram and Gevirah looked up at me with worried eyes. Reaching out to her I pulled down the neckline of her clothes. She whimpered in fear as I smeared the blood from my left hand against her chest. I looked over he head at my brother, who was starting to look nervous. “Hey brother, want to know a fun fact?”

               “What are you talking about?” His voice held a hint of unease.

               “Identical twins on Earth have nearly the same DNA.” I licked my index finger and traced a symbol into the smeared blood.

               “Y-Your point?”

               I gave him a smile. “Identical demon children don’t have that luxury.” I stood up and looked down at the symbol that showed a waning crescent with three teardrop shapes beneath it. Nodding in satisfaction I stepped out of the pentagram.

               “What did you do? And what’s your point about our genetics?”

               “For a week I’ve been researching. Obviously, in this situation, if she dies I would die as well due to the imprint. So if I died I couldn’t fulfill the promise I made you. Which I’m sure you were counting on.” I rose an eyebrow as he swallowed hard. “Well this symbol is one of life binding, from ancient lore. You use the blood of the person whose life the symbol will be bound with but seeing as how our DNA is  _exactly_ the same well…” I shrugged and laughed. “You’re shit out of luck.”

               “What?!”

               “Best part is, it doesn’t matter where you are. She dies. We  _both_  go with her.” I smiled widely as he balled his hands at his side. “Now, Ricward. You can start.” I encouraged him as Luciel glared at me.

               Ricward took his place and cleared his throat. “Now, Highnesses this might sting your hurt your ears a tad but you mustn’t move. I can’t stress that enough. You may also feel a slight dizziness, we are using some of your powers after all.” He straightened his posture and took out a pair of glasses before opening an old book of text. He flipped through the pages until he stopped somewhere in the middle. He took a deep breath and looked between the three of us before he held up two fingers and began reciting the text on the page.

 

 _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

 __  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.”

 

               My ears burned and I winced as Gevirah let out an ear-shattering screech that only a demon could bellow. She began to convulse in the chair as she sounded like she was being suffocated. My fists clenched as a definite lump trailed up her throat and she jolted forward to vomit large amounts of blood.

               “Don’t move, sir!!” I heard Ricward yell and I forced my body to keep still.

               I ground my teeth as she gagged on the blood. I glanced up at Luciel and saw the look of terror on his face as he watched her. My gaze turned to Ricward who calmly stood his ground as he watched carefully making sure my brother and I kept still.

               “S-Saeran?”

               My head jerked back to the center of the pentagram. It was a soft voice. One I hadn’t heard in a while, but I knew whose it was. “_____...?” He name fell from my lips unconsciously.  

               “It hurts…” She whispered as lifted her head weakly. She lurched forward as she purged another round of blood to the floor.

               I looked down at the growing pool of blood and felt a white-hot rage rush through my veins as the blood began to form the outline of Gevirah. With one last round of vomited blood, Gevirah sat up and gasped. I took a step into the pentagram grabbing Gevirah by the throat.

               “P-Prince Saeran! Please!”

               “Ricward!”

               “Yes, sir.” He said before using his speed to remove _____ from the chair.

               “Take care of her. Don’t—“

               “She won’t die on my watch, sire.” He held her limp body in his arms and bowed his head.

               I started to pull Gevirah out of the pentagram, her scream echoing against the walls of my room. “Oh, I suppose I should’ve fused a bit more energy into you so it didn’t hurt that much.” I laughed and shrugged. “Oh well, right? You can go now brother.” I snapped at my brother before turning towards a blank wall in my room.

               Keeping hold of Gevirah’s throat I raised my free hand and threw a wave of air at the wall, causing a passageway to open. Without looking behind me I dragged Gevirah down the winding stairs that lead to a candle-lit dungeon. I took a deep breath as I looked around.

               “It’s been a while since I’ve been down here.” I sighed, feeling nostalgic. Gevirah cried and tried to drag her heels into the ground as I walked towards one of the torture devices that decorated the room. I threw her onto one of the tables and strapped her against it. “You wanted my attention? You’ve got it.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just for a heads up this chapter basically is about torture!**

                I stood up straight and looked around the room. _I forgot just how many toys were down here._ I slowly walked over to the pit of fire in the middle of the room. Something had already been placed above the flames. It had a long intricate handle that was connected a hallow ball with holes punctured into one side. I smiled to myself as I reached out and gripped the handle. _A lead sprinkler._ _Ricward must have anticipated and prepared this._

                Extending a finger, I tilted the sprinkler and poured some of the melted contents contained inside to see what he had used. My smile widened as I felt the slight sting of silver touch my skin. Chuckling as I rubbed the silver between my thumb and index finger, I turned back towards Gevirah. Silver would hurt her almost as much as holy water would. _Good choice, Ricward._

                She was pulling against her restraints but froze when I stood next to her. I ground my teeth together trying to keep my anger in check as she smiled up at me. “I’ve been waiting to see you looking down at me while I’m like this.” She purred as she tried to adjust her body into a more alluring pose.

                Her eyes widened as I leaned over her and wrapped a hand around her neck. “It seems you’re still not aware of the predicament you’ve found yourself in.” I sneered. I tightened my grip on her throat and watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head. “You’re going to regret attacking what’s mine.” I promised her as I released her throat and took a step away from the table.

                “It was all good fun. I know you enjoyed it as well.” She said as she smiled at me again and my hand gripped tightly around the handle of the sprinkler.

                “My…’fun’ is about to be had.” I gave her a smile of my own, causing hers to falter. Her eyes widened again as I raised the sprinkler and whipped my hand downward. She screamed and pulled against her restraints as molten silver sprinkled over her skin.

                Without letting her recover I whipped my hand downward again. As more droplets of silver hit her skin she dug her nails into the palms of her hands and screamed in agony. With one last sprinkle of silver against her skin her nails broke the skin of her palms and her blood dripped onto the table. I tilted my head slightly and allowed an amused laugh escape my throat as she panted heavily against the pain she was feeling.

                “Seems I’m out of molten silver. Tsk. What a shame.” I turned away from Gevirah and walked back over to the fire pit. I plucked up a piece of silver ore and quickly put it in the lead sprinkler before putting it back over the flames. “What shall we do now?” I crossed my arms and faced her.

                “I-I’m sorry Prince Saeran.” She sniffled, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes.

                “No you aren’t.” I snapped as I absent-mindedly strolled around the room trying to figure out what to use next. My eyes landed on the torture chair that stood before me. One of the more well-known forms or torture throughout human history and one that had had many variations. This one was simply a chair with spikes placed anywhere that may come into contact with a victim. I tapped a finger against my cheek as I kept glancing around to see how to compound on the chair’s torture itself.

                I wandered behind the chair and looked at the items on the shelves behind it. Reaching out I picked up a cat’s paw and a heretic’s fork. “These could work.” I placed them on a small tray and rolled it closer to the chair.

                “W-What could work?!” She stuttered nervously as she raised her head trying to see what I was doing.

                “I’ve figured out our next amusing activity.” I informed her as I strode back over to where she lay. I curled my fingers once more around her throat and dug my claws into her neck as I undid her restraints. “You wanted fun right?”

                Lifting her off the table, I dragged her over to the chair and threw her into it. She gasped and arched her back as the spikes impaled into her. Her body shook and blood began to drip steadily onto the floor beneath the chair. I smiled as I strapped her arms, legs, and torso to the chair making sure she couldn’t pull away from the chair. Taking a step to the side I picked up the heretic’s fork. Her eyes never left the device as I held it in front of her.

                “What…i-is all that??” She whimpered, her eyes glossed with unshed tears.

                “What a sorry excuse for a demon bitch. You have no knowledge about torture devices.” I turned the tool in my hand giving her a better view.

                “It just looks like a…a metal thing with two prongs on either side if it. And it just has a strap connected in the middle.”

                “How astute of you.” I said sarcastically. “Well this ‘metal thing’ will be amusing.” I held it against her throat. One pronged end pointed at her sternum while the other end was placed under her chin. Using the strap I tightened it so the device was held in place.

                “How—“ She gasped in pain as the ends pressed into her neck and sternum simultaneously.

                “Oh I should’ve warned you that if you talk it could inflict pain depending on how much you open your mouth.” I straightened my back and looked down at her as she glared up at me. “I know it’s not much as it is now. However…” I spun on my heels and walked over to retrieve the lead sprinkler.

                Purposely ignoring her pleas and whimpers, I slowly walked back over to her. I picked up the cat’s paw from the table which could’ve best been described as a hand-held pitchfork with sharper points. I hummed to myself as I poured the molten silver over the tips of the cat's paw. Glancing over at Gevirah I saw her struggling slightly before she winched as the spikes of the chair embedded even deeper into her body.

                I stood in front of her and sliced her thigh open with the points of the paw. The molten silver slid from the tool of torture and settled in her wounds. She opened her mouth to scream then quickly shut it as the prongs from the heretic’s fork threatened to break her skin. She sniffled and closed her eyes tightly, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

                “She seems to have bitten her tongue, My Lord.”

                I looked over my shoulder to see Ricward walking towards me. “What the fuck are you doing here you’re supposed to be—“

                “Sire!”

                My eyes narrowed at the tone in his voice and I put the cat’s paw back onto the tray beside the chair. “Who the fuck do you think you are to have that tone with me?”

                Ricward closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before bowing lightly. “Apologizes, Sire. I thought you’d might like to be around when the lovely lady awoke.”

                “Why would you fucking think that I would want that?” My chin rose slightly and I looked up at the ceiling of the room. My body turned and I began to make a move for the stairs that lead up to my room. I cast a sideways glance at Ricward as I passed him and ignored the smile that played at his lips.

                “I don’t know what could possibly make me think that, Your Highness.” His voice echoed slightly as he followed me up the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

                The wall at the peak of the stairway phased away as I reached it. I paused and took a deep breath before stepping into my room. I looked towards the bed first and my fists clenched when I saw the bedsheets were rumpled but no one was resting underneath them. I was preparing to turn on Ricward when I caught a glimpse of her by the bookshelf.

                The anger I felt from her not being where I expected her to be, vanished the instant I saw her standing there. Her fingers were gently gliding along the spines of the tomes that lined the shelves. “Only you would be able to ignore your surroundings to appease your curiosity.” I exhaled in frustration as I crossed my arms over my chest.

                She quickly spun around, the midnight-blue gown she wore flowing with the movement of her body. It felt like I had been punched in the chest and I couldn’t breathe. The dress Ricward had given her hugged her curves natural and the color only accented her skin. She looked otherworldly and honestly quiet beautiful. Her eyes widened and she shifted on her feet as I stared.

                “My lady, you really shouldn’t be up after what you just went through.” Ricward called out from behind me.

                The concern in his voice brought me back to my senses. I shook my head and took a menacing step forward. “For once in your life could you listen to what you’re fucking told?”

                “Excuse me?! I am my own person! I don’t have to listen to anyone I don’t want to.”

                I grit my teeth and took another step forward. “Yes, and we see how well that’s fucking worked out for you haven’t we?”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped. Her lashes fluttered slightly and she held onto the bookshelf as she took a deep breath before looking up to glare at me.

                “Are you fucking serious right now?! Everything that has happened recently!” I shouted. _She can’t be serious!_

                “Sire.” Ricward calmly said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off knowing full well he was trying to calm my anger. “There is a chance she may not remember some things, if not everything, that had transpired.”

                I cocked my brow and eyed her suspiciously. “I wouldn’t put it past her to pretend.” I sneered. She rose her chin defiantly. “Don’t fucking play the innocent card, _____. It’ll piss me off!” I looked over my shoulder as I heard Ricward chuckle. He held his hand against his mouth as his shoulders shook. “What is so damn funny?!”

                He choked back his laughter and squared his shoulders. “Apologies, Your Highness.” Ricward looked over at _____ and gave her a charming smile. “It is rather funny that every other woman in your presence is deathly afraid of angering you.” He held out his hand, gesturing towards _____. “Yet here is this delicate human woman, standing her ground despite your growing temper.”

                “So what?” My brow furrowed as I continued to look at him.

                “So, it appears you may have met your match. In other words, the perfect woman for you.”

                “That’s insane!” I glanced back over at _____. She took the words out of my mouth. “Why would you say something like that?!” She moved away from the bookshelf and paused. Her eyes rolled back into her head and I felt a sudden air current as Ricward rushed past me.

                He caught her before she hit the ground. “Poor thing has warn herself out.”

                Ricward’s voice seemed distant to my ears. My eyes focused on his hands and I couldn’t help but feel some type of emotion that I couldn’t pinpoint. I marched up to him and took her from his arms without uttering a word. I lifted her up and carried her back over to the bed and laid her down.

                “I believe I have witnessed the first bout of jealousy from you, sir.” He muttered, though he was purposefully loud enough for me to hear.

                “What the fuck are you talking about?” I grumbled as I began to cover her with the sheets.

                “You’re being rather attentive to someone you don’t want to care about, Sire.”

                I could hear the smile in his voice and immediately dropped the sheets as if they had burned me. I took a few steps backwards before turning to glare at Ricward. “ _You_ are being very outspoken.” I threatened.

                He sighed and held his hands up defensively. “Just being observant, Your Highness.” He walked over to the bed and finished covering _____.

                “Why do you find all this so damn amusing? And why would you fucking say she’s the perfect woman for me? What kind of bullshit is that?!”

                My body straightened as he smiled at me in response. “You’re being very defensive, Sire. I’ve never seen you like this. Even when you were smitten with _her_.” I absentmindedly flinched at the mention of that woman. Ricward cleared his throat as a distraction before continuing. “I never thought you’d get over it.”

                “Who says I’m over it?” I snapped as I sat down in the nearest chair and tapped my fingers against the table.

                “Hmm. I wonder.” He said as he looked at _____. “You seem to be moving on with her help, whether you’re wanting to or not.” Ricward kept his ground and stared at me evenly as I slammed my fist on the table and glared at him. “You’re feeling things for her, it’s evident.”

                “You’re demented, Ricward. I’ve done all this so I wouldn’t die because of her inability to fucking listen. There is nothing here for you to smile about! If you don’t stop I’ll tear you limb from limb!”

                Ricward’s smile widened as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. “You can threaten me all you want but it doesn’t change facts, Your Highness.” He bowed and walked towards the door. “One last thing, Sire.”

                “What is it?” I sighed.

                “To answer your question. A man, human or otherwise, is only as strong as the woman he chooses to have by his side. From what I’ve seen she seems to be the most qualified to be at your side. Fate I believe had a hand in your imprinting.” My eyes widened and he gave one last smile before walking out of my room.

                I bit the inside of my lip as I stared at the empty doorway half expecting him to walk back inside. I got up from my chair and strode over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. ____’s body rolled slightly towards my added weight on the mattress.

                I turned towards her, putting my hands on either side of her head. “You annoy me to no end. You don’t listen to a fucking word I say without a retort of your own.” I reached out towards her face my hand stopping just before brushing the hair out of her face. My fingers curled slightly and I pulled my hand away from her. “You’re insufferable but…I suppose I’ve enjoyed the challenges that have surrounded you.”

                I glanced towards the doorway and then towards the balcony making sure that no one was watching me. I looked at her face and lowered my voice. “I’m…relieved that you’re still here, and not for my own sake.” I smiled down at her sleeping form. “Having me worry for your sake, however, you will make it all up to me. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient with my updates. I know they are few and far between but I haven't forgotten you lovelies! <3.  
> Been dealing with some things that I won't get into but I don't have any current plans on dropping this fic or anything of the others.  
> Thank you again for being so patient with me!!! Hope you all have a wonderful day!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds you lovelies well!! If you aren't feeling well I hope you get plenty of rest and feel better soon!!! <3 <3

                I sat on the edge of the bed and watched _____’s chest rise and fall as she slept. “I can’t think of anyone that would be able to sleep so peacefully after such a close brush with death.” I stood up and looked at the spot on the floor where we had drawn the pentagram and felt anger well up inside me. With a small growl, I tore my eyes away from the floor and walked over to the window and rested my forearm on its frame. My mind raced as I recalled everything that had happened since I had imprinted on ______.

                First it was the grand imp and its smaller imp pests. Second came the langsuir, which was geographically misplaced to begin with. Third was the bukavac, which reminded me I had a score to settle with that bitch-ass Zophie. Then the most recent, Gevirah and her pet.

                I tapped my fingers against the window’s frame as continued to think. _Whoever had sent Zophie could have very well sent everything else as well._ I glanced over to the bed. She was being targeted and someone knew that if she died I would to. Which could only mean that the grudge, whatever it may be, was against me. I pushed myself away from the window and walked to the door. “Ricward!”

                “Here, sire.” He responded immediately as if he had been waiting in the hallway for me to call for him.

                I cocked an eyebrow and looked him up and down then shook my head with gruff sigh. “Watch her.” I pointed into the room as I walked past him.

                Ricward’s eyes widened slightly and he caught himself from dropping his jaw. “Where are you going, Your Highness?”

                “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back soon. Just watch her!” I walked quickly down the hall not waiting for his reply.

                I stood outside those all too familiar doors and straightened my shoulders before knocking. Once I heard permission to enter I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I opened the door. I silently walked into the room and closed the door behind me. “Mother.”

                “This is a surprise, Saeran. You haven’t come to see me this often since you were very little.” She turned to me and my shoulders shook as a shiver ran down my spine when I saw that she was petting her ten-legged pet. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

                “I have a request.”

                She froze as she was setting her pet down on the bed. “You’re asking for help?”

                “No! I don’t need fuc—freaking help!”

                My mother held a hand over her mouth but I could tell by the creases at the corners of her eyes that she was smiling. “What is your ‘request’?”

                “I need some extra eyes on ______. She’s been the target of many attacks and seeing as how she’s now in Hell, the attacks may increase.” I clenched my fists at my sides trying to calm my racing heart. _Anything could happen to her down here…_

                “She really is something, isn’t she?”

                I remembered the times _____ would talk back to me without any hesitation or fear. “She is…something all right.” I shook my head. “That’s not the point mother!”

                The corner of her lip twitched as she smirked. “Of course it isn’t.” She put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

                Immediately, two demon women appeared in the room. I noticed that their hips jutted out to the side when they saw me. “What can we do for you?” They said in unison and I rolled my eyes at the sultry tone of their voices.

                “You are to help with the needs of my son’s guest.” My mother curtly said causing the women to stand up straight although their faces reflected immense disappointment. “You are not to gossip about her and should anything happen to her, you’ll have to answer to me.” Their eyes widened and they silently, but quickly, nodded their heads before rushing out of the room.

                “Mother, I…well…” I shrugged as I tried to get out the words, not able to look my mother in the eye.

                “You’re welcome.” She paused for a moment. “Saeran, look at me.” She said softly as she walked up to me. She held my face in her hands and forced me to look at her. “Caring for another doesn’t make you weak. You’ve asked for help, only someone with strength would be able to do that.”

                I shook my head and quickly stepped away. “I didn’t ask for help!” Her only response was a smile. Feeling frustrated I turned towards the door.

                “Saeran?”

                “What?” I snapped, but it didn’t seem to faze her.

                “I would like to meet her now that the demon woman is no longer inside her.” She said softly.

                “That could…be arranged.” I told her before leaving the room. _Strength in asking for he—._ “I didn’t ask for help!” I grumbled as I took long strides towards my own room.

                “Excuse me, I was not told about this so you’ll both have to leave.”

                I paused as I heard Ricward’s voice and peeked around the corner. The two demon women my mother had summoned were standing with their hands on their hips looking agitated while Ricward stood between them and the bed, where _____ still slept.

                Before they could screech at him, and wake her up, I walked into the room. “It’s all right Ricward. They were called here by mother.” I informed him, ignoring the sensual looks the women were giving me. Ricward looked at the women skeptically. “I…appreciate…your concern. It’s for added supervision.”

                “I see. As you will, sire.” He gave me a slight bow as usual but didn’t take his eyes off the women and didn’t step away from his place in front of the bed. “They can start their ‘supervision’ by fixing up the room.”

                “We aren’t maids.”

                “You are now, unless you want to upset, his Highness which will, in turn, upset the queen.” Ricward smirked as he crossed his arms and watched them. Their eyes widened and they rushed to start cleaning off the bookshelves and tables. “Was there something you needed, sire?” He asked, turning towards me.

                “Tell me when she’s awake.” I turned to the wall that held the passageway to the dungeon below.

                “Sir, what are you planning on doing?”

                “I need information, and I know just the mouth to get it from.” I threw a rush of air at the wall and walked down the winding stairs just as before. The light from the fire and candles shined through the darkness and I heard Gevirah sniveling before I came to the end of the stairs.

                She was still sitting in the chair I had strapped her to, no doubt the spikes from the chair had imbedded themselves deep into her skin. “P-Prince Searan please…” She rose her head as she heard my footsteps, a small trail of blood dribbling from the corner of her lips. “I’m…sorry.”

                “I still don’t believe you. Though now I need something from you.” I told her and she perked up slightly. “I need information.”

                Her face instantaneously paled as if she knew the information I wanted from her. “I-I can’t give that information.”

                I walked over to fire I had left the lead sprinkler at. I grabbed the handled and turned back towards her with a smile. “Then you and I are about to have a lot more fun together.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture in this chapter!

                “Wh-What kind of fun?” Gevirah squirmed then winced as the spikes in the chair dug further into her flesh.

                Walking over to her, I removed the heretic’s fork and tossed it to the floor. I grabbed her jaw as the forked device clattered against the stone floor. Her eyes widened as I forced her to look up at me. “This kind.” I squeezed her jaw forcing her mouth open. I held the lead sprinkler above her and tilted it, the molten silver dripping down her throat.

                Her gargled scream was almost like music to my ears and I smiled widely. _Oh how I’ve missed the screams of a tortured victim._ I shook my head when I imagined ______ in this position. My smile faded immediately, knowing I wouldn’t find the same enjoyment in torturing her. The thought of her tortured screams made my chest throb painfully. _Strange…_ I looked up towards the ceiling as if I would be able to see ______. I hadn’t even been that rough while fucking her. _It’s probably because I know she’s a human._

                Gevirah’s choking pulled me away from my thoughts and I smiled again. “That was something simple, but I’ll ask anyways. Who gave you information about _____?”

                “I can’t…tell you…” She wheezed, blood spilling from between her lips with every cough. “Please, Prince Saeran…I’m begging you.”

                I slid my hand to her throat and pushed her back into the chair. “You’re not very good at it.” I growled. “You don’t seem desperate to me. Or are you enjoying this attention I’m giving you?” I gave her throat a squeeze before stepping away from her. “No matter. I’ll get what I want from you.”

                I walked over to a table that had many other torture devices laid upon it. I picked up an item that looked like a pair of tongs with two spikes on each side, almost like two pairs of snake fangs. I examined it before looking over at Gevirah.

                “What is…what is that?”

                I turned to face her before slowly walking back over to her. I held up the item in front of her face. “This is called a breast ripper. Self-explanatory really. Normally it’s supposed to be heated so it will slide into the skin easier. But…” I paused to laugh. “We both know I have the strength to force it to penetrate your skin.”

                Her back straightened and her lower lip trembled as I placed the spikes against the swell of her breast. Squeezing the end I held, I applied just enough pressure for there to be a dull pain but not break the skin. “Last chance. Tell me what I want to know.”

                Tears slipped from her eyes as she bit her lip. Her nails dug into the armrests of the chair, but she still refused to tell me anything. “P-Please Prince Saeran, have mercy!”

                “Not a chance.”

                Her back arched as I squeezed the end of the ripper, my ears heard a resounded ‘pop’ as all four spiked points broke into her skin. She screamed and, with futile efforts, tried to pull away. She shivered as I laughed at her feeble attempts to alleviate her pain.

                Very slowly I began to pull, the tissues of her breast ripping away from her body little by little. She let out a scream I had yet to hear escape her lips and adrenalin began to pump through my veins. My heart raced with excitement as I tossed away the mass of flesh I had torn from her.

                She hung her head and breathed heavily as her body shook. Blood streamed freshly from her wound, painting her body a marvelous crimson color. “Oh, but now you look uneven.” I told her as I placed the spikes of the ripper against her other breast.               I didn’t give her any time to protest and repeated what I had done to the first breast.

                When there was no more plump flesh to tear away from either breast I tossed the ripper aside. “Are you done playing now?” I asked with a smile as I crossed my arms and looked down at her.

                “I…I…can’t…”

                “Fantastic.” I exclaimed as I leaned forward and undid the straps that held her against the chair. I grabbed a fist-full of her hair and pealed her away from the chair. “Then you’re going to love this next one.” I laughed as I dragged her to the other side of the room.

                I held her up by her hair, showing her the next method of torture I had planned. “It’s…a statue? Just…a bull…”

                I sighed in frustration. “You really are a sorry excuse for a demon.” With my free hand I reached over and opened the hatch on the side of it. “This piece of artistry is called The Brazen Bull.” I smiled as she reached up and clawed at my hand that held her hair. “So you _do_ know something about torture devices.”

                She panted as I threw her inside the bull’s belly, her fresh blood causing her to slip against the brass walls that surrounded her. I began to shut the hatch when she held up her hand. “W-Wait!! Dante! It was Dante!!”

                I froze and stared at her as she fell back and whimpered. “Dante…” That was a name I hadn’t heard in a long while, and not one I expected to hear from her. Reaching into the bull I grabbed her again. I dragged her back over to the chair, and strapped her back into it.

                “B-But I told you!” She screamed as I turned and made my way for the stairs.

                I laughed and looked over my shoulder at her. “And you thought I would let you go like that? You’ve crossed me far too many times. Heal up fast, I have many tortures to practice.” I told her. She ducked her head and I heard her begin to sniffle as I walked up the stairs, back to my room.

                “You two are insufferable!”

                I paused for just a second when I heard Ricward yelling, his voice sounding like many people talking at once. Making it to the top of the stairs I looked at Ricward, his hair no longer in the clean braid he usually kept it. His ears had raised into more of a point and horns were steadily growing, curling around his ears. I blinked quickly when I saw he had a grown a tail as well, it itself sprouting the head of a serpent.

                 “What is going…” I looked over at the bed and didn’t see _____’s form. My fists clenched at my sides. “What the fuck? Where the fuck is she?!” I turned toward Ricward and the two bitches my mom had supplied to watch the very person that was nowhere to be seen.

                Ricward cleared his throat and brushed his hair out of his face. “I had to attend to something for your father, my lord. I come back to these harlots are going through your things and the Lady _____ missing.”

                I took a step towards them. “Where the fuck is she?!”

                The women took a step back and nervously looked at each other. “W-We don’t know. She…she just left.”

                “And you just fucking watched without raising a finger?!” I was preparing to lunge for them when Ricward stepped forward to stop me. “Get your fucking hands off me!!”

                “Sire! Now is not the time for this we must find her! A human wandering around Hell…”

                I glared at him, knowing what he was going to say. “I will find her. You fucking whores will report to my mother!” Their eyes widened, and their faces had turned and ashen white. “Ricward, make sure they tell mother everything that happened. I will hear about it when I get back.” I quickly rushed towards the balcony, spreading my wings and jumping into the air. _I have to find her, and fast!_ “You’re going to get it when I find you ______!”


	32. Chapter 32

                My eyes darted back and forth as they scanned the scenery below me. I strained my ears trying to find any trace of her, any frantic footsteps I could possibly pick up on. With no luck, I growled and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and forced my body into an ethereal state before diving down towards the streets of Hell.

                Curses and screams came from the people in the streets as I rushed past them. I could see everything around me but to them it would just seem like a sudden rush of air. Normally I wouldn’t put in the effort to be in this state, but I couldn’t be stopped for idle chit-chat. _You’re such a fucking idiot, ______!! Who the fuck just waltzes out into hell with no way to defend themselves?!_

I zigzagged though the streets and alleyways, a frantic feel of worry icing my veins. Flying by a darkened alleyway my head snapped back when I caught a small trace of her scent. Spreading my wings and digging my heels into the ground I slid to a stop and returned to my normal state of being, thankfully on a barren street. My heart thundered in my chest as I ran back towards the alleyway.

                My relief at seeing her alive quickly ebbed away, and a burning rage took its place when I saw her in the shadows, hugging her knees to her chest. “What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!” She flinched and looked up at me then quickly backed away. I took slow steps towards her, holding back the urge to throttle her for her idiocy. “Do you have a fucking death wish?! I swear this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen you fucking do!”

                “Get away from me!!” She screamed as she got to her feet. Her eyes were red, and it was clear she had been crying. “Why do you care? Just a convenient and quick fuck to you. Oh wait, you could just fuck anyone, so why bother?”

                “What are you babbling about!” I yelled as I grabbed her hand before she could run off. I pushed her back against the wall and slammed my hands against the stones, trapping her. She forced her head down refusing to look at me.

                “I woke up and you weren’t there so those women told me everything.” Her voice broke as she spoke. I ground my teeth waiting for her to continue. “They said that you’ve been with so many women so what do you need me for?”

                I breathed a small sigh of relief.  “That’s…complicated.” I had no idea how hotheaded she would be if she knew exactly why I was fucking her over someone else.

                “Why? Having sex with a demon isn’t satisfying enough you needed to find you kicks elsewhere? Why me? Just…why me?” She wiped away the tears that began streaming from her eyes and I shook off the urge to take her into my arms and reassure her. “Am I just some toy to you? You get some kind of kink fucking a human after you’ve fucked, god knows how many, demons.”

                I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. “First, I can fuck whomever I want to and if it doesn’t involve you it doesn’t involve you. Second, you don’t know what a kink is…yet. And third, I have been spending the past month or so down here in Hell doing things for _you_!”

                She tried to push my hand away. “Bullshit! Don’t pretend you feel anything for me just to get whatever you want!”

                “If I didn’t feel anything I wouldn’t be around you like I fucking have been!!” My body froze the moment the words left my lips. _What the fuck was that?!_ I looked down at her and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

                “Wh-What do you mean?” She bit her lip before a small, but nervous, laugh escaped her. I released her chin and she continued to look up at me. Her eyes narrowed in a glare and she pushed against my chest. “This is low, even for you! You think this is funny?!”

                I smiled down at her. While it was true there was a glimmer of something I felt towards her, I was unsure what exactly it was. Grabbing her wrists, I pinned her arms against the wall behind her. “And if I’m not joking? What would you do?”

                “I wouldn’t believe you! You’re a demon, you’ll say anything to get what you want!” She pressed back against the wall as I leaned in. “Saeran this isn’t fucking funny! Stop it!”

                I let go of one of her wrists and pressed the palm of my hand to my head. The same pain I felt that night I first tried to fuck her pulsed through my head. “Fuck!” I hissed through clenched teeth.

                “I-If you want to fuck someone go fuck one of those demon girls!”

                “I haven’t fucked anyone since I started fucking you!” I growled as I took deep breaths to ease the pain in my head.

                “I don’t believe you! I know I mean nothing to you!”

                “I’m getting real fucking tired of you saying that!” I yelled, causing her to flinch. I pulled her towards me and threw her over my shoulder before spreading my wings, careful to not hit her in the face with them, though the thought of it made me chuckle to myself. Bending at the knees I shot both of us up into the air.

                ______ pounded her fists against my back and kicked her legs when I landed on the balcony to my room. I retracted my wings fully, before she got the idea to start trying to pull out feathers as she continued to pound her fists against my back. Ignoring her protests, I stepped into my room to see Ricward waiting, his hair had been fixed and his form had returned to normal.

                “Oh, Sire! You found—”

                “Out.”

                He silently blinked as if he wasn’t sure how to respond. He tilted his head l slightly as he looked at me. “Your Highness?”

                “I said _out_ Ricward!” I snapped. Without saying another word, he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly before leaving.

                Once he left I walked over to the bed and threw her down on top of freshly made sheets. “S-Saeran, stop it!”

                I waited for the pain in my head to come and smirked as I looked down at her when the pain didn’t show. I removed my shirt and began to unbutton my pants. Her eyes widened as she watched me. “You say that you mean nothing, that you don’t believe me.” I paused and watched as she swallowed hard, her breathing speeding up ever so slightly. “I haven’t fucked anyone on this bed.” I put my knee onto the bed and leaned over her. “Until now, that is.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy is back!!!

                Her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths. Leaning back on her elbows she attempted to scurry away from me. “S-Saeran don’t joke. There’s no way that’s—”

                Grabbing her ankle, I slid beneath me as I climbed onto the mattress, the hem of her dress sliding up to her knees. “Does it look like I’m joking?” She shivered as I released her ankle and trailed my hand up her leg.

                “W-Wait, Saeran!” She said as she grabbed the hem of her dress and held it down.

                “I’ve told you before. If you’re going to stop me, you need to say it like you mean it. I’ve never been good with being told ‘no’.” I placed a hand on the side of her face, running my thumb along her lower lip. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she looked up at me. I smirked as I gently pulled down her lip and she absentmindedly touched the tip of her tongue to my thumb. “You don’t hide it very well.”

                “I don’t hide what very well?”

                Holding her chin I tilted her face up towards me. “That you want me to fuck you.”

                “I-I don’t want…”

                I rose an eyebrow as I carefully dragged the nail of my index finger down her throat and over the swell of her breast. “You don’t…?” I chuckled as she bit her lip and arched her back to keep the contact of my touch against her skin. “Could’ve fooled me.” I said as I ducked my head and kissed her breast.

                “Nngh… N-no I don’t…” She said breathlessly as she started to reach for me.

                Her eyes widened when I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. “How arrogant of you to think you’ll be able to touch me after you’ve caused me such turmoil in such a short amount of time.” I leaned in again and nipped at the lobe of her ear. “This time, as punishment, you don’t get to touch me.”

                “But that’s not fair!” Her cheeks puffed slightly as she pouted. I looked down at her and smiled at her words. She suddenly froze, realizing what she had said. “It not like I _wanted_ to touch you.”

                “Then you won’t mind if I do this.” I released her wrists and grabbed the hem of the dress, ripping away some of the fabric. Before she could move away from me, I reached for her wrists again and tied them together. Sitting back on my heels I looked down at her, holding back a groan as I took in the sight before me. _I’m definitely going to have to restrain her again._

                She looked up at me, her eyes showing an internal fight between defiance and arousal. Her fight against the restraints was half-assed at best and I knew arousal was quickly taking control. Grabbing the makeshift restraint, I moved her bound wrists behind her head as I pressed my lips to hers. A pleasurable jolt made its way through my body and I immediately deepened the kiss, my tongue delving between her lips.

                Despite her feeble protests a few minutes ago she, more than willingly, accepted the kiss. Her body squirmed beneath me and she didn’t even seem to realize what she was doing. She lifted her hips off the bed and whimpered with frustration when I put a hand against her hip and forced her back down against the mattress.

                I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her half-lidded expression. With my hand still at her hip, I began to bunch up what was left of the train of the dress. When all the fabric was gathered at her waistline I trailed a hand down the outside of her leg. I smiled to myself and looked at her face as she bent her knee, trying to rush my touch.

                “You’re not putting up much of a fight, _____.” I told her as I slowly slid my hand up the inside of her leg. She bit her lip and tilted her head back in response. I moved down her body and bit at the inside of her thigh, eliciting a small moan from her lips.

                “Wh-What are…you doing?” She panted as she looked down at me.

                I looked up at her from between her legs and locked my eyes with hers. “Punishment.” I smiled at her as I pressed my tongue against the dampened spot on her panties. Her hips jerked, and she moved her hands from behind her head. I quickly reached up and grabbed the material that held her wrists together. Sitting up slightly I flipped her over onto her stomach, her hands pinned beneath her own weight. “I told you, you don’t get to touch me.”

                Holding her hips I lifted her to her knees and she, in turn, moved her hands to hold up her torso. She looked over her shoulder at me, shocked at the abrupt change. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it and blushed as I hooked a finger on either side of her panties and started to pull them down. Pausing just for a moment to glance at her I, pulled them past her knees I tossed them to the side. I growled deep in my throat when I saw how wet she already was.

                “D-Don’t look…at me…” She said nervously. Her body, however, shook with anticipation.

                She let out a small moan as I traced the slit of her pussy with my finger, but she didn’t move from the position I had put her. “I think you like it when I look at your pussy.”

                “Don’t call it that! It’s…embarrassing!”

                I chuckled as I held her hips and leaned in. Pursing my lips, I blew cold air against her before sticking my tongue out and licking her. She gasped, and her fingers gripped at the sheets. Using my middle and index fingers I spread her pussy and continued to lap up her juices.

                “S-Saeran, stop…I can’t…it’s too _much!_ ” Her last word game out in a squeak as I inserted the two fingers the held her open to me. The walls of her pussy clenched and pulsated as she came around my fingers. She fell forward, pressing her cheek against the cool sheets as she panted softly.

                “That was fast.” I said as I removed my fingers and looked at the wetness from her pussy webbed between them. “And here I was hoping I could punish you by withholding the push to your orgasm.” I waited for her to look at me before I put my pussy-soaked fingers to my lips and licked them clean.

                She swallowed hard and her hips swayed as she mumbled something. “Hmm? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” She looked away, embarrassed. She turned her head, putting her face into the sheets, and mumbled louder. I sat up on my knees and pulled my pants down enough to release my cock. Leaning over her I whispered in her ear as slid the shaft of my cock against her. “That’s not how you tell me, _____.”

                “Nnnngh… _Please_ Saeran!” She pressed her ass back against me as she moaned.

                I straightened up and held my cock in my hand gently prodding the entrance to her pussy with its head. “Please what?” I growled.

                 “P-Please fuck me! Ahhh…yes!” She moaned loudly as I thrust my cock fully into her pussy.

                I slowly tilted my head back, as I reveled in the way her pussy hugged me. I grabbed her hips roughly, my nails biting into her skin as I began to pull out. I grunted as I thrust fully back into her. I knew I couldn’t be as rough as I wanted to be with her, and I bit the inside of my cheek until I could taste blood to keep from losing myself entirely.

                She put her hands underneath herself and raised her body up again, changing the angle and making her pussy tighter. _Fuck!_ I reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back against me. She obediently kept her bound hands in front of her as I licked and nipped at the pulse in her neck. “I can feel you about to cum, _____.” I whispered in her ear. “You really like being fucked by me, don’t you?”

                She closed her eyes tightly and moaned. “Y-Yes!”

                With another growl I pushed her forward upping the speed and strength in my thrusts. Her moans grew higher in pitch with each thrust. Her body shook as she continued to hold herself up, and she screamed out my name as she came for the second time. I leaned over her and bit her shoulder as I thrust once more and felt the wave of ecstasy as I came inside her.

                With my own body shaking slightly, I groaned as I pulled out of her. I quickly caught her as she slumped to the side. I adjusted her position on the bed to a more comfortable looking one and began reaching for her face.

                “You were too rough starting out like that, sire. Her body has been through a great deal of stress.” I quickly pulled my hand back and looked towards the door. Ricward had walked into the room with a tray balanced on one hand.

                “Does everyone get a thrill from walking in after I fuck someone?!” I quickly moved the hem of the ruined dress to cover _____.

                Ricward put his free hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. “I assure you, Your Highness. My entrance is purely coincidental. I didn’t knock because things were oddly quiet when I returned. I wanted to make sure she wasn’t let unsupervised.”

                “Sure, whatever.” _I’m going to have to put fucking locks everywhere, so I can fuck in peace!_ “What is that?”

                “Just water for now, Sire. She’ll have to stay hydrated, especially after having your…attentions.” He said as he fanned himself dramatically.

                I ignored him and looked back at _____. I reached out and gently brushed the hair out of her face before lifting her hands and removing the fabric that bound them. Without thinking, I raised her wrists to my lips and closed my eyes as I kissed the reddened marks that now marred them.


	34. Chapter 34

                I opened my eyes when I heard some water splash against the floor. Ricward had quickly grabbed the glass of water, his face slightly flushed. “What’s your problem?”

                Ricward straightened his back and cleared his throat before looking at me. “Nothing, Sire. I just have never seen you act so…tender towards a woman.”

                I looked down at her hands and immediately dropped them as if they had burned me. I stood up and fixed my pants before reaching for my shirt. “Ricward. You are not to leave her side unless I am present.” I gave him a sidelong glance. “Do not let her leave your sight!”

                “Yes, Your Highness.” He said while he stepped out of the way as I walked by. “Are you off to talk to your mother regarding those women?”

                I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder. “I was. What do you know?”

                He put the tray and glass of water next to the bed. “Her Majesty wasn’t happy. They refused to tell her the truth at first. Which, of course, angered her further. She sent that pet of hers after one of them…”

                “And?” I crossed my arms and casually leaned against the wall. “If you can give me the details my mother won’t, you could save me the trip of going to talk to her myself.”

                “Yes, Sire. Her Grace isn’t one for going into explicit detail to appease your sadistic nature.” He paused and looked at me then quickly continued as I raised my brow. “Well her pet forced its way into the mouth of one of the women and, as it traveled down her throat, punctured her skin from the inside with its many legs. Her abdomen churned and then she vomited blood and pieces of her organs before eventually passing. It then tore through her flesh and began eating it her corpse.”

                I laughed to myself as I pictured the scene that Ricward described. “That would’ve been fun to see myself. And the other one?”

                “Ahh yes, the other one. Well, your mother made her watch the grotesque scene then gave her one last chance.”

                “Please tell me she begged for forgiveness.”

                Ricward eyed me warily before nodding. “To which she said everything that they had said to _____ and Her Highness took it upon herself to dispose of the woman’s life.”

                My eyes widened at his words. “Mother killed her?” Rickward silently nodded a reply and I shook my head in disbelief. “I didn’t think mother had it in her anymore.”

                Ricward looked back at the bed. “It’s because of _____. Her Highness knows, not only, that you imprinted on her but that you find her special.”

                “You a fucking insane! She isn’t special to me. Simply a means to get what I want because of all this imprint bullshit.”

                Ricward smiled then walked to the door. “If you are going to stay in the room with ____. I shall go get new clothes for her.”

                I shrugged as he walked by me. “Whatever.” He bowed slightly like he always did before leaving my presence. When I was sure he was gone, I pushed away from the wall and walked over to the bed. I looked down at ______’s sleeping form and ground my teeth. _She’s not fucking special to me…_ I sat on the bed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and frowned as she sighed. _I’d be the laughing stock of Hell if she was…_

                I quickly pulled my hand away and turned my back to her as her eyes fluttered open. “Saeran?”

                “What?” I snapped as I looked over my shoulder at her. She sat up and winced and I felt a twinge of regret for being as rough as I was with her. “What do you want? Round two?”

                “What?!” She scooted away from me, her back hitting the wall. She hugged her arms around herself. “You’re lucky you even got a round one this time!”

                I chuckled softly and turned fully in her direction. I smirked as I climbed onto the bed. “ _I’m_ the lucky one, am I? Are you sure about that? I think you need to have your fucking memory refreshed.”

                “N-No I don’t!!” I grabbed her wrist as she held her hand out to stop me from getting closer. “I don’t need anything refreshed!” She frantically yelled as I pulled her fingers towards my lips.

                “Oops. Should I come back later?”

                I hunched my shoulders and turned towards the direction of the voice. “Don’t you think you’ve done plenty, Luciel?! Why the fuck are you here?!” I released her wrist and got off the bed. “I’m afraid you’ve missed the lesson in fucking.”

                He nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I don’t need lessons in that activity!”

                “Could’ve fooled me. You’re always watching.”

                “Not always. And you’re always fucking it’s hard to catch you when you aren’t—”

                “You!”

                My brother and I both paused our banter when _____ suddenly shouted. She crawled off the bed and walk in front of me, glaring daggers at Luciel. He smiled and held his hand out in greeting. _____ however, put her hands on her hips, making no attempt to accept his greeting.

                “Isn’t this how humans greet each other?” He asked me, a confused look on his face.

                My jaw nearly dropped when she clenched her fist before raising it and landing a punch against his cheek. I began to laugh as he took a step back in shock, a hand flying to his cheek. A simple punch from a human wouldn’t do anything to him but it was hilarious to see nonetheless.

                She held back tears as she held her hand to her chest, slight bruising already appearing on her knuckles. “You’re an asshole!” She yelled. “It’s all your fault I had to go through that expulsion of that demon from my body!”

                “Wait a fucking minute! You remember everything?” I said as I stepped forward.

                She flinched, and her eyes traveled around the room, looking everywhere but at me. “I-I didn’t say that.”

                “If you are all quite finished! I would like meet my future daughter now.”

                I looked towards the door and saw my mother walking inside, Ricward following close behind her. I stayed silent as she walked further into the room but sent a look Ricward’s way. ______’s eyes widened as my mother stood in front of her. She quickly looked away and cowered away as my mother reached for her.

                My mother simply smiled as she put a hand softly against _____’s cheek. _____closed her eyes tightly as her face was lifted upward. “No need to fear me, dear.”

                ______ opened her eyes slowly, still looking slightly afraid. I crossed my arms in annoyance. _She has never **once** feared me._ “Calm down, Saeran. Your mood would be much fouler if she did.” My mother said as she looked at me. I huffed and shrugged before I looked away from her.

                She turned back to _____, holding her face in her hands. “You are a beautiful little thing.” She cooed as she smoothed out _____’s hair. “Who would’ve thought a human would suit my baby more than anything.”

                “Ma’am?” _____ whispered as she looked between mother and myself.

                Mother tilted her head and smiled before turning to leave. “Should you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me. I would like to help my future daughter in any way I can.” With a small wave she left the room as quickly as she had come in.

                _____ looked up at me. “Future daughter? What is she talking about?!”

                “Tsk. It’s not important.” I took the clothes Ricward had brought and shoved them into her chest. “Get changed. Ricward what is that?”

                “Oh right, this.” He held up a piece of jewelry. “This is for Miss _____. Though you’ll have to be the one to put it on her, Sire.” He said as he handed it to me.

                I looked at it curiously. It just looked like a strip of white leather with delicate chains on each end to hold in in place for the wearer. The only real decoration on it was a turquoise stone placed centered on the leather. _It’s just a simple-looking choker._ “Why the fuck does she need this?”

                “Well, it’s specially made so that should she get lost…or taken.” He paused to give her and apologetic shrug. “The one who placed it on her needs to only say a simple incantation and they can find her wherever she may be.”

                I looked at the piece of jewelry again. “Interesting. _____.” I turned towards her and she took a step back.

                “You must be out of your damned mind!” She said defiantly.

                I looked around. “We may not be alone but that doesn’t mean I won’t get this on you.” I took a step towards her. “By _any_ means necessary.”

                She looked between myself, Luciel, and Ricward before her shoulders slumped and she sighed. She stood still as I attached it around her neck, but I could tell she hated the idea me knowing where always was. “It’s like I’m a dog with a collar…” She sighed.

                “You know, you’re right.” I put a finger underneath the choker and pulled her closer. “Now, speak.” Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at me. “So _that’s_ how I get you to shut up.” Her eyes widened before they returned to the previous glare she was giving me. I laughed and removed my finger from underneath the choker. “Get dressed. We’re leaving.”

                “Leaving where?”

                I looked down at the floor as if I could see the basement through it. The name Gevirah spoke ran through my mind and looked back at _____. “I have an old friend I have to go see.”


	35. Chapter 35

                I groaned as I looked up at the intricately carved wooden doors of the mansion I brought _____ and myself to. I glanced over at her and saw her eyes widening in amazement. I didn’t want to bring her with me but the only other person I trusted with her was Ricward and I wasn’t sure how long I would be gone. I looked back at the doors a strange unease settling in the pit of my stomach. _I’m going to have to pay extra attention here._

                “I’m so glad to be back! The air is so fresh compared to Hell.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “So why are we here? Doesn’t seem like the type of people you would want to be involved with.” Her said as she looked at me.

                Her attitude was slightly different, and I couldn’t tell if it was because she was happy to be back on Earth or if the choker had something to do with it. My eyes fell to the choker that wrapped around her throat. Ricward had explained to me everything about it but he didn’t mention any side-effects it might have on her. I cleared my throat and looked back at the doors. “There is someone here that is very knowledgeable, possibly the most knowledgeable demon, aside from Ricward.”

                “RiRi is rather smart.”

                I cringed as she called him that. “Don’t call him that! That isn’t his name!” I growled and pulled her against me while I rested a hand on her hip. “Just shut up and stay next to me.” I told her as she tried to pull away from me. With a sigh I raised my other hand and knocked it roughly against the door.

                “Why aren’t you just barging in? You must respect him if you aren’t walking in like you own the place. Just barged into my place.” She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

                “He’s a…friend.” My fingers twitched against her hip when I heard movement from inside.

                “A friend? _You_ have a friend?” She held a hand up to her mouth as she chuckled. “I’ll believe this when I see it.”

                I cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her, my lips pressed into a thin line. I opened my mouth to snap at her when the doors suddenly opened. I looked up from her and the face of someone I hadn’t seen in centuries. “Dante. Long time no see.”

                He leaned against the opened door, shirtless as per his usual state of dress. His wings shimmered with dark blue hues and I could feel myself getting annoyed when I heard _____ gasp in awe. He was wearing his normal black jeans, the belt undone and hanging carelessly from the belt loops. His arms were crossed against his chest and he a whip in his right hand. “Saeran. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?” He said with a smile.

                My jaw clenched as he looked _____ up and down and he smile widened. Pushing himself away from the door, he beckoned us inside. He walked as if he belonged in the mansion, but I knew otherwise. I glanced down at _____ beside me, her gaze was glued to Dante’s back and her eyes trailed over his dark feathers. Her pupils were dilating as she continued to stare, and I could feel anger boiling inside me.

                “Saeran? What is it?” She looked up at me when I stopped walking.

                Turning to her I grabbed her chin and her eyes widened as I tilted her head up and leaning in. She gasped as I sucked on the delicate skin of her neck just above the choker, making sure that a noticeable mark would be left behind. When I pulled away I licked my lips and smiled as the mark began to darken.

                “What the fuck is your problem?” She screeched as she slapped a hand over her neck.

                “Just marking my territory.” I said flatly as I started to walk after Dante again. “Hurry up.” I called over my shoulder when she continued to stand frozen on the spot.

                We turned into a room and I heard ____ gasp beside me when she saw what was inside. “Wh-what is this?” She whispered as she looked at Dante in horror.

                Attached to the wall by leather shackles was a woman, naked and moaning. Welts, from what I assumed were from the whip he held, painted her body as if she was one of his masterpieces. He walked up to the woman and took a perked nipple into his mouth causing her to arch away from the wall and call out to him.

                _____ held up her hand and covered her eyes before turning around. Her shoulders jerked when she heard the whip connecting with the woman’s skin. Curiously glancing over her shoulder at the woman, she bit her lip as the whip slapped against her skin again.

                “P-Please Dante… Please!”

                I was slightly shocked when _____ suddenly lunged for Dante. She wrapped her arms around his arm as he raised it, ready to bring the whip down again. “Don’t! She said please! She wants you to stop.”

                ______ looked up at him in confusion as he threw his head back and laughed. She stepped away from him and her brow furrowed. I watched her swallow hard as Dante bent down so his eyes were level with hers. He glanced at the woman attached to the wall and smiled before looking back at ______.

                “She’s enjoying it. The ‘please’ is because she wants my cock deep inside her.” He took a step towards _____ when she took a step back. Chuckling he used the handle of the whip to tilt her chin up. “Unless, you’re wanting to take her place.”

                “That’s enough, Dante!” I growled as glared at him.

                With the handle of the whip still under her chin he looked over at me. “Bleach my feathers and send me back to Heaven. The rumors are fucking true! You’ve imprinted on a human.” He laughed once more.

                ______ stepped away from him and made sure he wasn’t going to stop her before she ran back to me. “He’s a fallen angel…? Like that guy before.” ____’s voice was oddly timid as she asked the question.

                “Yes. Though unlike our good old pall Zophie, Dante is much more dangerous” I pushed her behind me. Knowing that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw her down and fuck her right in front of me. “Don’t leave my side again.” I told her quietly as I kept my eyes on Dante.

                “You don’t trust your friend?” She asked as she gripped my clothes.

                “Not as far as I could throw him. He may be the closest thing I have to a friend, but he wouldn’t hesitate to fuck you and have me watch.”

                Dante shrugged as he put the whip down on a desk where other assorted sex toys were placed. “You make me sound like some monster.”

                “Wouldn’t that make you one though?” _____ spoke up, her voice shaking slightly.

                “Listen, sweetheart. I don’t give a fuck really how anyone sees me, all that matters in my life is I get what I want.” His fingers trailed over all the toys before landing on a dildo. “But I seem to have forgotten my manners.” He walked back over to the woman and began to insert it inside her. “Keep it inside or there will be hell to pay, love.”

                The woman’s legs began to shake when he turned a nob on the end of the dildo, a faint humming noise now able to be heard. She moaned and squirmed as the dildo began vibrating inside her. My cock twitched as I pictured _____ in the same situation and I glanced back at her. She had released my clothes and was now was peeking through her fingers at the woman. _Hmm. That could be something to try._

                With a shrill whistle my attention was brought back to Dante. He held up his hand and beckoned us to follow him and he disappeared into an adjoining room. Following after him, I looked around the room that looked like it had been used as a study at one point. He walked behind a desk and sat down before propping up his feet. “So why exactly have you graced me with your presence, Saeran?”


	36. Chapter 36

               Dante put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair as I stepped forward, keeping ______ behind me. “It’s a simple matter really. I believe you’ve met Gevirah’s acquaintance?”

               “Who? Her?” Dante said with a yawn.

               I pushed _____ back behind me when she tried to step forward to correct him. Looking over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes, giving a silent warning for her to be silent. She quickly closed her mouth swallowing any protest she might have had. I looked forward and saw that Dante’s lips had curled into a smile as he watched ______. Snapping my fingers, I got his attention once more and described Gevirah to him.

               Dante shrugged as he put his feet on the floor and sat up in the chair. “Doesn’t ring a bell. Of course, not many women leave a lasting impression on me.” He chuckled when I moved to block his view of _____. “This is a rather amusing sight to see. I don’t think you were this obsessed with what’s-her-face from when I first met you.”

               I balled my fists at my sides. “What’s dead should stay dead, Dante.”

               “Still sore about the bitch, huh?” He nodded his chin in _____’s direction. “Is she not doing it for you?”

               “She has nothing to do with the past.” I growled. “Stop straying from the fucking subject! Gevirah said she got information about ______ from you!”

               “______. The name just rolls off the tongue doesn’t it? I bet she tastes as good as her name sounds.” He said as he put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand. “I didn’t know her name but now I wish I had known it earlier. Imprinting be damned, I wouldn’t mind a turn.”

               “Dante, shut the fuck up!”

               My shoulders flinched when _____ spoke up from behind me. “This isn’t the first mention of this imprinting stuff. What is it?”

               “It’s not important right now!” I snapped at her. “Where did you hear about _____, Dante?!” I took a step forward and he raised an eyebrow as he smiled at me.

               “Now this  _is_  a treat. You’re completely losing your shit.”

               My eyes widened as a sudden rush of air swept past me. I turned on my heels and I saw Dante had grabbed ______’s chin and was forcing her to look up at him. “Hmm. Not the prettiest of faces.” He leaned back slightly, his eyes trailing up and down her body. “Not bad. Your chest could be bigger though.”

               “Excuse me?!” She reached up and swatted at his hand. “Don’t fucking touch me!” She shouted at him and I couldn’t help but smile to myself.

               Dante paused for a brief moment before he let out a hearty laugh. “Now I see. Quite the spunk you have there.” He stepped towards her, matching her step away from him. “Shall we test how long you can keep that attitude.”

               As he reached for her, I couldn’t hold myself back and lunged for him. He smiled as he grabbed my wrist and began to spin around. Using the momentum of my own attack, he threw me against the wall with added force, the impact forcing the air out of my lungs. In the next instant I felt his hand embedding itself in my abdomen and my eyes shot open as I gasped for air.

               Blood dribbled from between my lips as I coughed. Changing my nails to claws, I grabbed his forearm, and dug them into his flesh. He simply laughed as he pressed his hand further, his fingers curling around my spine.

               “I know why you want this information. I have my own agenda and I will not have it ruined because you were a fucking hothead. You can be smart when you fucking want to. Don’t make me your enemy.” He warned as I closed my eyes tightly while he tightened his hold on my bones. “I could rip out your spine and shove it down your throat before you could even fucking blink.”

               “Stop!”

                I forced my eyes open in time to see ______ rushing over. “Could you not…be a fucking idiot for two…fucking seconds!” I coughed.

               She ignored me and looked up at Dante. “Please stop!”

               “What the fuck for? Why should I stop?” He kept his grip on my spine as he leaned towards her. “You looked worried. Are you scared he’ll die and you’ll never see him again? Your kind are so fickle. It’s almost as if you lo—”

               “I do not loath him!” She froze, and her cheeks reddened. “I-I meant love. I don’t _love_  him!”

               I felt Dante’s grip on my spine loosen as he laughed. With his free hand he grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him. He removed his hand from my abdomen and I slid down the wall, to sit on the floor. I pressed one of my hands to the gaping hole in my body as I looked up at Dante.

               “I’ve never been one for games dealing with emotions. It can get boring. But this time…” He squeezed her jaw and forced her mouth open as he held his blood-soaked hand above her. I watched as droplets of my blood dripped onto her mouth. “It might be fun.”

               Her eyes widened in horror as she swallowed my blood. When Dante finally let go of her she fell to her knees while holding a hand to her throat. He watched her curiously then frowned when she looked up at him. “Why would you do that?!”

               He rose his chin and looked down at her. “You don’t even know what you are do you?” He shrugged when she didn’t reply and he flicked his wrist to remove more of the blood on his hand.  He eyed her intently as she crawled over to me. “Huh. Well, no matter. It’ll happen soon enough.”

               I looked away from Dante and turned my attention to _____’s face.  _What the fuck is he talking about?_  Her fingers shook as she reached for my abdomen. Her eyes shined with the tears that began to build up as she looked at the wound.  _She’s nothing but a fragile human._

               He smirked as he watched my looks of confusion. He glanced towards the door as he heard the woman in the other room reach an intense climax then smiled. “Well, I have business to attend to.” He said as he walked towards the door of the study. “I’m assuming you’ll stay here until you get the information you want. There’s plenty of rooms here, take your pick.” He paused to look between the two of us then addressed me. “Consider it a gift, Saeran. A token of good-will. Oh, the irony.” He said before exiting the room.


	37. Chapter 37

                A breath of pain hissed from between my teeth as I sat up further against the wall. I looked over at ______, she was still reaching for my abdomen, but her fingers stopped just before touching me. “I’m fine.” I told her flatly as I looked her up and down, trying to figure out what Dante had meant. _She’s just a human. What the fuck was he talking about?_

                She looked into my face, her eyes till shining brightly with unshed tears. “But he…” She glanced towards the doorway Dante had exited.

                “Was just giving me a friendly warning.” I removed my hand from my abdomen and looked at the wound, the last of the gaping hole closing and healing.

                “Friendly warning. _That_ was friendly?!” She shouted as she used the heel of her hand to wipe her eyes.

                “Yes. It was. If it wasn’t, I’d be in a much worse state.” I smirked as I leaned towards her. “Is there some reason why you care? You don’t loath me after all. At least that’s what I heard.”

                Her eyes widened slightly, and she tried to push me away from her. “Y-You were hearing things!!”

                When she realized she didn’t have the strength to push me away she quickly stood up and walked for the door. “You’re not going to want to go out there so soon.” I warned her as I leisurely stood up from where I sat.

                “I don’t have to listen to you!” She spat over her shoulder as she opened the door. She gasped and quickly turned around, her face practically glowing.

                I walked past her and, sure enough, there was Dante having his way with the woman we had seen earlier. I turned slightly to look back at her and bit back a laugh, knowing she purposely wasn’t going to look up at me.

                “It’s always a good fuck with more people if you want to join, sweetheart.”

                She flinched as Dante called out to her. Hugging herself she slipped around me and rushed past Dante and the moaning woman. He watched _____ leave then looked at me and laughed. Without saying a word, I followed after her.

                I paused in the hallway when there were three different directions I could take. It would be easy enough to find her, but I found myself curious how the choker she wore worked. I looked down all three hallways to make sure I couldn’t see her before I recited the incantation Ricward had given me. “Reperio quod suus 'amissa.”

                I held up my right hand and examined what looked like string coming out of my fingertips. The strings were thin and matched the turquoise color of the stone on the choker but emitted a light glow. Looked further down them I saw they eventually started twisting into a single cord that lead down the hallway to my left. I pulled my hand further away from the direction but felt no tugging sensation and when I grabbed the cord with my other hand it didn’t faze through, but the cord didn’t feel solid either.

                I kept an eye on my hand as I turned down the hallway it lead me towards. The cord would unravel with every step I took, turning into five separate tendrils before vanishing into my fingers. “A very strange item, Ricward.” _I’ll have to ask him more about it when I see him again._

                I continued to follow the trail before coming to closed door. I glanced down at the cord and saw it vanish underneath the door. Reaching for the doorknob, I swung the door open. ______ jumped and she held a hand to her chest as she narrowed her eyes at me. “How did you find me?!”

                My eye trailed along the cord and saw that it ended at the stone of the choker. “You can’t see it?” I took steps towards her, the cord getting shorter and shorter.

                “See what?” She asked as she looked down trying to find what I was looking at.

                She swallowed hard as I touched the stone. “Interesting.” I said, more to myself, as the strings instantly vanished. I cleared my throat then looked at her curiously. “What got you so worked up anyways. He was just fucking her mouth. I thought you said your only sexual experience before me was oral.”

                “That’s true but only _I_ received it I couldn’t…” She paused and did circled her hands in the air as if she was nervous to continue. “I couldn’t…do it back.”

                I cucked as I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. “So, you haven’t tasted cock?”

                Her cheeks flushed, and she stepped away from me. “Of course not! That’s not where it goes!” She said matter-of-factly. I closed my eyes slowly but couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up. “What’s so funny?!” She shouted as she balled here fists at her side.

                “Your innocence is funny. How can any one person have some kind of sexual experience and still be so innocently minded?” I straightened up and smiled at her. “Not to worry though. I’ll gladly fill that innocent mind of yours with the most adulterated of thoughts.”

                Her eyes widened, and she didn’t step further away from me, but I noticed that her eyes dropped down my body before shooting back up to my face. “I don’t have impure thoughts like that!”

                “Not as impure as I would like. Not yet anyways.” I smiled before looking around the room. There was a luxuriously large bed and a what I assumed was a full bathroom. _Not a bad choice._

                “Saeran?” I glanced at her as she called my name. “How long have we been away from here?” She asked as she looked out the window.

                “Away from Earth’s surface? Probably about a month. Maybe a month and a half.” I rose my eyebrow and her back stiffened. “Why?”

                “I need to pay mother’s rent and bring her food!” She said frantically as she turned to the door.

                “No.” I grabbed her arm and she turned to me. “We’re staying here.” I told her.

                “I can go alo—”

                “I fucking said no!” I pulled her further away from the door. “Let your whore of a mother fend for herself. It’s not your fucking job. And don’t give me that ‘she gave birth to me’ bullshit!” I quickly added as she opened her mouth. “If she dies then you’ll see her in Hell when we go back.”

                “How could you say that?!”

                “It’s an observation. You think I don’t know the kind of residents we keep in Hell? She’s a fucking whore who is using you. You aren’t going because that means that I have to go and if I see her fucking face I’ll kill her myself to rid you of this obsessive need to take care of her!”

                She looked up at me in a stunned silence and I released her arm before walking back towards the door and closing it. “Seems far enough away from Dante and his fuckery. So, we’ll sleep here.”

                She shook her head before glaring at me. “You mean _I_ will sleep here.”

                “Nice try. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere.” I leaned against the door and crossed my arms. “Meaning from here on out, you’re under constant supervision…by me.”


	38. Chapter 38

                I sighed to myself as I wet a washcloth in the sink in the bathroom. I took off my shirt and began to wipe away the dried blood that still clung to my skin, constantly glancing in the mirror to check on ______ as she lay in the bed. _Finally, some silence!_ She had been yelling my ears off for the past few hours and, of course, she wouldn’t shut up when I told her too.

                “You’re so annoying.” I muttered as I watched her in the mirror.

                I tossed the bloodied washcloth in the sink and walked over to her. Her back was to me and my brows furrowed when I noticed that her shoulders were shaking slightly. I sat on the edge of the bed and her body tilted slightly in my direction. I rose an eyebrow and smirked when she let out a familiar sounding whimper.

                “What are you doing?” I asked her. Her body froze, and I could hear her breath hitch as she tried to pretend to be sleeping. “I know you aren’t sleeping. What are you doing?” I waited for her to respond, already knowing the correct answer to my question.

                She was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke up. “N-Nothing!” She yelled as she held onto the covers when I tried to pull them away.

                I climbed onto the bed and loomed over her as she laid on her side beneath me, forcing herself to look away from me. I leaned in and she gasped as my breath fanned over her neck. “You’re masturbating, aren’t you?” I asked in a whisper against her skin.

                “Nngh…N-No I’m not!!” She squirmed beneath me, trying to inch away.

                Reaching for the covers I quickly pulled them down before she could react. She pressed her legs together in response but forgot to remove her hand between them. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her hand from between her leg. The slight wetness that clung to her fingers glistened from the moonlight the poured in through the window.

                “You aren’t doing it right.” I told her as I examined her fingers.

                “Excuse me! I know my body!”

                “It is apparent you don’t a fucking think about that part of your body.” I said as I got off the bed. I walked over to the armoire and opened it, revealing the mirror on the inside of the door.

                “Wh-What are you doing?” She nervously asked as she sat up and looked at me through my reflection.

                I turned and smiled at her as I walked back over to the bed. “Why should I tell you when I could just show you.”

                She let out a small yelp as I pulled her out of the bed and placed her in front of me. She bit her lip as I put my hands on her hips and pulled down her pants and panties. Her eyes widened as I sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her onto my lap and spread her legs.

                Her widened-eyes locked with mine in the mirror across from us and she swallowed hard. She wiggled her hips as her gaze dropped and her face flushed. I kept her legs open when she tried to close them. “Oh, now how will you learn if you don’t see?”

                “S-Saeran…this is embarrassing.”

                “Anything that wasn’t simple sex would be embarrassing to you.” I adjusted her feet so the were pinned between the bed and my legs allowing me free range of my hands while her legs remained splayed before our reflections. Her back arched as I reached around her and trailed my fingertips up the inside of her thigh. With my other hand I grabbed her chin to keep her face pointed towards the mirror. “You should pay attention in case I want you to masturbate for me.”

                “I would never—” Her words left her as she gasped. Her gaze fell to my hand as my fingers traced around her pussy.

                I pressed my lips to her shoulder before nipping her skin gently with my teeth. “There’s a lot of things you would never do before you met me.” I told her as I started to insert a finger but then paused when she closed her eyes.

                “Wh-Why did you stop?” She asked breathlessly as she wiggled her hips. I held back a groan as her ass pressed against my hardening cock, the fabric of my clothes adding to the friction.

                “Closing your eyes defeats the purpose of the mirror, _____.” I said against her neck. I waited until she opened her eyes before continuing to insert my finger.

                Her back arched again and she tried to close her legs as she grabbed my wrists. Removing my finger, I pulled my hand out of her gasp. Grabbing her hand, I pressed it against her pussy and held it in place when she tried to pull it away.

                Covering each of her fingers with my own, I pressed her middle finger against the entrance of her pussy. As if it was natural to her she inserted her finger and with a smirk I inserted my finger as well. Her eyes were half-lidded, but she didn’t look away and I could feel the heat of her embarrassment as she pressed her back against my chest.

                Her finger remained still as she waited for instruction. I curved my finger and pressed against the inner wall of her pussy, over and over, with a steady pace. When she began following the pace I had set, I removed my finger and started to rub it against her clit.

                Her eyes shot open as I released her chin and cupped her breast. Feeling her perked nipple from beneath her shirt, I pinched and rolled it between my fingers. Her head tilted back and fell against my shoulder as she moaned. Looking at our reflection, I smiled to myself when I saw her add another finger into her pussy and increase the pace herself.

                I could feel her legs start to twitch as she tried to close them again. She began to pant as she used her free hand to reach behind me. It felt like she was using what strength she had to keep herself pressed against me everywhere possible as she continued to reach her climax. I groaned as she dug her nails into my skin and pinched her nipple harder, causing her to cry out as she came.

                She fell limply back against my chest as she panted heavily. I lifted her off my lap and placed her on the bed before removing my pants. I crawled onto the bed and was slightly shocked as she bent her knees and waited for me.

                “A bit submissive for you don’t you think?” I chuckled as I prodded the head of my cock against the slickness of her pussy.

                “Saeran.” She moaned softly. I froze for a second as she looked up into my eyes and reached a hand up and touched the side of my face. “Please fuck me, Saeran.”

                I ground my teeth when her voice didn’t falter. With a growl I grabbed her wrist, pulled her hand away from my face, and pinned it to the bed. Fueled but my urges I crashed my lips against hers while I simultaneously thrust my cock fully into her pussy.

                She moaned into the kiss and I pulled back as I began to thrust in and out of her roughly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to move her hips in time with mine, effectively adding to the pleasure I was feeling. I could feel the walls of her pussy start to clench and I grunted as I increased my pace.

                She moved her free hand against the sheets before she found mine. She wedged her hand between mine and the mattress then laced our fingers. “Yes!” She moaned as she squeezed my hand. “Saeran!” She called out as her legs tightened around my waist.

                I groaned as I thrust deep into her and shuddered as I came inside her. I looked at our laced fingers and felt a mixture of feelings, some the I couldn’t pinpoint or want to acknowledge. I quickly pulled my hand away before unwrapping her legs from around my waist and backing away from her.

                I still had one knee on the bed, pausing my retreat when she whimpered as she slowly moved to sit up. She crawled over to me, closing the small distance between us, and looked up at me with a dazed expression. She put her hand to my cheek again and spoke softly. “You heard right before.” My brows furrowed as she moved to press her forehead to mine and closed her eyes. “I really don’t loathe you, Saeran.”

                I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears as she wrapped her arms around me and rested her cheek against my shoulder and let out a small sigh before passing out. I rolled my eyes, picked her up in my arms, and laid her in the center of the bed. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at her as she breathed deeply. “I guess…I don’t loathe you either, _____.”


	39. Chapter 39

               ______ had woken up when the sun rose and scrambled off the bed and quickly picked up my clothes. Her cheeks were bright red as I smiled at her. She balled my clothes in her hands before throwing them at me as a distraction while she retreated for the bathroom. I laughed loudly as I got dressed.  Hearing the water start to run I put my hands behind my head, stretched out on the bed, and closed my eyes.

               My lips curved into a smile as I recalled the events of the night. How open she was to me. How willing she pleaded to be fucked by me. And how she didn’t loathe me….

                My brow furrowed, and I opened my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything in particular.  _Why do I feel so…light?_  I gave a side-long glance at the bathroom door when I heard the water stop. I closed my eyes again, feigning sleep, when I heard the door start to creak open.

               I could feel her gaze on me as she got dressed as quietly as she could. I heard her soft footsteps as she walked up to the bed. I dug my nails into the back of my head to keep from moving as I felt her touch my hair gently. She didn’t say anything, and her touch was gone just as quickly as I had felt it. I heard the rustle of her clothes as she silently rushed towards the door.

               “Where do you think you’re going?” I said with a smirk as I opened one eye. She spun on her heels and gave me an innocent look.

               “I’m not going anywhere!” She shouted her guilt apparent. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before speaking again in a calmer voice. “I was just going to walk around the place.”

               I sat up and looked at her, obviously not convinced. “Yes. Because who wouldn’t want to run into Dante when all alone?”

               Her eyes widened, and she took a step away from the door as if she had just now remembered him. “He wouldn’t—”

               “You think being with me would stop him from fucking you? What is you human’s say? ‘Not a snowball’s chance in hell.’ I believe is the correct one.” I looked away from her as I sat on the edge of the bed and put on my boots. “I’m actually surprised he hasn’t tried harder. Regardless…” I stood up and walked over to her. “I know where you’re wanting to go, and I meant it when I said I would kill her myself.”

               “Why would you say that! You have a mother!”

               “My mother isn’t a whore who uses her child to get things that she wants because she’s too fucking lazy to do things herself.” I growled as I walked past her and flung the door open.

               “She’s not lazy!”

               “You’re probably right.” I turned to face _____. “She’s doing how many guys an hour? With supply and demand I’m sure her prices are fairly low.” I caught _____’s wrist as she raised her hand to slap me. Unshed tears made her eyes shine and she bit her lip as I pulled her close to me. “You shouldn’t try to hit me unless you really mean to do so.” I warned her as I released her wrist and walked out of the room.

               I paused in the hallway and sighed as I crossed my arms. I probably was a bit harsh by her standards, but I wasn’t apologizing. Her obsession with caring for her bitch of a mother needed to end. “If you stay in the room Dante will eventually find you, you know?” I said over my shoulder when I didn’t hear her behind me. I smiled to myself as she quickly rushed out of the room.

               She kept her eyes downcast as she followed me down the hallway. I looked ahead when I heard two separate male voices. Dante was one of them, that I was sure of. The other, however, sounded familiar but the face my mind tried to put with voice was silhouetted.

               I held out my arm before to stop ______ from entering the room. I put one hand over her mouth as she looked up at me, preparing to tell me off for stopping abruptly. The glare she was giving me faded when I use my other hand to tell her to keep quiet and stay put. I looked towards the room then back at her before entering the room alone.

               I cocked an eyebrow and pressed my lips into a thin line when I saw an absurd get-up. The man held a cane in his hand, his thumb rubbing against the ruby that decorated it. “Tacky as ever, Zophie.” Without turning my head, I sent a glare in _____’s direction when I heard her gasp.  _Keep quiet!_

               I looked towards him and saw his back had stiffened. He quickly turned and sneered at me. “It seems you haven’t told me the whole truth, Dante.”

               Dante looked at me before he started to laugh. “ _Zophie_. Did you get a name change, Zophiel? Liked something a bit more feminine, did you?”

               Zophie glared at Dante before pointing the ruby of his cane at me. “You have caused me a great deal of trouble. My master wasn’t pleased with me after our last encounter.”

               “Having you as a subordinate should’ve been their first disappointment.” I smirked.

               Zophie’s shoulders twitched, but he forced a smile as he put the tip of his cane against the floor with a tap. “I see you are still alive, but that human is missing. Where could you possibly have put her?”

               I shrugged as I kept my eyes on him. “Who knows, maybe I have her tied up in bed.”

               “How dare you!”

               I inwardly groaned as I heard her voice from behind me. “Once.  _Just. One. Fucking. Time…_  Can you not be a clueless human and listen?!”  _I will fucking tie you to the bed, ­­­­_____!_

               I looked a Zophie and fell into a fighting stance, forcing her behind me as he looked her head to toe with sudden interest. “She looks different.” He said as he ran his thumb against the ruby again while continuously trying to look at her. “She doesn’t look entirely…human.” He said softly as he overlapped his hands and leaned against his cane. “What could you have done to her?”

               “Like I’m going to fucking tell you!”  _I would like to know that myself. What am I not seeing?!_

               “What an interesting turn of events.” He said as his black wings emerged from his back and hundreds of feathers began flying in my direction.

               My hands moved quickly as I protected _____ from the dagger-like projectiles. I squinted past the onslaught of darkness and my eyes widened when the feathers suddenly stopped and Zophie was no longer in front of me.

               I heard _____ scream from behind me and my body felt like it moved in slow motion as I saw Zophie use one of his feathers and sliced it through the air. My heart sank as droplets of blood fell slowly to the floor before _____ dropped to her knees. She let out a weak cough before falling to her side, blood quickly pooling beneath her body.

               My hands fisted at my sides as I glared up at Zophiel. He examined the now bloodied feather that he held between his fingers. Then, with a smile, he opened a compartment in the neck of the cane and carefully placed the feather inside. “If I am correct...” He glanced towards Dante who looked at the scene before him with indifference. “Which I have a strong feeling I might be, you’ll have to step up your game to keep her at your side.” My blood ran cold as his laugh echoed eerily before he vanished from my sight.


	40. Chapter 40

                I shook my head and looked at Dante. “Don’t just fucking stand there!” I yelled as I fell to my knees beside _____. Carefully, I rolled her onto her back. Her blood had stained the carpet beneath her body and her breathing was shallow.

                “She’ll be fine.” Dante said casually.

                “Fine? She’ll be _fine_? She’s not fucking fine!” I turned to face him only to have a book thrown at my feet. I furrowed my brows and looked up at Dante who looked back at me with indifference. I looked at _____ and noticed that her bleeding had stopped. My heart sank, and my hand shook as I reached for her. Her clothes were saturated in her blood and clung to her skin as I tried to lift the hem of her shirt to examine the wound.

                “What the fuck?!” I pressed my fingers lightly against her abdomen. My mind was unable to comprehend what I was seeing. Or rather _not_ seeing. “There’s nothing there?” I moved my hand to hover over her lips and nose, relieved to feel her breath against my skin.

                I looked at the book Dante had thrown at me. Slowly I picked it up and turned to the only page that had been ear-marked. My eyes widened as they skimmed across the page. What I read had only brought forth more questions rather than give all the answers. I flipped through the next few pages not seeing any sort of continuation. Closing the book, I looked at the both covers. The book was old, that was obvious, but its condition was pristine if excluding the marked page.

                I turned back to the marked page and re-read the information that was written there. “This doesn’t make any sense. The creature mentioned doesn’t even exist. What kind of fucking bullshit is this, Dante?”

                “Still the same tunnel-visioned demon brat you always were.” He sighed as he walked over to me and plucked the book from my hands. “This isn’t one of your run of the mill, demon and angel lore books.” He paused as he tapped the spine against his shoulder. “It’s a celestial tome from Heaven. Before you deny that fact, look at your hands.”

                I cocked an eyebrow at him before I slowly looked down at my hands and saw that they were reddened and looked as if they were covered in a rash. A second later a felt a slight burning sensation and I opened and closed my hands to try to alleviate the pain.

                “The only reason it didn’t burn completely through your skin is because I have put extensive amounts of my own power into it daily.” He opened to the page I had read and looked over at _____. “They do exist. You’ve tasted her blood once before already, haven’t you?”

                My racked my brain as tried to recall. _That battle with Gevirah’s pet._ I absentmindedly licked my lips and looked up when Dante laughed. “It was sweet wasn’t it?” In the moment I hadn’t realized but thinking back I did recall a faint sweetness that clung to her blood. I followed Dante’s line of site and looked back at _____.

                “I haven’t seen one in centuries and to be honest I thought that old man upstairs called them all back. But I guess this one just doesn’t know what it is.”

                I felt my fists clench as I heard him refer to her as an ‘it’. “Her name is _____.” I said quietly.

                “Hmm?” I flinched as I heard him laugh. “That’s right you’re tied around its finger. A little fuck-boy toy.”

                “What is _she_ exactly?”  

                “For lack of better terminology, it’s a phoenix of sorts.”

                “Of sorts? Is she or isn’t she?” I stood up and my fists began to shake at my sides as he continued to talk about her as he did.

                “It’s peculiar. The things usually know what they are and who they were. It is part human and—”

                I couldn’t control myself and lunged for him, my fist colliding with the side of his face. “I said her name is _____!” He took a few steps back from the force but smiled at me.

                He wiped the small dribble of blood from the corner of his lip and put the book on the bookshelf behind him. “That is a good reaction.”

                My anger continued to boil as he walked passed me as if nothing had happened. “Wait just a fucking minute! You talked like that on purpose?”

                “Guilty as charged.” He smiled over his shoulder at me. “Do let me know when her body changes.”

                “What? Her body has already fucking changed. Her body _healed_ itself! And hold on, what the hell was that bitch of a fallen angel here for?”

                “I was wondering when you going to bring him back up.” Dante’s smile widened as he touched a finger to his nose. “All in good time Saeran. It’s no fun if you know everything.”

                I growled low in my throat as I looked at him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him but knew that was a futile endeavor. I walked back over to _____ and knelt down before brushed her hair out of her face. She was still alive, but she lost a lot of blood, by all accounts, she should be dead. I ground my teeth together when I looked at the blood-soaked carpet. I couldn’t move my eyes away from the stain and a sweet smell began to engulf me.

                “He blood could make anyone have vampiric tendencies. No one would blame you.”

                Dante’s voice sounded distance. I forced myself to focus on the sound and pulled myself out of the haze. _I’ve got to take her back to Hell._ I lifted her into my arms as my wings emerged from my back. _There’s has to be something in all the literature we have stored._

                “Do give Ricward my regards, Saeran.”

                I shot Dante a glare through the feathers of my wings as I closed them around ______ and myself. I could hear his laugh as I vanished from his presence and swore to myself that I would punch him again the next time I saw him.


	41. Chapter 41

                “Ricward!” I called out the moment my feet touched the floors of my room. I looked down at _____ still unconscious in my arms, her chest gently rising and falling. Walking over to the bed I gently laid her down and brushed her hair out of her face. I turned on my heels and looked around the room. “Rickward!!” I bellowed.

                “Here, Sire.” I heard his voice from behind me.

                “I need all of the oldest tomes we have.” I said, a little more urgently than I had meant to. His eyebrow rose as if he waited for a more specific order. I looked between him and ____. “Dante showed me something and said she some sort of ph—”

                My sentence remained unfinished and my eyes widened as Ricward backhanded my cheek. “Apologies, my prince, but you must take care. You don’t know who could be listening. For yours and your lady’s sake, _please_ pay attention to your surroundings.”

                I put a hand to my cheek, forcing myself to not get angry with him. He was right. If there was such little information on a creature that she may very well be, then she could be in more danger than I realized.

                “Now then.” I looked at Ricward as he spoke up. He held out his hand, palm parallel to the floor. A marble-sized ball materialized from his hand and slowly fell. When it hit the ground, like a fragile bubble, it popped and a whirlwind ingulfed the three of us.

                “We can talk freely. The information you request isn’t here.” Ricward said as he closed his eyes, his hair whipping around wildly as the whirlwind continued. “The holiness of the tomes wouldn’t withstand the forces of Hell.”

                “You know what she is?” I asked him, ignoring the fact he wasn’t talking to me like a servant.

                Ricward simply nodded before crossing his arms. “Phoenixes are highly coveted. Their blood and flesh are highly praised amongst demons. They were captured and used for enhanced strength which is why there were called back. It is unclear how this one managed to stay hidden.”

                “What are you saying?!” I clenched my fists and took a step towards him. “If anyone found out what would happen to her?”

                “She would either be dragged back to heaven or devoured by demons.” He held up his hand as I opened my mouth to speak. “I know you won’t let that happen. However, I must warn you.” He slowly opened his eyes and I felt a pit form in my stomach. “She is only part phoenix. Any blood you consume or intercourse you may have with her gives you strength but drains her life that much quicker.”

                “ _What_?!” The whirlwind surrounding us suddenly diminished and it seemed to rip the air from my lungs.

                “I’m sorry, your highness.” Ricward sincerely apologized as he crossed a hand over his chest and bowed. “I will find a way to negate it. There must be one.”

                His voice was distant to my ears as I looked down at my hands. _I’m getting stronger…_ I closed my hands and looked up at her sleeping form. _But I’m inadvertently killing her._ I put a hand to my forehead as laughter bubbled in my chest.

                “Sire?” Ricward looked up at me questioningly as I started to chuckle.

                “I’ve heard from both you and mother that it’s fate that she’s in my life.” I paused to laugh at myself. “Only fate would be so much crueler than I could imagine.”

                I continue to laugh despite the glare Ricward gave me. _Figures ‘fate’ would lead me somewhere only to have everything crash down on me._ I was forced out of my self-deprecation as pain radiated through my skull and found myself on the floor with Ricward standing over me. I tasted blood and saw his right hand balled up in a fist.

                The look in his eyes was the same as when I saw him yelling at the servant women mother had assigned. He reached down and grabbed my shirt pulling my torso off the ground. “Get ahold of yourself!” He bellowed, his face an inch from mine. “If you stay like this someone is going to take her right from under your nose. Do you want that?”

                I looked up into his eyes before glanced over at _____. _Someone else taking her? Someone else would touch her. Someone else…_

“Well? Do you want that?!” Ricward bellowed again as he shook me.

                I covered grabbed his wrist and glared up at him. “Not a fucking chance!” I shouted up at him. He smiled approvingly as he released my shirt and took a step back as I stood up. “If you strike me ever again I will tear you apart, one piece at a time.” I warned him. He simply nodded before smiling again.

                I heard a sharp gasp and looked over to the bed and saw _____ bolt upright. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she looked down at her abdomen. Lifting her shirt her hands wandered over her skin. She began to pant nervously as she continued to feel her abdomen. Her head jerked up and her eyes darted back and forth.

                I quickly walked over to her and she immediately reached out when her eyes focus on me. I sat on the edge of the bed and she clung to me, her body shaking. “S-Saeran… It… It hurts.”

                My brows furrowed as I started to wrap my arms around her. My hands froze as I felt something moving on her back. She didn’t fight as I pulled her closer. She welcomed it and tightened her hold on me. She buried her face in my chest and dug her nails into my back through my shirt as she whimpered.

                I glanced at Ricward who promptly walked over to us and lifted the back of her shirt. I looked down her back and saw two vertical lines in her skin that churned disturbingly. “What the fuck is that?”

                “It…hurts…” She said behind gritted teeth.

                Ricward grabbed her shirt with both hands and tore it open enough for her back to stay uncovered. He backed away from us and walked out of the room without a word. “Ricward where the fuck do you think you’re—”

                I paused when the sound of ripping flesh reached my ears. I looked down at her back in time to see the two slits splitting open. She moved and bit down on my shoulder as she screamed. My eyes widened as a flash of color exploded before my eyes.

                I quickly blinked in shock as I took in what I saw. My eyes looked over feathers the color of fire, flecks of gold glinting back at me as the light hit a few individual feathers. In a trance, I slowly reached out one hand and touched one of the feathers, wiping away the small droplets of blood that clung to it. _They’re…They’re real._

                My heart sank as my eyes landed on a few feathers that didn’t look like the rest. They looked dead or in the process of dying. Absentmindedly I hugged her against me. _I really am killing her…_


	42. Chapter 42

                I heard a soft whimper and loosened my arms from around her. I gently adjusted her and held her face in my hands. “Are you okay?” I asked her, the question itself seeming foreign to me. Asking if anyone was fine was not something I was used to. Using my thumbs, I wiped away the tears of pain that slipped from her eyes.

                “Wh-What happened to me? It hurts…so much…” She choked back a sob and I frowned as I looked up at the dead and dying feathers of her wings.

                I opened my mouth then closed it again. _How would she react if I told her? Can’t she feel her wings?_ “Well…Your body is changing.”

                “Changing?” Her eyes widened with worry and her breath hissed between her teeth as her wings twitched.

                I grabbed her hand and slowly helped her off the bed. “As much as you’re not going to want to do this, you have to stretch them out.”

                She looked at me with confusion. “Stretch what out.” She looked over her shoulder and she gasped, in shock or horror I couldn’t tell. “What’s wrong with me?! What’s going on?!”

                “There’s nothing wrong with you! Calm the fuck down!” I gabbed her arms to keep her from moving around too much and hurting herself further.

                “Calm down? Calm down?!” She began to pant heavily as she tried to wrap her mind around seeing her own wings.

                “Miss _____, please. You’ll hyperventilate at this rate.”

                We both looked over to see Ricward walking back into the room, his eyes glued to the vibrant feathers that decorated her wings. “And where the fuck did you go?!” I shouted as I released her arms and stood in front of her.

                I felt her rest her forehead against my back and reached behind me with one and put it against her hip. I could feel her body relax slightly as she took deep breaths to calm her breathing. “So? Where did you go, Ricward?” I asked him again as I glared.

                “You don’t need to worry, Your Highness. I was simply making sure no one came rushing down the hallways to see what the scream was about.”

                The tension in my body eased slightly as I looked him up and down. “You knew what was going to happen?”

                “Of course. It happens to all otherworldly beings. When we’re born we look all human, sire.” He paused as he waited for me to relax my stance a bit more. “It’s within the following days after birth that horns, wings, and any other appendages begin appearing. A painful experience but, being an infant, it is not remembered. Miss ______’s situation, however, is different. Which is why it’s more painful.”

                I tilted my chin upwards as I eyed Ricward. What he said seemed true enough. I couldn’t even remember my wings ever causing me any pain as the emerged. “Can she retract them?”

                Ricward looked at her wings again as he thought for a moment. “She should be able to. It will be painful when they appear again but with each appearance the pain should subside.” He gave a reassuring smile.

                “I have to?”

                I heard her voice squeak from behind me and turned to look at her. “It will be more dangerous than it already is with your inability to listen.” She glared up at me and couldn’t help but feel relieved that her attitude hadn’t changed. “You’ll be like a beacon with these.” I reached out and trailed my fingers along her feathers. “So, you won’t need to hear me tell you to do something before you’re in trouble.”

                She balled her fists are her sides and her glare intensified. As expected, her wings also reacted and began to flutter in agitation, but she didn’t seem to feel any pain from it. I walked around her as I continued to edge her on. “Though something good could come from this. I’ve never tried it myself, but it could be fun.”

                “And what’s that?”

                I leaned in from behind her to whisper in her ear. “Flying while fucking.” I laughed as her back straightened at the same moment her wings fully expanded. While her wings reached their full span, the dead feathers were hidden like a dark secret. I knew they were there though, and I could feel my heart sting sharply.

                I held up my hand to keep from being smacked in the face by her wing as she quickly turned around. “I’m not doing that!” She shouted at me.

                I couldn’t help but chuckle at the glare she was giving me. I hadn’t taken enough of her life to make her react differently towards the things I would say. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her. _There’s still time to figure out how to stop it._

                “Why are you smiling like that?” She asked, looking at my skeptically.

                “No reason.” My smile widened as she crossed her arms. I couldn’t help but laugh loudly before I placed a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

                She stepped away from me and slapped a hand over the spot I had kissed. Her face quickly reddened, and her wings fluttered quickly. “Wha...what? Why did you do that?!”

                I shrugged and smiled as I watched her in a fluster. My smile faded however when Ricward suddenly became alert and looked towards the door. “What is it, Ricward?”

                “Your father is on his way.”

                “What the fuck what does he want?” Ricward held out is hands in bewilderment, unable to come up with an answer. I pushed ____ towards him and he caught her as she tipped over her feet. “Don’t let him see her. Make sure she doesn’t come out. And you…” I pointed to her and grit my teeth. “ _Please_. If it’s only once you listen to me, let this time be it!”

                Before she could say a word, Ricward pulled her into the passageway that lead down to the dungeon. _Don’t take her all the way down, Ricward._ I glared at the wall as it reappeared, concealing the stairway. I took a quick look around the room. One of her feathers on the bed caught my eye and I quickly shoved it under the sheets.

                One second later my father opened the door and walked into the room. “Saeran. It’s been a while.”

                “Not long enough.” I snapped. I never liked him and hardly held back my disdain for his existence whenever I did see him.  

                He smiled evilly. “Scornful as ever.” He said as he walked into the room and looked around.

                I dug my nails into my palms as the moments passed. “Why the fuck are you here? You never come to this wing of the palace.”

                “I’m hearing word that you’re spending a decent amount of your time up there.” He sneered as he looked upwards. “It’s going to stop. I will not be the laughing stock of Hell because my son wants to galivant in the human world on a day to day basis.”

                I chuckled as I crossed my arms. “And you think you can stop me?”

                His smile made my skin crawl. I dug my nails further into my palms feeling the skin break. “Oh, I _know_ I can stop you.” He walked over to me and stood in front of me. “There’s rumor you’ve let some bitch see you in your true form.” In a flash his hand closed around my throat and he lifted me off the floor.

                I fought against myself to not give him the reaction he was hoping for. “I can find out who it is. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to her…maybe I could take her for myself. I could use something younger to fuck.”

                My eyes shot open despite myself and he laughed as he gave my throat a squeeze hard enough I thought it would sever my head from my body. Instantly he released me, and I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. I held a hand to my throat as I coughed. I glared at the open doorway as I heard his footsteps growing faint.

                “I will end your life if you so much as look at her. I promise.” I snarled as I got to my feet. “She’s mine. And _only_ mine.”


	43. Chapter 43

               I turned and held up my hand, watching as the wall faded away. _____ was instantly on the other side her eyes wide with worry. Her wings expanded and folded along with her attitude. “Saeran there’s someone down the stairs calling for help! RiRi won’t let me go down there to help them!”

               I grit my teeth as she stepped closer to me. “First of all, don’t call him that! Secondly, who is calling for help is none of your concern.” I looked over at Ricward when I heard Gevirah calling out.

               “Understood, Your Highness.” He said before bowing and turning back to walk down the stairs, the wall reappearing after him.

               “What is he doing?” She asked as she looked at the wall.

               “Don’t worry about it. What I need you to do is retract your wings.” I told her as I stepped away from her. I opened my closet, ignoring her continued questions about what she had heard.  _Would any of this stuff even fit her?_

               “Saeran!”

               “What do you want?” I turned to face her. “I told you not to worry about it. It’s none of your business!”

               She closed her mouth, holding back whatever it was she was planning to say. I crossed my arms and waited for her to speak. She twiddled her fingers as she looked down at her hands. “I don’t know how.” She whispered.

               “Don’t know how?” I looked her up and down. “Ahh, you mean your wings.”

               I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes widened as she looked up at me. “Shh. Just relax and close your eyes.” I leaned in close and spoke softly to her. She looked at me skeptically, but gradually closed her eyes. “Just take deep breaths and imagine your wings folding away.”

               “It can’t be that easy.” She said as she continued to keep her eyes closed.

               I pressed my thumb to her lips. “Shut it.” I said as I traced my thumb over her lower lip. She raised her hands to cover my own as she let out a sigh. I glanced at her wings and saw them slowly retreating. “Just like that.” I encouraged her as I continued to softly touch her.

               She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her wings fully retracted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. My heart skipped a beat as she smiled up at me and curled her fingers around my hands. I cleared my throat and pulled my hands away. “Now we need to find something for you to wear.”

               “I’ve got that covered, Sire.”

               _____ jumped closer to me at the sudden appearance of Ricward. She wasn’t yet used to how fast he could be. He held out a new outfit and smiled at her. “Th-Thank you, RiRi.”

               I rolled my eyes as his smile widened. “Just hurry up and change!” I shouted. She looked around the room then back at me. “What now?”

               “Well… Where can I change?”

               “Seriously?” I said with slight agitation. She squared her shoulders and nodded at me. I smiled as I stepped towards her. “I could just undress you myself. I’ve seen your naked body, but I see we need to fix this embarrassment of yours.” I reached for her shirt.

               “No need for that, Your Highness.” Ricward chimed in as he led her towards the closet. “You can change in here, miss.” He closed the door slightly and stood in front of it.

               I arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s because she calls you  _that_ , isn’t it?”

               “Could be, Your Highness. Could be.” He closed the door a bit more and lowered his voice. “Are you planning on going back to—”

               “Yes. As much as I don’t want to have _____ near that woman. We have to ask her some things.”

               Ricward quickly stepped away from the closet door as it swung open. “We’re going to see my mother?!”  _So much for speaking quietly._

               My lips pressed into a thin line as I saw her excited expression. “Unfortunately. We aren’t stopping to get anything for her.”

               “But I can get apples for—”

               “Nothing. She’s getting nothing.” I annunciated every syllable and her mood dampened. “Let’s go.” I held out my hand and she limply placed her hand in mine. I forced myself to ignore her sad look as I wrapped my own wings around us.

               Seconds later we were standing outside the dilapidated building that housed her mother. I quickly retracted my wings as ______ let out a small gasp and quickly turned away. I looked up and saw that her mother was on her knees, pleasuring a man on the doorstep.

               “I guess dignity is, at this point, a moot point.” I spoke loudly, and her mother flinched.

               Her mother pulled away and wiped a finger across her lips before gesturing for the man to go inside. “What the fuck do you want?”

               “I-I want to know who my dad is.” _____ suddenly said while she was still turned away.

               Her mother lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it. “Fuck if I know.”

               “So, was that the first time you were paid? Enough dick to not know who her father is. You must’ve made a killing.” I crossed my arms as I looked her mother up and down in disgust.

               “Actually. I didn’t give birth to her.”

                ______ suddenly turned to face her. “What? You…you aren’t my real mom?”

               The woman took another drag from her cigarette. “Someone came to me and in return for having a free ride in life, I just had to have you in my care. I have had to do nothing except whatever I wanted to do. I don’t know who the person was, but I couldn’t pass up such a great deal.”

               My anger began to boil the more this woman spoke. I knew she was a disgusting woman, but this opened a whole new door. I looked down at _____ as she faced her mother. She had no idea the depths of her mother’s depravity and it was all hitting her at once.

               “Wait. Wait.” _____ pressed her index fingers to her forehead as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. “So then why have you lied to me all this time?!”

               “I’m still being taken care of, aren’t I?” A sly smile curved her lips as _____ bowed her head in defeat.

               I took a step towards the bitch but froze as _____ put her hand on my arm. “Don’t Saeran.” Her voice was quiet, barely audible.

               “She won’t let you hurt me.” The woman cackled.

               _____ raised her head and took a deep breath. Her hand never left my arm as she faced the woman she had called ‘mother’ her whole life. “It’s not that I don’t want him to hurt you. It’s that I wouldn’t want him to soil his hands and then touch me afterwards.”

               “What?!” The woman’s jaw dropped.

               My anger vanished, and I threw my head back and laughed. I put my hand on _____’s hip and pulled her against me. “It would seem that I’ve corrupted you.” I told her before looking at her mother and smiled. “Now you have no one to take care of you.”

               _____ clung to me while I held her against me. I turned away from the woman, using my body as a barrier so _____ wouldn’t have to see her. I put my hand against her back and felt her wings stirring underneath her skin.  _Shit. I have to get her out of here!_  I looked over my shoulder at the bitch for the last time. “Life shouldn’t be that bad. You’re used to taking it up the ass, I’m sure.” I said as I smiled and led _____ away from the monster of her past.


	44. Chapter 44

                I unwrapped my arms from around ______ as I landed on the ground in front of her cabin. She fell to her knees and grabbed handfuls of dead grass, left from my fight with Gevirah’s pet. Her shoulders shook as she choked back a sob.

                She slumped to the ground and screamed as her wings exploded from her back, causing droplets of her blood to splash against my face. Using my thumb, I wiped her blood from my cheek. I swallowed hard as I examined the blood on my thumb. The deep red of her blood shinned like a ruby in the sun and my mouth began to water as I caught the sweet scent that filled the air.

                “My…My whole life has just been a waste…”

                I blinked as her words pulled me out of my trance-like state. Gritting my teeth, I wiped my thumb against my pants. “You’re really going to let that bitch get to you?” I looked down at her, her wings and body shaking as she fought to hold back her sorrow. “It’s over and done. Never have to speak to her again. A win-win in my book.”

                She fisted her hands tighter, pulling up the dead ground from its resting place. I held up my hands as she suddenly turned and threw everything in her hands at me. “It would be easy for you to say something like that!” She screamed as tears streamed freely from her eyes.

                “What are you yelling at me for?”

                She got to her feet and pressed her right hand on her chest. “I’ve spent my life…with that woman who I-I thought was my mother!” She sobbed as she continued to yell. “I have no idea who or what I truly am! I’ve given everything! And it’s all been a lie!” She forced out before lifting her left arm and hiding her eyes.

                She fell back to her knees and cried loudly as she kept her eyes covered. I looked back and forth, unsure how to console her, but knew I should say something. “How long are you going to cry over someone who doesn’t deserve it?” I crossed my arms and sighed in annoyance as she blatantly ignored me. “Knock it the fuck off!”

                She hiccupped as she pulled her arm away from her face and looked up at me. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing the look of anguish on her face was not something I ever wanted to see again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at her. “She’s a worthless piece of trash to cry over.”

                “But she—”

                “Was pretending to be your mother blah blah blah. Who the fuck cares now? It’s over. It’s done. She’s your past and you never have to remember her again if you don’t want to.” I kept my arms crossed as I looked away from her and continued to speak. “Honestly, you should be thankful you aren’t related to that whore by any blood whatsoever.”

                “You can’t talk that way about—”

                I cocked an eyebrow as I looked back at her. “I can talk however the fuck I want to. Something you should know by now. Just stop thinking about the bitch.”

                She looked down as she continued to hiccup. “It’s not that easy. I really am alone now.” She whimpered.

                I rolled my eyes and crouched down in front of her. When she didn’t look up I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. “You aren’t alone. Stop thinking about that fucking whore and start looking at what’s in front of you! I will _not_ keep repeating myself until you’re satisfied with the answer!”

                Her eyes widened as I used my index finger to wipe the fresh tear that slipped from her eyes. “But…You are what’s in front of me.”

                “Want to tell me something I don’t fucking know?”

                She closed her eyes as she grabbed my hand and pressed her cheek into my palm. “Thank you, Saeran.”

                “Thank you? What the fuck for?” I leaned in to catch her as she slumped forward. I adjusted her in my arms and looked down at her face. “You’re so high maintenance.” I hooked an arm underneath her legs and stood up. Careful of her wings I held majority of her weight against my chest as her head fell against my shoulder. “But I suppose you’re worth it.”

                I started to walk towards the cabin when I paused and quickly looked around. I inhaled a deep breath catching the slight smell of death. My eyes narrowed as I expelled my wings and wrapped them around myself and _____. It wasn’t safe to stay on Earth’s surface any longer than we already had.

 

                Ricward was in my room to greet me as I finished transporting _____ back to Hell. I laid her on the bed and sat beside her. I looked over at Ricward who opened his mouth but closed it when he saw her reddened face. I watched he breath silently as I told him what she had heard.

                “Oh my. That’s terrible! What a horrid woman!” He exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock.

                “That’s not all.” I walked over to Ricward and stood beside him. I spoke in a low voice, one that only he would be able to hear. “One of my father’s lackies apparently followed me.” I continued to look ahead as Ricward gave me a sidelong glance. “I have to pay them a visit. Do not lose sight of her.” I glanced over at him, looking into his eyes. “You’re the only one I can currently trust.”

                “Of course, Your Highness.” He said as he smiled and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

                I gave a small nod before walking to the door. Swinging it open I saw a small black cretin who jumped back in surprise. I quickly stomped on his pointed tail before he could scurry away. “Just the bastard I wanted to see.” I reached down and wrapped a hand around his small skull. I lifted him up and looked him in the eye. “Perfect timing, Frank. Frank is what you’re calling yourself now isn’t it?”

                “Y-Yes, my prince.” He poked his small fingers together nervously.

                “Simple things for simple minds.” I said as I extended my nails into claws and dug them into his skin to keep him from escaping. “Let’s talk.” I smiled as I carried him into my room. Making sure he couldn’t see _____ I walked over to the fade-away wall.

                “We..we’re going to talk down there?” He squeaked out.

                I smiled again as I gave him a sidelong glance. “Perfect scenery for what I have to discuss with you.” I said as I began walking down the stairs.

                His little body shook with every step I took. When I reached the bottom of the stairs he let out a small yelp and I looked over in the same direction. I walked over to the chair I had strapped Gevirah to and looked at her. Or what used to be her.

                Leaning in I inspected the husk that had remained. It looked like every drop of essence had been sucked clean from her body. Her skin was stretched tightly over her bones and her head lulled to the side, her jaw slacked open. “Ricward didn’t disappoint I see.”

                I looked back at the cretin in my hand, enjoying his horrified expression. Looking past him, my gaze was drawn to something on the other side of the room. _What the fuck?_ It looked like a bubble of something that was suspended above an intricate pedestal. “This wasn’t hear before…” I said to myself.

                Frank wiggled in my hand as he tried to free himself. “Wh-What is it?!”

                With my free hand, I slowly poked a finger in the bubble and immediately felt a burning sensation. Pulling my hand back, I rubbed my thumb and finger together before chuckling. “It’s holy water.”

                Frank’s eyes widened with fear as I lifted him above the bubble. “Wh-Why Your Highness?!”

                “You saw her. Your smell was there. If I have to kill every one of my father’s boot lickers I will.” I smiled as I lowered him towards the bubble.

                The surface of it broke slightly as his feet entered. Ripples flowed downward along its surface before flowing back up and splashing his body. He let out a garbled hiss as he scratched at my hand. The more he struggled the more the holy water splashed him.

                “Some parting words because I know you cretins have some kind of link with your senses… She’s mine and I’m not afraid to protect what’s mine.” I looked into his eyes. “Come and get her if you think you can.” I told him with a snarl before plunging the rest of his body into the water. I turned back towards the stairs, the sound of his death ringing pleasantly in my ears.


	45. Chapter 45

               I rubbed the back of my neck and rolled my shoulders as I sighed contently. “Ricward, did you place that new item down there? It was rather fun. How did you come up with that?” I asked as I came to the top of the staircase.

               “I did, Sire. I thought you might like something new.” He cleared his throat and I looked over at him. He stood by the bed and gestured beside him. “But I don’t believe this is the time to speak of such things.”

               I glanced to where he pointed and saw _____ sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands. She absentmindedly moved her fingers together but other than that didn’t seem to realize anyone else was in the room.

               “Ricward, can you…” I jutted my chin towards the door.

               “Of course, Your Highness.” He looked over his shoulder at _____ worriedly before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

               I walked over to the bed, not taking my eyes off her. When she didn’t budge, I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall beside the bed. “Please tell me you aren’t still hung up on—”

               “I don’t want to think about it.” She mumbled as she continued to look at her hands in her lap.

               “What?” My brow furrowed as tilted my head to the side, trying to see her face.

               Suddenly, she sat upright and turned to look at me. “Please help me forget! I don’t want to think about anything right now.” She said before getting to her feet and rushing over to me.

               I was mildly shocked as she grabbed my shirt and arched herself up on her toes. Without hesitation she pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled back her wings were flapping gently, and her eyes were shimmering with desperation. 

               I grit my teeth as I unfolded my arms and pried her hands from my clothes. “You don’t really want to right now. Your mind isn’t in the right place.” I told her as I glanced at the dead feathers in her wings. She looked dumbfounded as I released her hands and walked past her.

               I walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the spines of the books trying my hardest to ignore the fire burning inside me. I knew full well what she was asking of me. However, until I could figure out how to keep from killing her slowly, fucking her was out of the question.

               “Saeran!” She yelled, and I could just imagine her with her fists balled at her sides as she pouted.

               I turned away from the bookshelf after I grabbed a book and opened it. “What?” I said nonchalantly as my eyes flitted over text that marked the pages.

               The next instant the book was falling to the floor as I reflexively caught her in my arms when she leapt towards me. She didn’t falter and immediately wrapped her legs around my waist before wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips crashed against mine as I held her against me. Her kiss was urgent and demanding.

               I growled against her lips as I moved my hand up her spine and held the back her head keeping her head still as I deepened the kiss. She willingly parted her lips with a sigh and my tongue danced with hers. Turning towards the bookshelf I pressed her back against it as I started grinding against her.

               She pulled away from the kiss and panted as she tilted her head back. I trailed my tongue down her neck and her legs tightened around my waist as I nipped at her sensitive skin. She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and trailed her hands down to the waistband of my pants. I froze my hips and I put my forehead against her shoulder. I tightly closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. With my last shred of self-control, I grabbed her hands, stopping her from undoing the button of my pants.

               “Saeran?” She questioned, breathlessly.

               “I can’t now.” I told her through gritted teeth as I untangled her legs from around my waist.

               “Y-You can’t? What do you mean you can’t?” She shook her head as I placed her feet on the ground and stepped away from her. “I don’t understand. You always want to.” She said as she reached for my pants again.

               I grabbed her wrist with a bit more force than I had meant to. “Not. Now!” She winced as I gave her wrist a squeeze.

               “But… Why?”

               I paused at her one-worded question.  _Why?_  I looked into her eyes as she looked up at me.  _Such a simple question. Why did I care?_ My heart thundered in my ears and I released her hand as if she had burned me.  _I care…I…_

               “Ricward!” I called out. Instantly he was rushing inside. “Watch her!” I told him before he could say anything.  _I have to get out of here…I have to think._  I rushed to the balcony and jumped into the skies of Hell before either of them could respond to my actions. My mind was going blank and I closed my eyes, tilting my face towards the breeze as I soared through the skies.

               When I finally opened my eyes, I had landed and found myself standing before a familiar home. My lips curled in a sneer as I looked up at the abandoned building. I reached out for the doorknob and it crumbled in my hand. Time had reduced it to nothing and I looked at the remnants of it in my hand before turning my hand over and watching the dust scatter. I looked up at the door and pushed it open with one strong push.

               My shadow stretched the length of light the illuminated the room. I stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours before I forced myself to push forward.My feet felt heavy as I stepped inside, and memories began racing through my mind. Memories of the woman who used me. A woman I thought I had loved at one point. “Ha! Love. What a stupid emotion.” I closed my eyes as the woman’s face began to blur in my mind. When I focused on the image in my mind it wasn’t Rika’s face I saw. Instead it was ______’s.

               I smirked and chuckled to myself as I saw the image of her smiling face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room I stood in. The feeling of being crushed by my past lessened by the second. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from my chest and I wrapped an arm around myself while I slapped a hand to my forehead and laughed. I turned away and walked out of the home one last time.

               I stood in the streets and spread my wings. I didn’t have to come back here ever again. There was no point. I didn’t care about my past. I only cared about my future. I chuckled to myself again as I jumped back into the sky and quickly rushed back to the palace.

               Landing on the balcony I walked into my room and my eyes immediately landed on _____’s face. She rushed up to me, her eyes showing her intent to curse me. No doubt for leaving in such a hurry. I smiled and pulled her against me. Her body seeming to fit me like a missing puzzle piece.

               I caught her wrist as she tried to hit my chest and pulled her arm as I grabbed the back of her head with my other hand. I lightly pressed my lips against hers and just as quickly pulled back. Her face turned red and she glared at me. My smile widened as I watched her reaction.  _I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your reactions._  My smile widened, and I couldn’t deny what I had been feeling for her any longer.

                _I love her._


	46. Chapter 46

                I looked down at ______, my heart swelling as I accepted the feeling that I had been denying myself. I silently cupped the side of her face, her eyes widening slightly in response. It seemed like her beauty had increased simply because of my self-admission of love.

                “No!” She pouted as she pushed my hand away from her face while pulling her other hand free from my grasp. “Why would you torture me like this?” She asked as she stepped away from me. “You said you couldn’t then just…just left. It’s torture.”

                I stepped forward, closing the distance she put between us. I smirked as I put my knuckle under her chin and tilted her face up. “It’s not torture. It’s foreplay.” I leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose before stepping away from her. I had to keep my touching at a minimum. Every time I touched her I just wanted to throw her on my bed and never let her leave.

                “F-Foreplay?!” She sputtered as I turned away from her to walk back towards the bookshelf.

                “Saeran I need to talk to… Whoa!!”

                I looked towards the doors leading to the balcony and saw my brother, Luciel, standing there. His jaw dropped as he looked at ______. Reflexively I stepped in front of her to block his view. Glancing at Ricward I saw him casually moving to stand behind Luciel as he stepped further into the room.

                Luciel tilted his head to the side as he looked at me then back at her again. “Wings? She has wings?”

                I glanced over my shoulder and cursed myself for not helping her retract them the moment I got back. I gave Luciel a sidelong glance while I tried to quench the worry that wormed around my insides. “So?”

                His brows furrowed as he held his chin between his thumb and knuckle of his index finger. “I’ve seen wings like that before.”

                My muscles twitched as I heard his words. His eyes widened as I rushed to him, grabbing his shirt to keep him from leaving. “Where?! Where have you seen them?!”

                He blinked rapidly as he looked at me. “What’s the urgency for?”

                “Just tell me where you’ve seen them!” I gripped his clothes harder as I stared him down. When he didn’t respond I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. “…Please.”

                I opened my eyes in time to see him widen his eyes so quickly they looked like they would pop out of his skull. He looked over my shoulder at _____ then back at me. “Are you feeling all right?” He asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You _never_ say that word.”

                “And don’t make me say it again! Just tell me!”

                He covered my hands with his and gradually pried my fingers free from his shirt. “I think it’s in a book in my room.” He pursed his lips as he looked to the side. “Just…give me a few minutes then come over to my room. I need to clean it.” He said quickly before retreating for the balcony.

                I arched my brow as I crossed my arms as I watched him leave. “Clean it? It’s always clean…” I looked at Ricward who was equally puzzled. “He doesn’t have any servants clean his room, does he?”

                 Ricward slowly shook his head as he thought. “Not that I’m aware of, Highness.”

                “RiRi?” I pressed my lips into a thin line as _____ suddenly spoke up and Ricward’s eyes twinkled.

                “Yes?” He said with a wide smile.

                “Why do you use so many different terms when addressing Saeran?”

                He closed his eyes as his smile widened. “Using the same word repeatedly gets stale.” He chimed. I rolled my eyes as he looked like he was on cloud nine. Probably because she called him that horrid nickname.

                “It’s unimportant right now!” I blurted out, feeling like she was giving him too much attention. Ricward glanced at me with a knowing look and I shrugged. “I’ll be back.”

                “You’re leaving again?” _____ asked as she stepped towards me.

                I looked her up and down and smiled. “Miss me already?” I asked back as I leaned in close to her.

                “Of course not!” She blushed as she turned away from me.

                “Silly me.” I chuckled as I gave Ricward a nod. I leaned in closer to her, my lips a breath away from her ear. “I promise, once I figure this out, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight.” I whispered.

                Her back straightened immediately and I smiled as I heard her swallow hard. I brushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss against her skin. “Just a little longer, _____.” _Then I’ll make you mine in every way possible. Just wait._ Before she could reply to me I turned towards the balcony and made my way to my brother’s room.

                I opened the door to Luciel room only to see a woman with wings herself. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at them. Most of the them with a midnight black but a few were a pristine white. “Are you fucking insane?!”

                He flinched as he jumped for me and slapped a hand over my mouth. “Shhh!!”

                I grabbed his wrist and pulled pulled his hand away. Lowering my voice I spoke to him again. “You brought an angel to Hell?!” I glared at her and she took a step back, her fully blackened wing dragging on the ground. Granted, _____ could technically be a celestial being but no one, not even her, knew about it. This was blatant. “How long has she been here?” I pointed in her direction.

                “A while.” Luciel said softly. I turned my glare to him and he simply scratched his head sheepishly. “Since around the time you imprinted.”

                I gritted my teeth and let out a low growl. “That long!”

                “Like you’re so innocent?! ______ clearly isn’t huma—”

                It was my turn to slap my hand over his mouth. I couldn’t care less about the angel bitch he brought down here but _____ was a different story. “We’re not exactly on the same page, but clearly in the same chapter.” I glanced at the angel again. “So, _this_ is the secret you said you were keeping?”

                “Yes. Now we both have one.” He said matter-of-factly.

                I backed away from him. “Fair enough. Now that book.” I held out my hand, not taking my eyes off the angel. She knew what she was and, even though she looked like a fallen, I was extremely suspicious of her.

                Luciel went to his bookshelf, his fingers quickly skimming across the spines of the books as he muttered to himself. “Here it is.” He said as he pulled one from the center shelf. He walked back over to me and handed me the book in silence.

                With mutual understanding that we both had a secret to keep for one another, I turned to walk back to my room. I paused for a second. Standing in the middle of the balcony, I looked up at the skies of Hell. “Things are about to get worse.” I said to myself before I spurred back into motion. Taking long strides back to my room I was unable to shake the feeling of unrest as my fingers tightened around the book in my hand.


	47. Chapter 47

                I stepped back into my room to see Ricward helping ______ to sit on the bed. “What happened?!”

                “Nothing, Sire.” Ricward said, backing away as I walked over to them. “She said she felt disoriented. It could be her mind catching up to the changes of her body.”

                I tossed the book on bed and gently grabbed her jaw to tilt her face upwards. Her complexion looked rather pale and her eyes were fluttering as she tried to keep them open. I rubbed my thumb against her jaw before releasing her. “Lay down and get some rest, ______.” I told her as I picked the book back up.

                “But I—”

                “Rest!” I shouted a bit harsher than I had meant and I ground my teeth together when she flinched. I looked away from her as I placed my free hand on her head. “Just relax while I try to figure something out.” I glanced at Ricward who was now smiling at me. “What’s your problem?”

                He held up his hands defensively. “Nothing at all, Highness.”

                I looked at him skeptically before I turned to walk towards the table. I paused and spoke to him again. “Ricward. You make sure no one comes to this room. Is it possible to keep anyone from going to my brother’s?”

                “It is possible, but may I ask why?”

                “You could, but that doesn’t mean I would tell you.” I told him as I pulled out the chair from the table and sat down.

                “Of course.” I heard him as he walked towards the table. “Where did he get that book?”

                I looked over my shoulder when I heard him whisper. “You know this book?” My eyes narrowed slightly as Ricward’s widened and he took a quick step away.

                “Not at all, Your Highness.” He hastily said as he crossed his arm over his chest and bowed. “I shall go make my rounds.” He added before rushing out of the room.

                I shook my head as I watched the door close. _That was strange._ I looked down at the book on the desk. I glanced back at the door as I opened the cover. _He seemed…unsettled by something regarding this._

                I flipped page after page, skimming the words on each one. Hearing a groan, I turned in my chair and gazed back at the bed. ­­­______ was tossing and turning and getting frustrated. “_____, come here.” I called out to her.

                Her body twitched as I spoke, and she slowly sat up. She kept her head down as she sluggishly walked over. I held my hand out as she got closer to me. With a yawn she placed her hand in mine. I smiled as I curled my fingers around her hand and pulled her onto my lap her legs draping over one side.

                “What are you doing?!” She yelped.

                “Just calm down.” I told her as pushed her head against my shoulder. After a few seconds her body began to relax, and she sighed against the crook of my neck. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes begin to close. I smiled to myself as started to gently rub her lower back.

                I continued to flip through the pages of the book as she slept against me. Many times, I had to force myself away from thoughts of touching her the way I really wanted to. I brushed my fingers through her hair and she sighed softly in her sleep. “This will have to do.” I said in slight frustration.

                My body stiffened as I pinched the corner of the next page, preparing to turn it. _This is it!_ I leaned forward and paused as she stirred. My eyes focused on the picture drawn on bottom right of the page. It looked more like a Harpy than anything, but the words were definitely referring to phoenix-like creatures.

                Reading the passage, the answer seemed so simple. _I’m taking life from her, it only makes sense to give it back_. The catch, however, seemed to be for what I took she had to take in double maybe even triple to compensate. “Almost like the fight with Gevirah’s pet when I…” I muttered to myself.

                I looked down at ______’s peaceful, slumbering face. _She’d rather die than take so many lives to continue her own._ My hand pressed against her back, pulling her closer to me. _I, on the other hand, would kill for her. I technically already have. And I’ll do it as many times as I needed to._

                I turned the page and my brows furrowed. Running my fingers along the center of the book, it was clear that a page had been torn free. The topic had changed from phoenixes to a creature from Hell I had never heard off. I looked back towards the door. _Ricward seemed put off by this book. He has to know something._

                ______ yawned as she began to wake, and I quickly slammed the book shut before I was sure she could see the pages. “Mmmm.” She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around me.

                “What are you doing?” I groaned as I felt her lips press against my neck.

                Scooting off my lap she turned to face me. She put her hands on my shoulders and straddled my hips. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pressed her breasts against me. “I don’t want you to leave like you did before.” Moving one of her hands, she placed it against my cheek. “Please don’t leave this time.” She whimpered.

                I clenched my fists at my sides. “You’re playing with fire, _____.”

                “I’ve been cautious my whole life. Then I met you.” She kept her hand against my cheek as she snaked the other into my hair. “I don’t mind getting burned if it’s you.” She whispered against my lips.

                I growled as I quickly raised my hands, placing one on her ass while grabbing a fistful of her hair with the other. “This is fire you don’t want to play with.”

                “Please, Saeran.” She whispered as she gave me the most sensual look I’ve ever seen from her.

                I clenched my teeth and pushed the book to the floor. Standing up, I laid her against the table, mindful of her wings. “Rules, again, are no touching.” I warned her.

                She moaned as she put her hands up, her wrists pressed together. I arched my brow as I grabbed her wrists. “What are you asking for, _____?” I smiled as I lightly kissed her hands.

                “Nnnng. Just the…the last time you…”

                I held her hands in each of my own. Raising one of her hands to my lips I flicked my tongue against the inside of her wrists before nibbling it lightly. “Are you saying you want me to restrain you again?” I leaned forward and pinned her hands to the table. “Because that could be arranged.”

                She gasped and wiggled her hips, causing friction of my clothes against my cock. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I pressed against her. She looked up at me with a longing in her eyes as I trailed my fingertips down her arms with a feather-light touch.

                Stopping at her breasts, I cupped them while rubbing my thumbs against her hardening nipples. I leaned over her, grinding my cock against her pussy through our clothes. She let out a loud gasp as she arched her back, pressing her breasts harder into my hands.

                I waited for her eyes to lock with mine before I crashed my lips against hers. Her lips immediately parted and welcomed my tongue as it slipped between them. I drank her moans as if they were a fine wine. I continued to grind my hips against her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. When I pinched and rolled her nipples she threw her head back and screamed my name.

                I stopped the motions of my hips and placed my hands against the table as I loomed over her. She was breathing heavily and looked up at me with partially lidded eyes. “You came already?” I nodded as she bit her lip and looked away. “Good to know that I can make you cum without touching you directly.” I pulled away from the table trying to ignore my cock as it ached for its own release.

                She quickly sat up and gabbed my arm. “Wait! What about you?”

                “What about me?” I asked flatly as brushed her hand away.

                My eyes widened as she jumped off the table and pushed me back into the chair. She pressed her finger against my lips as I opened my mouth to speak. She awkwardly dropped to her knees between my legs. Her cheeks were a bright red and when our eyes met she quickly looked away. “I-I want to try to make you happy too, Saeran…”


	48. Chapter 48

                My eyebrow perked as I looked down at _____ between my legs. Her face was a bright red and I wouldn’t be surprised if her entire body turned the same shade. She hadn’t ever even touched my cock before and now she was wanting to try to please me. I reached out and grabbed her chin as I leaned forward and forced her to look at me.

                “What exactly are you wanting to try, _____?” I already knew the answer, but her embarrassment was rather amusing to me.

                “W-Well like what my mot—” She winced as I squeezed her jaw almost painfully. I wasn’t going to allow her to call that woman ‘mother’ any longer. Her fingers fiddled together on her lap, and she cleared her throat before continuing “What that woman was doing when we went to see her.”

                I lifted my chin and smiled down at her. “Which was what?”

                She gulped, and her blush deepened. “You’ve put your mouth on me!”

                I leaned in closer to her, keeping my face in her line of vision. “ _I_ know what I’m doing.”

                She closed her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists. “Well how am I supposed to learn if you don’t let me try?!”

                My lips parted slightly as my eyes widened in shock. _She really wanted to try?_ I looked down at her face, her eyes still tightly closed while the corner of her mouth twitched as if she was waiting for something. Her shoulders her hunched and her body shook slightly.

                I adjusted my grip on her jaw, her chin now resting in my palm. “Open your eyes, _____.” I said softly. She timidly opened her eyes but refused to look up at me. “You’re shaking, you know.”

                “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to try! I’m just…scared.” She whispered the last word and I couldn’t help but smile.

                “It doesn’t bite.” I chuckled to myself. “Though if you’re so hell-bent on trying to please me in that manner, you’re right. If you want to learn, there’s no fucking way I’d let you practice on someone else. Just don’t push yourself.” I said as I turned my wrist and trailed my fingers up her throat to her chin before removing my touch entirely.

                I leaned back in the chair, watching her intently. She placed her hands on my knees and slowly slid them up my thighs. She jerked her hand back slightly when her fingertips reached my hardened cock as it pressed against my pants. She held her hand suspended above my crotch, her hand opening and closing nervously.

                Hesitantly she lowered her hand and traced the outline of my cock with her fingers. I tilted my head to the side, smiling as she swallowed and let out a small whimper. Sliding both hands up to the waistband of my pants, her fingers trembled as she fiddled with the button.

                I covered my hands with hers and helped her undo the button. She looked up at me when I didn’t let go of her hands. I searched her eyes before steadily releasing her hands. Despite her nervousness she looked quite determined.

                Her fingers pinched the tab of the zipper and she released the breath she held as she pulled it down. She retracted her hands and looked up at me with widened eyes. “You aren’t wearing anything!”

                I smirked as I returned her gaze. “I hardly ever do. Pants are restraining enough as it is.”

                She looked down at my crotch, my cock twitching as it tried to free itself. “I…I see…”

                She squared her shoulders while she scooted even closer. Reaching for my pants again she pealed back the material, allowing my cock to spring free. She rested her palms against my thighs as she stared. Her eyes trailed up and down its length and when it twitched she blink in fascination.

                My heart thudded against my chest as I continued to watch her. I clenched my fists at my sides, trying to restrain the urge to hold the back of her head and speed up her exploration to my own pace. I knew if it did that now she’d pull away from me physically and emotionally, and that thought made my heart ache painfully.

                I bit the inside of my cheek as she reached out to touch me. The touch of her fingers sending pleasurable shockwaves through my whole being. Gradually she wrapped her hand around my cock and I fought to keep from thrusting my hips. I groaned as she gently squeezed my cock in her hand.

                Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back as she touched the head of my cock with her free hand. I forced one eye open and watched as she used her fingertips to spread the precum that beaded from the tip. I let out a low growl and grasped the seat of the chair as she placed those same fingers to her lips and licked them.

                My nails dug into the underside of the seat as she leaned forward. I could feel her breath fan against my heated skin and a shiver wracked my body. She kept her eyes on my cock as she stuck her tongue out and touched it to the head of my cock before pressing her lips against it.

                “Stop!” I grabbed her shoulders and pushed forced her mouth away from me. I panted heavily as she kept her hand wrapped around my cock.

                “D-Did I do something wrong?” She looked up at me with concern.

                “No. Nothing wrong.” I lowered my head, my hair hiding my face. “If you continue. I can’t guarantee that I’ll refrain from taking control. I’ve been known to be…rough.”

                “You’ve been rough with me before.”

                I dug my fingers into her shoulders. “This is different.”

                She leaned forward as she pumped her hand on my cock. “I’ll be fine. I trust you.”

                My body twitched, and I grabbed the back of her head. My fingers fisting in her hair as I forced her face up. I looked down at her. “Are you sure that’s wise?” I smirked.

                She slowly began to pump her hand, my own hand tightened in her hair. “It’s probably not wise, but I’m playing with fire remember.” She said, almost sensually.

                I chuckled as I grabbed her wrist, keeping her hand against my cock as I began to move my hips. Her fingers twitched against me as I thrust in her hand, but she didn’t pull away. Her eyes dropped down and she opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out slightly. Her pupils dilated as she tried to lower her head, causing me to pull her hair.

                I slowly allowed her to lower her mouth to my cock and when her lips touched against the tip I let out another growl. I hissed between my teeth as she opened her mouth and took in the head of my cock. “Fuck!” I bit my lip to keep from pressing her head down further.

                I continued to thrust my hips, hitting deeper into her mouth as she took in more and more. She moaned slightly as her tongue swirled around. Her body jerked before pulling back, a string of saliva trailing from the head of my cock to her lips. _Can’t expect her to deep-throat her first time._

                I slowed my thrusts and waited for her to feel secure enough to lower her mouth again. She pursed her lips, sucking lightly at the sensitive tip before taking me into her mouth again. “Fuck, ____!” I groaned as I leaned forward holding her head but allowing her to pull back if she need it. “If you don’t want me to cum in your mouth pull back, _____.” I said harshly, not sure if I could wait for her decision.

                She paused, her mouth still around me. Taking that as the acceptance I thrust my cock in her hand again and came in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she released my cock. Sitting back on her knees she held her hand to her mouth and half cough, half choked.

                Pulling off my shirt I handed it to her as I moved to my knees in front of her. She looked down at her hand, my cum sticking to her fingers. She looked at it curiously before using my shirt to wipe her hand. She looked up at me worriedly. “I-I’m sorry! I’m not supposed to do that am I?!”

                My brows furrowed in confusion before I began laughing. Taking a corner of my shirt I helped her wipe her lips. Her worried expression increased and the only reason I could think of was because she didn’t swallow. I laughed again as I put my hand on her head and kissed her forehead. “You did fine, _____.” I told her reassuringly.

                Her cheeks flushed, and she lurched forward, hiding her face in my chest. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and brushed my fingers through her hair. It was the first time I had gotten the same satisfaction as if I had fucked. I kissed the top of her head as she kept her face hidden.

_I love you, _____._


	49. Chapter 49

                I held her close for a few minutes just enjoying her closeness. Looking down I brushed her hair out of her face. I knew she was already tired and after the intimacy we shared I had no doubt she was even more exhausted. Her body was going to break at this rate.

                Helping her to her feet I sat her in the chair as I fixed my clothes. “Ricward!” I looked towards the door and saw him poke his head inside before pushing it open with his back. In his hands he held a tray of food. “Nevermind.” I said as I pushed the chair towards the table. “Eat, _____.”

                I bent over and plucked the book up off the floor as Ricward placed the tray in front of her. She looked down at the food before looking up at me. “But what about you?”

                “I’m fine.” I told her without looking at her. “Stop worrying about me. And start worrying about you.” I could feel my face heat up slightly as I looked at her face. Since when did she worry so much about my wellbeing in anything? _This woman is going to be the death of me._ “Just eat.” I snapped as I turned to Ricward and signaled him to the corner of the room.

                “But Saeran, you should eat something too.” I could hear her fork scrape across the plate. “Actually, I’ve only ever really seen you eat part of that apple and the ice cream. It’s not good to not eat.”

                I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. Slapping my hand on the table I leaned over and closed my lips over the bite she had intended for herself. She sat up in her chair and her eyes widened as she watched me. “There. Now, eat!”

                I stepped away from the table and walked over to where Ricward stood. “What’s so funny?”

                “Nothing at all, Highness.” He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him as he covered his smile with his hand.

                “Knock it off!” I opened the book flipping to the pages about phoenix-like creatures and held it out to him. “Is this true?”

                Ricward took the book from my hands and read the words carefully. He paused and traced the letters with his fingers before re-reading the passage. We looked over at ______ who quickly looked down at her plate when our eyes met. “It seems like the information is rather accurate, Sire.” Ricward whispered.

                “I was afraid of that.” I kept my eyes on her. “She not going to take anything like that willingly.”

                “I’m afraid not. She doesn’t seem like the type at all.”

                I put my finger on the page as he tried to close the book. “Not so fast.” Turning the page, I looked at the binding where the torn page would’ve been. “Do you know something about this?”

                I was taken aback when Ricward’s eyes hardened and he straightened his shoulders, his eyes level with mine. “Some things need not be uncovered, Saeran.” My eyes widened when he called me by my name and not one of his normal terms. “There’s enough shit going around all ready. Don’t add to the fucking pile.” He snapped as he slammed the book closed.  

                Shoving it into my chest he plastered a smile on his face before turning to _____ and walking towards her. “How is the food, _____?” He said sweetly.

                I looked down at the book in my hand, feeling a strange heat radiating from where he touched it. I could hear the idle chit-chat from him and _____ but my mind was busy replaying his change in attitude. _What the fuck Ricward?!_ I shook my head before looking over at him. _He’s right though, now is hardly the time._ He hadn’t shown this side of himself my whole life. Had always been his flamboyant self when I was present. _What could he possibly be hiding?_

                I place the book on the nightstand by the bed and walked over to them. Ricward avoided my gaze as he quietly gathered the dishes and quickly left the room. I glared at the door as it closed behind him. The sound of the chair sliding along the floor forced my gaze away.

                “Is he okay? He seemed off.” She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

                “He’s fine. Go lay down. You shouldn’t concern yourself with other men anyways.” The corner of my lips twitched as I tried not to smirk at her pitiful attempt to glare at me. She put her hand on my arm and stepped towards me. “What is it now?”

                “Just…Lay down with me?”

                I looked away from her as I brushed her hand away. “I don’t do that.” I gave a quick glance in her directed my heart constricting at the dejected look she gave. “You turn into a fucking whiner when you’re tired don’t you?” I looked her up and down, my gaze lingering on her wings. _I guess I can’t blame her._

                With a sigh I hooked an arm under her knees and lifted her into my arms. I silently walked over to the bed and laid her down before crawling onto the bed beside her. I laid on my side, facing her as I used one arm for a pillow and placed the other on her hip. “A few minutes. That’s it.”

                She smiled as she nodded and closed her eyes. Scooting closer to me, she nuzzled against my chest. “I just don’t feel so alone when you’re close. Thank you, Saeran.” Her voice trailed off in a whisper as her body immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

                I looked down at her sleeping face, my own body pushing me to rest. “I feel…at peace with you, _____.” I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes as well.

                Moments later I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and I shot up in bed, sweat beading my skin. I looked beside me to see a smoky, yet solid, purple substance engulfing ______. Shouting her name, she quickly opened her eyes.

                “Saeran?” She looked down at here feet as they began to slip into nothingness. “What’s happening?!”

                She reached out to me. I immediately grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to me. She screamed as her body descended deeper. I could feel resistance as I tried to pull her out. “What the fuck!” I yelled as she slipped in further.

                My eyes widened as hands grew from the edges of the smoke. Fingers outstretched, they sped towards me, grabbing at my arms and shoulders. The force of them hitting my body threw me back against the floor. “Noo!!” I frantically looked towards the bed as she reached out to me. “Fucking let me go!” I snarled as I tried to pry the hands off me.

                “Saeran!” Her scream made my heart fall to my stomach.

                My head jerked up towards the bed when the hands released me. Scrambling to my feet I jumped for the bed. My fingertips brushing against ______’s before she completely vanished, the smoke following behind her.

                I stared at the spot she disappeared shaking my head in disbelief. “No. No! Fuck!” My nails grew into claws and I dug at the sheets as if I would find her just below them.

                My feet hit the floor as I prepared for a fight when my door flung open and crashed against the wall. Many of my father’s lackies filed into the room, including his second in command. “My dear prince.” He paused as he looked over the room before his eyes rested on me. “Where is the phoenix?”


	50. Chapter 50

                I relaxed my stance, feigning indifference as dread was ripping my heart in two. “What phoenix?” I asked flatly.

                “Don’t play coy, prince.” My father’s second in command stepped forward, the heels of his boots clicking against the floor. “We know you have it here.” He said as he snapped his fingers.

                I held my ground as the lackies with him scoured my room. They left no corner unchecked. Flipping my mattress off the bed, knocking the bookshelf over to look behind it, even checking my closet and throwing my clothes to the floor.

                I crossed my arms and smiled smugly. “Satisfied?”

                He looked at me with pure disdain. “Rumors have come to our attention that you’ve found yourself in the company of a fairly attractive young woman.”

                I grit my teeth as I dug my nails into my skin. I knew he was goading me into divulging some incriminating information. “Rumors of that are surfacing just now. I’ve found myself in the company of many fuckable women.” My smug smile widened. “Which is more than I can say for you, I’m sure.”

                He rose his chin and closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. “You can continue to play this charade, prince.”  He walked around me, trying to show himself as a threat. “She is a lovely woman though, isn’t she? Since the rumors surfaced our people have delved deep into lore and stories. Anything we can find. Turns out you can eat or fuck her and get stronger.”

                My body flinched at his words. _How could they have found out the same information I knew so easily?_ “Your point?” I glanced towards the bed and I recalled the choker that Ricward had given me to put on her. _I can find her…and she better be safe! This bastard just needs to get the fuck out!_

                He plucked some dust off the padded shoulder of his shirt. “My point is, should one of us catch her…” He smiled, viper-like fangs slipping out from under his lip. “Well you’ve seen the women here. Fresh meat would be most welcome.”

                My body vaulted towards him on its own accord. Grabbing the layered cravat at his neck I pulled him down to his knees. My own fangs showing as I loomed over him. “You lay one finger on her and I’ll break every bone in your body and that’s just me getting started!” I pulled the cravat tighter, causing him to choke. “I promise you’ll regret any lude thought you may have had of her!”

                He looked up at me, his smile turning upwards triumphantly. “Thank you, prince.” He snapped his fingers and the lackies he brought with him descended upon me. Biting into my skin, their venom quickly coursed through my veins and my muscles were becoming stiff. I fell to my knees as one grabbed my horns and pulled my head back to look up at my father’s second in command. “You’ve been most helpful. Let’s make our way to the throne room now, shall we? Your father is meaning to speak to you.”  

                I ground my teeth as the lowly lackies dragged me down the hallway. My muscles throbbed painfully as the venom continued to flow through my body. I looked at my fingers as they twitched when I tried to move them. I smiled inwardly as I then realized the pain was more because of the memories when I was younger.

                I continued to pretend my immobility as my mind raced. _They can’t possibly have her. I kept everything a secret! The only one’s that knew she was here were mother, Luciel and…_ The doors to the throne room opened and I looked up the stairs at the far end of the room.

                I glared as I saw my father sitting comfortably with Ricward standing next to him. “Ricward!”

                “Yes, Saeran?”

                My lips curled in a snarl as he spoke coldly. My entire life he’d been by my side. I cursed myself for letting my guard down around anyone. The saying ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’ came to mind as I looked at Ricward. But, the betrayal I felt was nothing compared to the disappointment I felt in myself. _I… Couldn’t protect her…_

                “You can release him now.” I heard Ricward say as he stepped down the stairs.

                The small demons released me, gasping as I was able to stand on my own two feet. My fists clenched at my sides as my father addressed me. “You’ve been foolish boy. Trying to keep such a delicious morsel a secret.”

                “I’ll fucking kill you!!” My wings sprang forth and I felt power rush through me as I flew towards the throne where my father sat.

                He held out his hand to block me but with a swipe of my claws his hand was severed from his arm. Grabbing one of his horns I spun around, effortlessly lifting him from where he sat. Squeezing my hand his horn shattered before he rolled down the stairs. I breathed heavily as I opened my hand and let the larger pieces of his horn fall to the ground at my feet.

                He screamed as he tried to get up, trying to comprehend what had happened. “I said I would end your life and it ends now!” I shouted as I menacingly walked down one step at a time.

                “Saeran.”

                “I’ll get to your traitorous ass in a fucking moment!” I yelled as I pointed at Ricward.

                He sighed as he raised his hand and the same purple smoke that had taken _____ spread from his feet. I looked at the others in the room. It was as if time had frozen. I felt my rage increase. “You took her?!”

                With a large flap of my wings I flew towards him. Grabbing his clothes with one hand I reared back with my other and brought my fist against the side of his face. “Where the fuck is she?! Where did you take her?!” I shook him as I shouting in his face.

                “Saeran stop!!”

                My anger began to subside when I heard her voice ring in my ears. Seconds later her arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed against my back. “He didn’t hurt me! He was protecting me!”

                I released Ricward’s clothes and spun on my heels. My hands cupped her face as she looked up at me. “He was just trying to—” Before she continued I urgently pressed my lips to hers, as if to confirm she really stood before me.

                When I pulled away she placed her hands over mine. “He’s been on your side the whole time.”

                “What?” I hugged her to me as I looked at Ricward. “Explain yourself!”

                “Of course, highness.” He brushed his clothes and rubbed the side of his face. “I had pretended to be on your father’s side. I did take her from you momentarily. I knew they were coming to your room and you had to be clueless. They would’ve bitten you with venom regardless. Having heightened senses would, your body would be able to fight it more successfully.” He said as he looked over at my father’s lackies. “They had to believe I was one of them before they would listen to a word I said.”

                I looked at him skeptically as he pressed a hand to his forehead and exhaled. The smoke instantly began to suck back into the floor at his feet. Once every wisp was gone, everyone frozen was able to move once more. I held _____ closer as their eyes widened upon seeing her wings. “You lay one finger on her and your life is forfeit!”

                “Oh Saeran, that’s so sweet.”

                My body stiffened, and my blood ran cold as a new voice reached my ears. Whipping my head around, I looked up at the throne. It felt as if I had the air forcibly sucked out of my body as I looked at the impossible. “Rika…?”


	51. Chapter 51

                I took a step back, my body feeling heavy. _There’s no way!_ My mouth went dry and a chill iced my veins as I looked at the woman that currently sat on the throne. “Ri…ka…?” My voice shook, and my mind spun as she crossed her legs and smiled at me.

                “Long time no see, Saeran.” Her emerald eyes shined as she traced her lower lip with her nail. Elegantly, she uncrossed her legs and stood up. Slowly she made her way down the steps, she clapped her hands together.

                When she stepped onto the landing I fell to my knees, all strength seeming to leave my body as Rika continued her approach. I closed my eyes tightly, leaning on all fours while I simply tried to breathe. _There’s…there’s no way! No fucking way!!!_ I clenched my fists and opened my eyes, seeing her black heels now in my view.

                Gradually I raised my head and looked up at her as she stood before me. My eyes took in her face before focusing on multiple areas of cracked skin at her hairline. They look almost like an injury that had been healing for some time.

                I grit my teeth as she placed a hand under my chin. “It’s rather adorable you think you’re the only one who’s tried to kill me.” Her fingers curled around my jaw and she tilted my head back further. Her hair spilled from over her shoulders as she leaned down and looked me in the eyes. “It hurt, you know.”

                My stomach began churning at her touch. The touch that I had once longed for was now utterly nauseating. I looked over at _____ who stared back at me with wide and worried eyes. Her hands were clutched to her chest, her knuckles turning white. She looked like she wanted to do something, and I narrowed my eyes at her as her body moved to step closer to me. Thankfully she stopped and stayed where she stood.

                “I know about her, Saeran.” Rika said as she looked over her shoulder at _____. “I know she’s a phoenix. There’s rumors that you’ve imprinted but surely not on someone so…regular looking. Her wings are her only from of beauty that I could even remotely consider conceding to.” Her fingers tightened against my chin as she looked back at me. Her eyes were half lidded as she tilted her head to the side, her lips lowering to mine. “But you didn’t imprint on her. You wouldn’t betray me like that, would you?”

                Before her lips could touch mine, I grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her hand away, her nails leaving gashes in my skin. “I had thought about it once.” I breathed heavily as I looked at her angered face. I smirked as I looked at her. “But now? I’d rather have my eyes melted out of my skull before seeing your bare skin again much less feeling the need to fuck you.”

                Her eyes widened before narrowing as she glared at me. Her nostrils flared as she crossed her hand over her body before swinging it at me. My ears rang, and the room spun as I fell to my side.

                There was sudden rush of air and I looked at _____ just as Ricward wrapped an arm around her to keep her from stepping in. She looked up at him and he looked away but kept her in place, despite her struggles against him.

                “It’s a shame your lapdog can only use his speed at the moment.” Rika chimed as she tapped a finger against her cheek happily. “All his energy spent on keeping that woman safe for you. Talk about dedication.” She said as she turned to face them.

                “No!” I shouted as grabbed Rika’s ankle. “She’s none of your business.”

                “Actually, Saeran, she’s all of my business.” She pulled her ankle free and jammed the heel of her shoe through my hand.

                “Stop it!” I heard ______ shout.

                “Stop what?” Rika smiled as she tilted her chip up, turning her heel purposefully. My claws dug into the floor as a breath hissed between my teeth.

                “Don’t treat him that way!” ______ fingers gripped the sleeve of Ricward’s clothes as she tried to pull his arm away from her.

                “I’m just punishing him for being lead astray. He only needs me after all. Besides I know what you two have done. You’re no different than I. Using him to please yourself.” Rika crossed her arms as she stood as tall as she could.

                “I’m nothing like you! You’re a monster!” ______ screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

                I could feel the air in the room change as Rika removed her heel from my hand and walked over to her. With one push she effectively flung Ricward across the room and he groaned as he crumpled to the ground. “You’re nothing like me? Don’t make me laugh! Are you not fucking him to get your own entertainment?” Rika spat as she walked around ______ to intimidate her. “Don’t play coy with me. I know as well as anyone how satisfied you feel after he fucks you.”

                “I-I’m nothing like you! He’s more than that!” My eyes widened as I looked at _____ in shock. “Yes, he’s selfish and impulsive. But he’s not just some toy you can use to get your fix!”

                Rika snarled as she wrapped her fingers around ______’s throat. “What the hell do you know about him? What makes you think he’s anything else?”

                ______’s hand shook as she put her hand to Rika’s neck, mimicking her. Her eyes were undeterred as she stared at Rika. “I know more about him than you do because I love him.”

                _What?!_ My heart skipped a beat as I repeated her words in my mind. I smiled as I chuckled to myself. _She loves me._ I struggled to get to my feet, my strength gradually returning. _She_ loves _me!_ I looked at _____ promising myself that I would hear those words from her lips over and over until I was tired of hearing it.

                I opened my mouth to speak but my words were drowned out as Rika’s screech echoed through the room. Her eyes were wild as she spun on her heels and lunged for me. I held up my hand to stop her only to have her suddenly vanish. My eyes searched around me quickly and I started to step towards _______.

                Hearing the rustled of material, I turned to face it. Rika smiled evilly as she jammed her hand into my abdomen before reaching up under my ribcage and grabbing my heart. I didn’t feel the pain until she dug her nails into the beating muscle. My eyes widened, and I tried to take a breath but instead coughed up my own blood. “What the…fuck.”

                Rika scoffed as she pulled her hand free. Pain spread like wildfire through my body every nerve beginning to scream in agony. The pain raged upward, and I held my head in my hands as pain ravaged my skull. My spine arched, and my body felt like it was contorting itself at impossible angles as I screamed in pain.

                “What did you do to him?!” _____ voice sounded distant even though I knew she stood beside me.

                Rika brought her fingers to her lips licking my blood off them as she smiled “If I told you it wouldn’t be as fun.” Her eyes narrowed disdainfully. “If you love him, then I urge you to save him.” She sneered as she slowly phased away, her ear-piercing cackle left to echo around us.


	52. Chapter 52

                The edges of my vision blurred as I fell to my knees. My head felt light as if I was dreaming but I knew I wasn’t. The pain I had felt was fading, a dull ache the only thing remaining. I felt arms wrap around me and I closed my eyes.

 _I know this scent. _____..._ I wrapped my arms around her body enjoying her warmth. _Maybe I was wrong, this has to be a dream. She’s holding me so gently. And…She…She said…_ I opened my eyes and looked up at her face. It was contorted in worry and I followed her gaze.

                My body felt as if it was made of lead and I struggled to push myself away from _____. My father was getting to his feet with a groan while his lackies watched us with increasing interest. My arms hung limply as I got to my feet. “You…won’t touch her!” I spat out.

                My father threw his head back, letting out a harsh laugh. He smiled evilly as he pointed his finger at me. “You can hardly stand boy! She’s as good as mine.”

                I closed my eyes tightly as I willed myself to stay on my feet. My strength was fading rapidly and a had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Opening my eyes slowly, I moved to take a step forward. I paused as I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I looked at the hand as I was lightly pulled back. My eyes trailed up the arm and I saw Ricward glaring ahead.

                “Rest, Highness. Miss _____, if you don’t mind. Please keep him from interfering. Also, for your sake miss, please refrain from looking on.” Ricward said flatly, refusing to take his eyes away from my father and his demon cohorts.

                “O-Okay.” She said as she reached out for me. The moment she touched me, my body collapsed against her and we both fell to the floor.

                “This won’t take long.” Ricward said as he removed his jacket. Humming to himself he rolled up his sleeves before opening and closing his hands, inspecting his pointed nails.

                I heard my father laugh again. “You think you’re a match against me? A lowly serv—”

                My father’s words were cut shorts as Ricward leapt forward with a speed that no one in the room could track. My father turned his head slowly and looked at his second in command. “Do something you lout! Don’t just stand there!” He yelled as he grabbed his clothes and shook him.

                I grit my teeth and reached up towards _____. Putting a hand at the back of her head I pulled her face down with all the strength I could muster. Unfortunately, I wasn’t fast enough, and I watched as her eyes widened and her face paled. She quickly ducked her head and hid her face against my chest. I rested my hand on her head as I looked over in time to see the head of my father’s second in command hit the floor.

                Ricward’s eyes darkened as he licked the minute traces of blood from his fingers. “I’ve gotten rusty.” He said as he smiled and turned to face my father and the rest of his lackies.

                My father stood, dumbfoundedly holding on the clothes of his deceased subordinate. Ricward lunged forward again this time grabbing the body. With an excited smile he plunged his hand into the exposed muscles of decapitated body.

                Ricward bit his tongue between his teeth and the body would jerk and twitch as his fingers searched for something. His eyes widened excitedly when he found what he was looking for. Pulling his hand free the body fell to the floor with a thud. Blood flowed down Ricward’s hand and droplets fell free from his elbow.

                Held between his thumb and fingers was a spherical mass with dark flames encircling it. “It’s small. That’s a shame.” He said before licking his lips and placing the item on his tongue. Tilting his head back I saw the mass slide down his throat as he swallowed it whole.

                Blood continued to stream down his arm as he held up his hand, poised and ready to attack again. Raising his chin, he glowered at my father and the simple demons left beside him. “Who is next?”

                “N-Now wait just a minute!”

                Ricward lunged forward and with a sweep of his bloodied hand, the lowly demons disintegrated on the spot. “I’m afraid that didn’t answer my question.” He stated as he licked blood from his fingers. “Care to answer again.”

                “There’s no one left!” My father swallowed hard as he took a step back. Sweat gathered on his forehead and slipped down the side of his face.

                Ricward held his hands out as his sides and clicked his tongue before he smiled widely. “Wrong answer.” He hissed.

                I held ____'s face against my chest as she tried to raise her head. “Don’t.” I told her as I watched body start to change.

                Ricward hunched over as his skin seemed to instantaneously rot away. His bones being held together by tendons and what small strips of skin still remained. A long and bony tail with a pointed end sprouted from his backside. It danced as if it had a mind of its own and was ecstatic to once again be free. With a hiss-like laugh he crouched down, preparing.

                My father held up his hand trying to calm the bloodlusting demon before him. “S-Son talk to your servant! Control him for fuck sake!”

                Ricward paused as his eyes shifted to me. His tail flicked back and forth in agitation. I looked back at my father and smiled. It wasn’t how exactly I wanted it to happen, but it was going to happen nonetheless. “Die.”

                My father shouted as Ricward jumped towards him. Fountains of blood bloomed forth as Ricward repeatedly attacked my father with an increased speed. My father stood with widened eyes as Ricward’s tail snaked around his throat and threw him towards the floor.

                When my father’s body hit floor, he exhaled his last breath before his body scattered into many pieces. Chunks of flesh fell to the floor and I moved my hand to cover _____’s eyes when she tilted her head to try to get a glimpse.

                Ricward’s head suddenly jerked towards the doors of the throne room and, in the blink of an eye, reverted back to his humanoid self. With a snap of his fingers his clothes returned to their former glory, no hint that he had just savagely disposed of my father and his men. Kneeling at a pile of father’s remains he plucked something up off the floor and put it in a vial before slipping it in his pocket.

                A split-second later, the doors to the throne room flew open and Luciel rushed in, gasping for breath. His body jerked to a halt so quick that his glasses almost fell off his face. His jaw dropped as he looked at the aftermath scattered around the room. “Wha-What the… What the fuck happened?”

                Ricward ignored his question and leisurely walked back over to _____ and myself. Taking care to stand in front of _____’s view, he leaned down and helped to my feet before pulling on of my arms over his shoulders.  “Bring her to his Highness’ room without her seeing and without being seen!” Ricward bellowed.

                I lulled my head to the side and looked at my brother. He put a hand to his chest, looking at me with a worried expression. “I trust you brother…please.”

                I managed a soft chuckle when saw my brother’s face. The word had felt like poison on my tongue, but it was well worth it to see him look as if he had shit himself. With the last of my strength I looked back at _____ as Luciel rushed over to her.

 _Everything is worth it for you, ______. The last thing I saw before my vision faded to black was the single tear that slipped from her eyes as she looked back at me.


	53. Chapter 53

                My eyelids were heavy as I forced them opened. I tried to focus my vision when I saw _____’s face looming over me. I raised my hand to touch her, some of my strength seeming to have returned. _My strength is back? I remember being weak to the point I can’t stand. If my strength is back, then this has to be a dream…_ I slowly sat up and held her face in my hands.

                “Saeran, you shouldn’t—”

                “Shhh. It’s just a dream anyways.” I whispered against her lips.

                “O-Okay it’s a dream but lay back, please.”

                I moved one of my hands to the back of her head and forced her lips closer when she tried to pull away. I trailed my other hand from her face to her arm and pulled her with me as I laid back down on the mattress. She straddled my hips as I rested my head against the pillows.

                She bit her lip as she sat up and looked down at me. “I’ve never let a woman get me on my back like this. I sure hope you make it worth my while, _____.” I smirked as I started to lift her shirt.  

                Her cheeks flushed, and she wrapped her fingers around my wrists. “S-Saeran wait!”

                I frowned and growled low in my throat. “Wait for fucking what?!”

                “We aren’t the only ones here.” She said frantically as she desperately tried to stop my hands from lifting her shirt any further.

                “What…” I looked to the side to see Ricward giving a sheepish smile and my brother looking away and scratching his head. “A fucking nightmare.” I dropped my hands to the bed and closed my eyes, my strength leaving me once more. _How annoying. It comes and goes even when I’m not conscious._

                I felt _____ crawl off me, my eyes followed her while I kept my lids closed. “What are we going to do? It’s getting worse.” Her voice sounded worried and I furrowed my brow as I tried to focus on their voices.

                “Miss _____, please keep your voice down. His Majesty has excellent hearing. When he wants to use it.” Ricward informed her in a voice so low I could barely make it out.

                _Getting worse?_ _How could I get worse, the pain is gone…What the hell kind of dream is this?_

                “But if we don’t do something he’s going to… He’s going to…” _____’s voice cracked with emotion and my heart ached.

                I heard the shuffle of material and could only guess that someone was hugging her. I clenched my fists and sneered. “Whoever is holding her, knock it the fuck off!” The statement was simple enough, yet I felt as if I couldn’t breathe.

                I heard quick footsteps and my body instantly began to relax when I felt her hand brush against my hair. “Saeran, it’s all fine. Please, just relax.” I took a deep breath and just took in her touch as she continuously brushed her fingers through my hair. “That’s it.” She whispered.

                I was close to slipping into a dreamless darkness when she pulled her hand away. I could hear her talking with Ricward and my brother once again. _What the fuck is happening to me?! I’m being treated like a fucking child!_

                I grit my teeth as I tried to calm my nerves. Everything seeming to wear me out faster than it should. _Rika…that bitch was alive! And she…_

                My eyes shot open as I inhaled a deep, but painful breath. I clawed at my chest as ______, Ricward, and Luciel turned to look at me. I scrambled off the bed and dragged my feet across the floor, walking over to a mirror. I clutched its frame, breathing heavily. Sweet beaded my brow and the whites of my eyes were bloodshot.

                I examined my reflection, I was in my true form and I didn’t have the energy to hide any of its features. My horns spiraled upwards from the sides of my head. The points of my fangs peaking from under my lip. My claws were now dark as my wings and dug into the frame’s woodwork. My tail whipped back and forth angrily as my pupils thinned to slits.

                I glanced at _____ through the mirror. She held a hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide. Come to think of it, she’s only seen me fully like this the one time…when I imprinted on her. She didn’t take her eyes away from me, but she did take a step back. Every fiber of my being wanted to throw her against the first fuckable surface. My body ached to bite and mark every inch her skin and show the universe that she was mine.

                I groaned and pulled my eyes away from her and my eyes froze on the visibly growing mark on my chest just above my heart. The marking was almost like a bruise. Reds, blues, and purples mixing to make their own horrid color. I swallowed hard as I continued trying to breathe properly. My hand shook as I reached up to touch it. Pain sliced through my body and I fell to my knees instantly, my claws leaving scratches in the glass of the mirror.

                “Oh…Saeran!!” She rushed towards me.

                “Get back!” I warned her.

                “But Saeran?” She said softly.

                I slapped her hand away as she reached for me. I denied the urge to look up at her, I knew the hurt I would see in her face. “Just…stay back. I’ll hurt you.” _Even if it was a dream. Hurting her like that…_ I closed my eyes tightly as my chest burned.

                She was silent for a moment before she knelt down beside me. “Saeran.” Her voice was even softer than before and my body flinched as if I had been struck.

                I felt her fingertips against my hair before I grabbed her wrist. With one swift pull I pinned her beneath me. “Why are you being so fucking dense?!” I shouted.

                She stared up at me with widened eyes and I swallowed hard as I watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing. She kept her arms at her sides, making no attempt to push me away. She looked scared but still refused to move.

                “Dammit, _____!” I growled as I punched the floor next to her head, the flooring cracking beneath my hand. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was fighting against the fatigue that I felt and was currently winning. “Cruse me! Tell me ‘no’ like you fucking mean in! Fucking say it!!” I glared at her as I grit my teeth. I could taste blood and realized I had clenched my jaw so hard my fangs had pierced my gums.

                She gasped as my tail slipped around her neck, just above the choker she wore. The black of my tail against the white of her skin looked almost like a collar and the desire to fuck her increased exponentially. “You need to fucking say it, _____!” I leaned in and growled.

                She held up her hand to stop Ricward and Luciel from walking over. I smirked as I looked down at her. “Far be it from me to stop you if you like being watched while I fuck you!”

                “Saeran.” Her voice was quiet and calm, making my heart skip a beat.

                “Shut up!” I snapped back at her as I grabbed the hem of her shirt and began lifting it.

                Silently she raised a hand and cupped the side of my face. “I know you won’t hurt me.” She said as she lifted her other hand and placed it against my other cheek. My brow creased in confusion as she slowly guided my face down to hers. “I love you, Saeran.” She whispered before she lightly pressed her lips to mine. “I love you and I trust you.”

                My tail tightened around her throat as I pulled back from the kiss. I hissed between my teeth as pain pulsated through my chest. I grabbed her wrist as I unwrapped my tail from around her neck. “You really shouldn’t.” I told her as I brought her wrist to my lips with a smile.

                The smell of her skin was intoxicating, and I could feel her pulse beneath my fingers. _Since it is a dream…_ I looked down at her as my lips touched her skin. The fear that sparked in her eyes gave me a thrill and I chuckled before opening my mouth and sinking my fangs into her forearm.


	54. Chapter 54

                Her skin had given no resistance and my fangs easily embedded themselves in her flesh. Her scream of pain sent a rush of excitement through me and I pulled back with a gasp of pleasure before looking at her face. Her eyes were wide and shimmered with fear. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she began to pant.

                With my free hand I held the side of her face tenderly. _This dream is so close to reality it’s unsettling._ I smiled down at her as I licked the small traces of her blood that clung to my lips. My eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned. _The taste is…intoxicating._  

                I gave her injury a side-long glance and swallowed hard as I watched the blood streaming down her forearm. Vampires were never my favorite beings to have any association with, but I couldn’t deny that their methods were useful in some cases. I inhaled sharply as I turned my head towards her arm.

                I leaned in towards her arm, squeezing her wrist tighter when she tried to wrench it free of my grasp. My breath fanned against her skin, forcing the stream of blood to make a separate trail. I locked my gaze with hers as I slowly stuck my tongue out and dragged it over the wound. Her eyelids twitched as she winced. The rush of her blood against my tongue sent shivers of pleasure throughout my body and I chuckled to myself.

                “S-Saeran!” She screamed as I opened my mouth to bite her again. She raised her free hand and grabbed a fistful of my hair. She grunted as she tried to push my face away from her. “Stop it!”

                My body flinched as pain surged through my head. Though, unlike before, the pain I felt was bearable. I laughed triumphantly as I wrapped my tail around the wrist of the hand that clutched my hair and pinned it to the floor. “Here, you can’t fucking stop me.”

                She screamed in agony again as I sank my teeth deep into her wrist. She continued to scream as she struggled against me. I removed my fangs and encircled my lips around her punctured skin, drinking her blood as it flowed freely. I pulled away with a gasp, the air in my lungs expelling unsteadily as my body shook with pure ecstasy.

                I looked down at _____ as I brought my lips back to her wrists. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she had turned her face away from me. My heart beat painfully as my attention was brought to her wings, the color having rapidly faded from her feathers.

                I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “_____...” I grit my teeth as my body began to convulse in pain.

                The next instant I felt something heavy collide with my body. “Prince Luciel! Apply pressure to her injuries!”

                My brows furrowed in confusion. _That’s Ricward’s voice…_ I felt pressure against my head and felt the coldness of the floor against my cheek. I turned my head enough to so see Ricward reaching for my arm before pinning it to my back.

                “Prince Luciel!” Ricwards shouted again as he looked away from me.

                I looked over at _____ and my brother. He held her hand in his and looked at her wound with a deep longing. My eyes widened, and I struggled against Ricward. “Get the fuck off me!!!” I knew I had shouted the words, yet my voice sounded distant to my own ears.

                I looked down at the floor as a chill began to spread against my body. Familiar purple-like flames were beginning to spread beneath me. The same hands that had pulled _____ into their depths, grabbed at my body, completely immobilizing me.

                In a flash I saw Luciel being flung across the room. Ricward paid him no mind as he knelt beside _____. Taking off his jacket he threw it to the side before tearing off a sleeve of his shirt. Quickly he wrapped the material tightly around her forearm, just below her injury. The blood flow slowed but didn’t stop.

                I struggled against the hands that seemed to have a mind of their own as Ricward leaned over her. My heart raced as I looked at her ashen face. “G-Get away from her Ricward!”

                I narrowed my eyes when he glanced my way and glared. Without a word of response to me, he reverted his attention back to her. “Miss _____.” He said quietly as he gently slapped his hand against her face. “I need you to open your eyes, miss.”

                Her brows furrowed as his continued to gently slap her face. She let out a small whimper as her eyes fluttered open before immediately closing again. Ricward put two fingers to her neck before quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial. Inside it was a spherical mass much like the one Ricward had eaten in the throne room.

                He removed the stopper of the vial and dark tendrils wormed over the lip of the glass. I struggled against the hands that held me down as he tilted the vial over his other hand and caught the mass as it slipped out of the vial. Tossing the vial to the side, he slid his now free hand underneath her head and tilted her face up, her mouth slacking open ever so slightly.

                “Ricward what are you doing?!” I shouted before a hand covered my mouth.

                “If you shout, Highness, you will bring attention to this room. So, I request silence if you please.” He said flatly, not taking his attention away from ______.

                He curled his fingers around the mass as he held it just above her lips. Clenching his hand into a fist, a clear liquid began to drip into her mouth. Unable to free myself, I watched helplessly as the liquid continued to drip into her mouth.

                Once the liquid had stopped, Ricward put what was left of the mass in his mouth and tilted his head back before swallowing. He put her head back down against the floor and backed away from her body. Seconds passed, and it felt like hours as I watched her intently.

                My eyes widened as her body limply lifted off the floor. Her body jerked, and I quickly closed my eyes as a blinding light engulfed the room. I squinted against the light as I heard her gasp as if it was her first breath. I forced myself to watch despite not being able to see anything within the light.

                The light gradually faded and her she slowly sank down to her knees. My eyes darted over every inch of her that I could see. She raised her face towards the ceiling as her wing spread wide. The colors in her feathers more vibrant than I had ever seen them. Flecks of gold shimmering with the reddish-orange colors that mimicked dancing flames as flapped her wings lightly.

                She raised her hand and looked at the spot I had bitten. Her skin was smooth with no hint of injury. With her other hand she softly traced her skin as if she was confirming what her eyes didn’t see. Her gaze slowly shifted to me and I looked away from her, feeling guilty for what I did to her even though the evidence was erased.

                I closed my eyes tightly against the pain that began to flare in my chest and I struggled to take in even the smallest breath. I groaned as the restraining force I felt suddenly lifted. For a moment I wished it hadn’t left as pain began to spread through every inch of my body.

                My tensed muscles relaxed slightly as I felt fingers comb through my hair. “Don’t worry Saeran. It’s my turn to save you.” I heard _____ whisper before my mind faded to black.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient with the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoy it <3 <3

                _“Wake up!”_

                A deep voice reverberated through my skull, leaving my ears ringing. My brow furrowed as I tried to open my eyes, only to find it difficult to do so.

                _“Wake up you little shit!”_

                I groaned as I felt a sudden stinging sensation on the side of my face. Using all the energy I could muster, I forced my eyes open. My vision was blurred, and I blinked quickly to try to clear it. When I was able to focus, Ricward’s face came into view.

                “Ricward? What the fuck is wrong with you?” I rolled my jaw as the stinging in my cheek ebbed. “Did you fucking hit me?!” I glared at him as I tried to sit up. When I was met with a force that held me down I look for the reason. I looked up at him and growled. “You really think these hands are fucking necessary. Personally, I’ve seen enough of them.”

                I grunted as a struggled against the restraining force when he simply smiled as a response. A spark in my mind flickered and I froze. My heart raced, and I felt a panic as I frantically looked around the room. “Where’s _____?!” I winched as pain tore through my chest.

                “So, it’s when you think of her that it’s painful.” Ricward spoke as if he was doing research on a new species.

                “I’m not some fucking lab experiment. Where the hell is she?!” I choked as I tried to breathe through the pain.

                Ricward raised his eyebrow as he looked down at me. “She’s resting.” He said as he glanced over his shoulder. I lifted my back off the mattress as far as I could and saw a glimpse of her sleeping form at the table.

                I closed my eyes tightly as images began flashing in my mind. She was sitting next to me, a blade in her hand. She brought it to her finger and she clenched her jaw. Blood trickled from the self-inflicted wound as she held it out to me. She pressed it against my lips and…

                My eyes sprung open and swallowed the saliva that had gathered on my tongue as I recalled the taste of her blood. I cleared my throat as I glanced back at her. “How is she?” I almost whispered.

                Ricward followed my line of sight and sighed. “She fine. Resting. As she should while succumbing to your selfishness.”

                My head snapped back, and I stared at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

                “Judging by your silence a moment ago, you saw what she’s been doing for you.” He paused and narrowed his eyes. “You think it’s only happened once?”

                “No. It’s been days, but every day is the same.” I sighed as I looked away from him.

                “Wrong!” His sudden shout made my body jerk. “It hasn’t been days. It’s been hours.” He sneered as he looked at my chest. “I wouldn’t have given her the essence of your father’s soul if I knew that she’d only put herself on the path of death. Which brings me to my next point…”

                I looked up at him just in time to see his fist bearing down on me. The next instant my head swung to the side and I tasted my own blood. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look at him. He brought his face close to mine, speaking in a sinister tone I never thought him capable of. “I haven’t been by your side all this time to watch you throw everything away because some fucking harlot put a curse on you. Or are you just too weak to try to protect anything of yours?”

                My jaw dropped as I heard his words. I shook my head, regaining my composure. I grit my teeth as I glared back at him. “I’m not weak, and you should remember your place Ricward.” My voice was even and firm as we stared at each other.

                “No. You should remember yours.” He said darkly before releasing me and standing up straight. A smile painted his face as he took a step away from the bed. “Are you feeling all right Miss _____?” He said, reverting to his regular way of speaking.

                I looked over at her as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I-I’m fine.” She reassured him as she yawned. When her gaze landed on me, she shot to her feet and rushed over to my side. “Saeran!” My heart leapt before pain pulsed in my chest as she spoke my name.

                I looked her up and down as she sat beside me on the bed. Her wings fluttered nervously, every feather a vibrant color of orange and red. The golden shimmer I had seen before wasn’t as dazzling but was still there. I sighed with relief. _She hasn’t given me too much of her blood yet then._

                I pulled my eyes away from her wings as she reached out to me and brushed my hair away from my forehead. My fluttered and I sighed as her fingers combed through my hair. No woman has ever touched me so tenderly. I frowned opened my eyes slowly as she pulled her hand away.

                I fought against the forces Ricward was using to secure me to the bed. I glanced over at him and noticed he was watching me intently. I gave him a warning look, but he remained silent and crossed his arms.

                “I don’t know if it’s getting better or not…” I heard her mumble as her fingertips brushed against my chest. She quickly pulled her hand back when I groaned. “I’m sorry, Saeran. Did I hurt you?”

                “No.” I said flatly as I turned my face away from her. “Don’t.” I told her as I heard the dull sound of the blade being removed from its sheath. “I don’t need it.” I bit my lip as I forced the memory of her blood from my mind.

                “But it’s—”

                “I said I don’t need it!” I yelled as I turned my face back to her. I clenched my jaw as she looked away sadly. “I don’t need it, _____.” I pressed in a softer tone. Above all else, I didn’t want to her look that way when it came to me. “I know something you can do though.”

                Her eyes lit up as she leaned closer and grabbed my hand. “What? What can I do to help you?”

                I smirked, and she eyed me suspiciously. “You can kiss me.”

                “What?!” She shouted as she sat back. “But RiRi is right there!” She looked over at him then just as quickly looked away as he smiled sweetly at her.

                She released my hand and I quickly flicked my wrist and grasped her fingers before she slipped from my reach entirely. “You heard me.” I gave her fingers a squeeze as I smiled. “Kiss me.” I chuckled as she blushed so deeply I thought she would combust. “I don’t see what the problem is. You’ve had your lips on my co—”

                In an instant she threw herself on top of me and crashed her lips to mine. I looked at her face, taking in the pain I felt in my chest with the vision I saw before me. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her nose was scrunched up in a way I could only describe as adorable.

                She pressed her lips harder against mine as she desperately tried to keep me from finishing my sentence. She pulled back and looked at my face as a gasp of pain hissed from between my lips. “S-Saeran?! Are you okay?” She asked frantically as she held my face in her hands.

                “Completely worth it.” I whispered through heavy breaths. I looked at her face. The tears welling in her eyes. _The pain is worth it._ “Don’t cry, _____. I’m not weak. I will beat this.” _And when I do, I’ll hold you and tell you…I love you._


	56. Chapter 56

                “RiRi he’s getting worse!” _____ sniffled as she looked in my direction. “What do we do?”

                She ran over to me with a towel in her hand. I grit my teeth as she used it to soak up the sweat that beaded my forehead. I closed my eyes as I breathed heavily trying to will the pain to subside.

                Days, or what I hoped were days, had passed since I denied an instinct that demanded I drain her veins dry. The power I would get would be immense and would no doubt be just as intoxicating as her blood itself.

                “Saeran, please let me help you.” She begged as she grabbed something from the stand beside the bed.

                “I told you I don’t fucking want it!” I yelled at her as she brandished the same knife I had seen her wielding in my memory. I threw my head back as my body began to convulse. I could feel the restraints from Ricward tighten, and I could feel a tingling in my limbs as circulation was being cut. “Ricward get her the fuck away from me!”

                “Saeran I just want to help…” She sobbed as she dropped the knife and covered her mouth with her hands.

                Ricward placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her from the bed. “Rest assured he knows you want to help Miss _____. However, the way you want to help is not only damaging to you but to him as well.”

                My eyesight faltered as I watched her lean against Ricward, refusing to face away from me as she cried. I turned my head away from her as if it would solve everything. My vision continued to cloud until I couldn’t see anything. Feeling a moment of defeat I closed my eyes succumbed to the only thing I _could_ see. Blackness.

 

                “Well it’s taken you a lot longer than I thought.”

                I furrowed my brows at the ear-grating titter that followed. I knew who the voice belonged to before I even bothered to look in the direction I heard it. “Rika…” I said her name and fought the urge to vomit as my stomach lurched.

                I slowly opened my eyes and only saw her sitting in an armed chair, her legs hanging over one side. Darkness surrounded us both making it feel otherworldly. _Just her and me in darkness what fresh hell is this?_

                “Correct.” Her voice forcefully pulled me from my own thoughts. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to forget my voice. You enjoyed it so much after all.” She playfully bounced her legs as she twirled her hair between her fingers. She watched as it cascaded down her hand and over her arms before she turned her emerald gaze on me. “I’ve missed you.”

                “Well you’re in for a real disappointment. The feeling isn’t mutual.” I snarled back at her as I slowly rose to my feet.

                She jutted her lower lip out in a pout. “Well that’s a shame. We have so much to catch up on.” She said, unhindered by the harshness of my voice.

                She smiled as she theatrically moved to sit in her chair correctly. She drummed her fingers against the arms of her chair before she stood up. I looked her up and down, realizing that she was wearing a dress made of the sheerest material she could get her hands on. There was a time that something like that would cause me to pin her to the floor. Now, the thought of touching her in anyways made my skin crawl.

                She moved her left arm across her body as she raised her right hand to bring her fingers to her lips. She smiled as she sensually put her nails between her teeth and pressed her breasts upward.

                I huffed in annoyance at her shameless display. “Nice try, but whore isn’t in my diet anymore.”

                “Oh right. That phoenix bitch you have on your arm now. Oh wait…” She paused to smile at me. “You haven’t been able to. Have you?” She took slow steps, closing the distance between us. Reaching out and lightly touched my cheek. “It’s a shame, it really is.” She sighed as she looked at my face. “I have such big plans and having you as king while having me was part of them.”

                “What the fuck are you talking about?” I slapped her hand away from me. “Don’t you fucking touch me!”

                She chuckled as she walked around me. She put her hands on my shoulders and leaned against me. I rose my lip in disgust as she pressed her breasts against my back. She trailed one hand down to my chest while moving the other to my neck.

                “It doesn’t hurt now, does it? Because you aren’t near her.” She whispered. I growled in disgust as she traced my ear with her tongue. “If you just come with me, I’ll forgive you.”

                I clenched my fist and laughed, causing her confidence to falter. “You think your dilapidated pussy will please me now?” I winced as she dug her claws into my neck. “Your asshole and mouth aren’t in much better condition I’m sure.” I gave her a side-long glance and smirk. “Now that’s real shame, isn’t it?”

                With a screech she slashed her claws across my chest and jumped away from me. I pressed a hand to the wound and felt the warmth of blood flowing but when I looked, my hand wasn’t covered in blood. The wound was there but nothing else.

                I brought my gaze to her and she stared at my chest with wildened eyes. She panted heavily as she opened and closed her fists. “Impossible…” She uttered in disbelief. “They…cured you.”

                I blinked in confusion. “What?” _They cured me?_ I looked down at my chest once more and saw no traces of the gashes from Rika’s claws that were there a second ago.

                Only moving my eyes, I looked back at Rika. She was furiously looking back at me. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and sighed. She still opened and closed her hands, as if she was pondering something.

                A smile curled her lips and she moved to stand in an elegant manner once more. “No matter. It’ll all be over soon.” Her smile twisted into a malicious one. “Good bye, Saeran.” She bowed mockingly before grabbing a fistful of her gown. Twirling once she disappeared into the blackened nothingness around me.

 

                My eyes shot open and I sat up, gasping for air. I looked down at my chest and tried to wipe away the illusion of not seeing any blemishes or markings. “It’s gone…”

                “S-Saeran?”

                My head jerked up and I saw _____ smiling at me. My relief was short-lived however, when I looked at her face. My brows furrowed as I cautiously reached out to her.

                Her face was ashen and pale. The light in her eyes looked worn and faded. I cupped the side of her face and my heart sank as her condition worsened by the second. “What did you do, _____?!”

                She smiled as she placed her hand over mine, I could tell she had no strength behind it. “I saved you.” She strained to speak as she reached out with her other hand and placed it over my heart. “I…I love you Saeran.”

                I blinked quickly as my mind tried to comprehend what I was seeing. “What did you do!” I quickly moved to cover her hand with mine but touched my own skin instead.

                Frantic, I gazed at where her hand had been and saw remnants of what I could only guess was ash. “No…” I held her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. She continued to smile at me as tears flowed from her eyes.

                I watched in horror as I saw her life deteriorating in my hands. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch as her body withered away to nothing but ash. Opening her eyes one last time she moved her lips forming the words ‘I love you’. She closed her eyes slowly as the rest of her crumbled to nothing but ash.

                My body was frozen, and I continued to stare blankly where her face had been. Looking down at my hands I saw them covered in the grayish powder she had been reduced to. “Why….” My body shook as I forced myself to look down at the pile of ash beside me.

                My fingers trembled as I reached for the choker that rested atop the pile. I shook my head as I carefully picked up the piece of jewelry and held it in my hand. “______…” My fingers slowly curled around the stone.

                I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to form. My jaw clenched so hard I could taste my own blood. Throwing my head back I let out a roar of sorrow as tears I tried to hold back slipped from the corners of my eyes. “NO!”


	57. Chapter 57

                “Saeran.”

                My body flinched at my name being called. Slowly, I turned to look at Ricward standing before me. Half his vest bore a slightly more darkened color that seemed to shimmer in the light, indicating it was wet with something. His hands were dusted with a golden shimmer that could’ve only come from one place.

                “What did you do, Ricward?” I said through gritted teeth, my voice low and menacing. I clenched my fist around the stone of the choker and heard the stone crack in my hand.

                “I did what I could.” He said simply as he watched me.

                “Did what you could?!” I shouted as I extended my wings and lunged at him with a speed that surprised even him. My body collided with his and we fell to the floor my hands around his throat. I flapped my wings and my grip on his throat loosened as her ashes rained around us from the sudden air currents. “What the fuck does that even mean?!” My voice shook as my sight was blurred with tears I didn’t know I could ever produce.

                Ricward calmly closed his eyes and laid his hands out on the floor, rejecting any need to defend himself. His calmness irritated me, and I tightened my grip once more. “What. Did. You. Do?!” I annunciated every word as my voice rose to a fevered pitch.

                Ricward slowly opened his eyes, his composure never faltering. “What I had to.”

                With a growl he squeezed his throat once before pushing myself away from him. I held the choker tightly as he slowly got to his feet. He pulled at his vest to straighten it, the still damp material transferring blood to his hands.

                I looked down at my hand that held the choker. “Explain, Ricward.” I demanded, refusing to look up at him.

                He took a deep breath and sighed. “She had found a way to save you in one of the tomes.” My body flinched at his words and I glanced over my shoulder at the spot where she disappeared. I closed my eyes as he continued, focusing on every word he uttered.

                “She had begun to take the knife to herself, her wings to be precise, since that is where her heavenly power resided. To avoid her killing herself…I offered to help.”

                I chuckled like a man going inane. “You _helped_ …” I shoved the choker into my pocket as I glared at him. “How was any of it helping?!” I closed my eyes tightly as I screamed.

                My breath hitched as I felt the pain of explosive power from deep within my body. I spread my feet to keep myself standing as my body shook with raw power. I gasped and breathed heavily as the power released.

                Sweat streamed from my temples and down my face. Opening my eyes, they immediately widened in shock. Ricward suddenly wasn’t much taller than myself and in my peripheral vision I saw wisps of dark smoke only to have them vanish as soon as I blinked.

                “What is happening to me?” I whispered as I looked down at my body.

                “The power she gave you has caused mutations. Your body, as it was, wouldn’t have withstood the power she gave you.”

                I held my hands out and stared at them as they shook. _I didn’t want it._ _I don’t want it. I don’t…_ “I don’t fucking want it!!” I shouted as I wrapped my wings around me. I ignored Ricward calling my name as I initiated a transport to Earth’s surface.

                 

 

                I clumsily fell to my knees as I panted. Looking ahead of me I saw her cabin. The place she lived and breathed. Swallowing the lump of sorrow in my throat I forced myself to stand up and walk inside.

                I paused as I stood in the pentagram she had drawn to trap me, her scratch marks still indented in the floor. I stepped out of the broken circle and raised my head to survey the room slowly. My head turned towards the bedroom and, robotically, my body followed.

                The bed had remained unmade, and memories of the first time she gave herself to me flooded my mind. Her face filled with pure ecstasy as I took her virginity. The sound of her sweet moans as she reached for me. I chuckled to myself as I smirked, remembering the look of rage when she told me she’d never beg.

                I leaned over and rested my hands on the mattress, gripping the thin sheet. _But you did beg me, over and over._ I sighed as I pulled away from the bed. Keeping my grip on the sheet I dragged it with me as I explored her room.

                I froze as I came to her mirrored dresser and regarded myself. My body looked very much alive, physically but felt dead and hollow inside. I lowered my head, feeling disgusted with the being that looked back. I tilted my head as I caught a glimpse of something familiar poking out of one of the drawers. It was as if she had thrown something inside and quickly closed it.

                Hesitantly I opened the drawer and dropped the sheet as my heart beat painfully at what I saw. I bit my lip as my fingers trailed over the material of a shirt that belonged…to me. The laugh that bubbled inside me escaped in a low chuckle but gradually built up and I ended up throwing my head back as I laughed.

                “You idiot…” I whispered as I lowered my chin and looked into the mirror again. My lip curled in a sneer. “You fucking idiot!” I shouted as I punched the mirror. I regarded the broken reflection of myself and clenched my fists.

                “You should’ve told her!” I continued to shout as I gripped the frame of the mirror and ripped it away from the dresser. Throwing it, the glass cascaded haphazardly across the floor.

                Now, many reflections of myself looked back at me and my nails grew into claws that dug into my palms. Blood dripped from my fists and fell the floor while my vision was blurring with rage. With frantic movements I began to pull out all the dresser drawers, flinging them behind me.

                With growls and roars I broke and threw everything that I could get my hands on. I clawed at the bed and pillows as I clenched my teeth. “Why didn’t you just tell her?!”

                “Saeran, stop!!”

                My body froze as I looked at the doorway. Luciel stood there with his eyes wide with worry. He held his hands held out like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Behind him, Ricward stood with a look of mutual understanding.

                I blinked quickly as I tried to catch my breath. “What the fuck are you two doing here?!” I huffed as I caught sight of the same wisps of dark smoke at the sides of my vision. Before my eyes the smoke twisted into black and finely pointed tendrils that slithered like snakes through the air.

                Luciel’s brow furrowed as he took a step towards me. “Listen to me. Everything will be fine.”

                “ _Fine_?” I snapped as I faced him. Six tendrils thrusted towards him, wrapped around his neck, and lifted him into the air. “Nothing is ‘fine’! She’s gone. And I’m still here!! She loved me! And she didn’t just say it, I felt it!”

                Luciel winced as he brought his hands to his throat and tried to loosen the tendrils. “It…will be…fine.” He choked out.

                “Saeran. It will be.” Ricward stepped forward and I glared at him. Removing one tendril from Luciel’s throat I shot it at him.

                Sharp as a needle it entered his shoulder and exited out from his back, pinning him to the wall. “You two don’t understand! I shouldn’t be here, I should’ve gone with her!”

                “If she were truly human, yes you would’ve. But she wasn’t human.” Ricward told me in a calming voice.

                I felt my anger ebb and Luciel slipped out of my grasp and fell to the floor. Holding a hand to his throat as he gasped for air. Pulling back the six tendrils I whipped the one that impaled Ricward and his blood splashed against the floor.

                Unfazed, Ricward cleared his throat. “As I was trying to explain before you so hastily left your room…I helped her to insure she had one last rebirth.” I looked between Luciel and Ricward, finding it hard to believe their smiles of reassurance. “You are still here because she isn’t gone completely. She’ll be back, Saeran.”

                I opened my mouth to speak but my mind couldn’t find the words to respond. The anger I had felt was doused like water thrown on a flame. The tendrils began to lose their form and faded to smoke before eventually vanishing entirely. My eyes trailed over the destruction I brought to her room.

                Staying silent I bend down and picked up a shard of the mirror and looked at myself. “Next time. I’ll do right by you.” I closed my eyes and envisioned her smiling face and whispered, “I love you.”


	58. Epilogue

                I walked down the halls of the palace. The noise of my newly shined shoes echoing against the walls. I paused at two double doors and waited for the guards to open them. “Good afternoon, your majesty.” They both voiced with a nod.

                I nodded back and walked into the room. My brother, Luciel drummed his fingers against the table while other nobles of Hell all turned to look at me.

                “You’re late.” Luciel said with a hint of annoyance.

                “Better late than never.” I told him as I sat beside him and looked at the nobles. “This monkey suit doesn’t help with time management.” I joked, mentally scoffing as they all laughed. _Kissasses._

                Luciel and I, now the kings of hell, had spent the last fifteen years cleaning up our father’s mess. Turns out not only did we hate his existence, but almost every resident of Hell did as well.

                One noble cleared his throat and lifted a stack of papers. He taped them against the table to align them together before speaking. “This year has been…”

                I tuned out his voice as Luciel leaned over to me and spoke in a hushed voice. “You were up on Earth again, weren’t you?”

                I shrugged as I threaded my fingers through my hair. It had grown out these past years because I had other priorities and left it alone. “That’s my business.” I told him as I pretended to listen to the nobels as they all began to speak. While it had been fifteen years in Hell, on Earth it had been almost twenty-five. Every few months I made a point to stop by the cabin and make sure everything was intact.

                Luciel pressed his lips into a thin line as he narrowed his eyes at me. “Not exactly. We decided to share the weight of king. Kind of hard to do that when you are elsewhere.”

                “True. So how is it going trying to get your girlfriend pregnant for an heir?” I smirked at him as I changed the subject. Luciel’s eyes widened and he looked away from me as he straightened his back. “I’m so proud of you finally getting some of your own.” I chuckled as he gripped the arms of his chair.

                “Enough!” He shouted, every noble at the table froze and looked at him. He looked at each of them before clearing his throat and waving his hand. “Continue, please.”

                My smirk broadened as he gave me a side-long glare. My merriment fell when the doors suddenly burst open. “What is the meaning of this?” One of the nobles shouted as a lower demon stepped into the room.

                 His name was Aeshma and he was the clumsiest demon I had ever met in my life. “S-S-Sorry your graces. I-I-I’ll be quick.” He repeatedly nodded in apology as he made his way further into he room. Ricward had appointed him to aid him in his duties around the palace. At least, that was the excuse we had given to those that asked questions.

                I sat up straight in my chair as he approached me. I rolled my eyes and as he bowed to me before giving the angered nobles a hesitant glance. “What is it, Aeshma?” I asked, growing impatient.

                “W-W-Well…Th-Th-The—”

                “Spit it out simpleton!” A noble spoke out but quickly sunk into his chair as I glared at them.

                “Continue, Aeshma.” I said as I looked at him.

                “Th-The game ha-has started.” He stuttered before bowing and practically running out of the room.

                _The game has started._ I took a deep breath and released it as I looked down at my left hand resting on the table. Raising my index and middle finger I rubbed my thumb against the single turquoise stone that was inlayed into a ring of black gold. Smiling to myself I pushed my chair back and stood up. “A pleasure as always.” I told the nobles before leaving the room.

                “Wait a minute, Saeran you can’t just leave!” Luciel stood up and yelled at me to stop, even though he knew it was a useless endeavor.

                I slid my right hand in my pocket and clutched a piece of jewelry as I walked to my room. A choker, with a stone lined up perfectly in the middle. My fingers trailed along the jagged edges of the missing piece. I looked at my left hand and my smile widened.

                Opening the door, I narrowed my eyes when an unknown woman stood up and looked at me alluringly. “Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?” I demanded.

                “Oh, King Saeran. I was waiting for you and I thought—”

                “Get lost! If you come in here again I’ll kill you.” I glared at her. “I know what you’re here for and I’m not interested. If you aren’t gone from my sight in the next few seconds my previous threat with be carried out now.” She gulped as she held a hand to her chest and rushed out. “Fucking harlots.” I grumbled.

                “Well you haven’t had any to your room, word is getting around that you’re abstinent now.” Luciel said as he leaned against the doorframe. “What was all that anyways?”

                “It was a message.” I said as I undid the chain at the lapels of my suit.

                “A message of what?” He tilted his head curiously.

                I hooked my finger behind the knot of my tie and smiled as I began to pull it loose. “A message of unfinished business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!! Thank you everyone for that has taken the time to read this fic! I've had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it!! I do have plans for a sequel but am unsure when I will start it!! It has been an amazing road with a fic I thought would be hated! Thank you everyone for the support you have given me!!!! Much loves!!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
